Cruel destin
by Ephemeris
Summary: La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence. Que le destin peut être cruel... Yaoi 1x2x1
1. Endless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre I : Endless_

* * *

« Je refuse. » 

Cette réponse résonna dans la salle de réunion dans laquelle le silence s'était installé. Le jeune homme qui avait prononcé ces deux simples mots se leva alors et se dirigea directement vers la porte. C'est alors que Lady Une l'interpella.

« Maxwell ! »

Le garçon s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Les quatre pilotes qui lui avaient servi de compagnons pendant cette guerre le regardaient sans comprendre son attitude et attendant une explication sur un tel comportement.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas t'engager Duo ? » demanda Quatre.

Sans se retourner, Duo répondit à la question qu'on lui avait faite.

« Ca fait des années que ce conflit sème la terreur et la mort. Mon enfance a été gâchée par cette guerre. Aujourd'hui qu'elle est enfin terminée, vous me demandez de m'engager dans un organisme qui entretient l'idée qu'une guerre peut recommencer à tout moment. Alors je refuse, je refuse de participer à l'entretien de la guerre. »

Il tourna un peu la tête vers son auditoire et, regardant tour à tour ses anciens compagnons, il dit :

« Et je ne comprends pas que vous ne pensiez pas la même chose. »

Puis, il se remit en marche vers la sortie de la salle en lançant :

« Un jour, ça vous retombera dessus et il ne faudra pas venir pleurer, vous l'aurez bien cherché. »

Un claquement de porte plutôt violent fit trembler la salle, toujours en silence. Après un moment, Lady Une sortit quatre documents, en plaçant un devant chaque garçon. Tous prirent connaissance de ce qui leur avait été distribué. Il s'agissait d'un contrat d'embauche qui nécessitait une signature en bas de la dernière page.

Wufei fut le premier à prendre le stylo posé devant lui. Il avait déjà pris sa décision avant même d'entrer dans cette salle. Trowa décida de lui aussi signer le contrat et Quatre fit de même. Ils se lancèrent tous un regard d'approbation, mais, regardant dans la direction de Heero, il se rendirent compte que le garçon regardait son contrat, un stylo dans une main, mais qui semblait hésiter à le signer.

« Un problème Yuy ? » demanda Lady Une.

Heero releva les yeux vers elle puis reporta son regard sur le contrat où il apposa sa signature. Lady Une récupéra les contrats et leur dit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Bien, maintenant que les contrats sont signés, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue chez les Preventers. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur l'organisation, le fonctionnement et les missions. Elle leur donna d'office des postes de lieutenant, prenant en considération leur expérience malgré leur jeune âge.

Lorsque Lady Une libéra les quatre garçons en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour leur première journée, ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant. Malgré leur grande réputation, le manque d'information sur eux leur permettait de passer totalement incognito partout où ils allaient et ils purent manger sans se faire déranger.

Pendant tout le repas, Wufei avait observé Heero qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la réunion qu'ils avaient eu avec Lady Une. Il savait que le garçon n'aimait pas parler pour rien dire, mais son silence était plutôt étrange.

« C'est quoi ton problème Yuy ? » lui demanda-t-il, franchement agacé par son attitude.

Heero regarda tour à tour ses trois compagnons avant de poser la question qui l'avait travaillé tout l'après-midi.

« Vous pensez qu'on a bien fait de s'engager ? »

« Bien sûr Heero, » lui répondit Quatre. « Tu en doutes ? »

Heero baissa les yeux vers son assiette, le front soucieux.

« Et si Duo avait raison, si on entretenait la guerre en s'engageant dans une armée… »

« L'organisation des Preventers n'est pas une armée en tant que telle, ou bien si, une armée de la paix. C'est pour maintenir la paix que nous nous y sommes engagés. »

Heero acquiesça, mais le départ de Duo le gênait profondément.

« Je comprends, mais alors pourquoi lui, il n'a pas compris ? »

Mais personne ne répondit à sa question, personne n'en ayant la réponse. Sans doute que Duo en avait eu assez de cette guerre et de tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Il avait envie de faire autre chose, de ne plus se battre. Trowa, pour détendre l'atmosphère, tenta une réponse facile.

« En fait, je suis sûr qu'il est parti retrouver cette fille, la petite brune, Hilde je crois. »

Quatre et Wufei se mirent à rire, mais Heero ne trouva pas cela drôle et leur lança un regard tueur. Wufei vit ce regard et rit de plus belle.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Yuy, toi aussi tu as une fille qui n'attend que ta demande en mariage ! »

A ces mots, Heero se leva brusquement de sa chaise et prit congé très sèchement de ses camarades. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre un tel discours. Il ne voulait entendre parler ni de Relena, ni de cette Hilde qu'il ne connaissait que très peu. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'était qu'elle était une amie de Duo qui avait travaillé un moment pour Oz avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et de se rallier à eux.

Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, arrêter de se répéter la dernière phrase qu'il avait entendu sortir de la bouche de Duo. C'est à cet instant qu'il décida de ne penser plus qu'à ses nouvelles fonctions au sein des Preventers. Comme il l'avait fait pendant la guerre, il allait suivre à la lettre tout ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire au nom de la paix, pour la sauvegarder.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il arriva à son hôtel, il prit une douche et se coucha, impatient que le lendemain arrive pour qu'il puisse recommencer une nouvelle vie, une vie de paix.

* * *

**Dix ans plus tard, royaume de Sank…**

Le palais était en grande agitation. Dans quelques heures à peine allait commencer une grande fête pour le dixième anniversaire de la paix. Dans le royaume de Sank, tout le monde était aux festivités et la reine était très emballée par tout cela.

Alors que Relena préparait son discours depuis plusieurs jours, les Preventers, eux, s'occupaient de la sécurité du palais, étudiant l'organisation de la journée pour être sûr que tout se passerait bien.

A son bureau, Heero vérifiait sur son ordinateur que tout avait été programmé correctement et qu'il n'y avait pas d'infiltration possible pour un quelconque trouble-fête qui aurait une idée louche en tête.

Heero avait été pendant plusieurs années raccroché à la garde personnelle de la reine, mais pour une raison plus que floue, il avait demandé de changer de poste, ce qu'on lui avait accordé. Maintenant, il était responsable de la sécurité générale du palais, ce qui se résumait en fait à occuper le même poste qu'il avait, mais loin de Relena. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait maintenant un bureau à lui où l'on ne venait pas trop le déranger, lui laissant ainsi la solitude et le silence qu'il aimait tant. Mais cette journée n'allait pas compter parmi ses préférées, son téléphone n'arrêtant pas de sonner et sa porte ne restant jamais fermée plus de trente secondes.

Tout le monde était en mouvement et comme le palais allait accueillir un grand nombre de sujets du royaume de Sank et de ses environs, il fallait une grande organisation pour que la fête ne tourne pas au cauchemar.

Alors que Heero fixait son écran en tapant sur son clavier, il entendit de nouveau la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

« Quoi encore ? » dit-il, commençant à perdre patience.

« Quel accueil ! Et moi qui venait te dire bonjour. »

Heero releva les yeux et fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter. De quoi as-tu besoin Wufei ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur toi. »

Heero s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Disons que plus vite on sera à demain, mieux je me porterai. »

Wufei se mit à rire sous le regard meurtrier de Heero qui n'apprécia pas qu'on se moquât de lui si ouvertement.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux ou tu continues à te foutre de moi. »

« En fait, Relena m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voulait te voir. Elle t'attend dans son bureau. »

Heero posa ses coudes sur le bureau et se prit la tête dans ses mains, complètement découragé.

« Cette journée ne se terminera-t-elle donc jamais ? »

Il releva la tête, verrouilla l'accès à ses dossiers dans son ordinateur et se leva. Il fit sortir Wufei de son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui avec sa carte magnétique. En tant que responsable de la sécurité, il ne laissait rien au hasard. S'infiltrer dans son bureau relevait du génie, mais personne ne pouvant rivaliser avec le sien, il ne craignait rien.

Heero prit la direction du bureau de Relena malgré la petite voix qui lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin. Il avait demandé de changer de poste pour ne plus être en contact avec Relena et à chaque fois que la reine le faisait demander, c'était la plupart du temps pour des choses futiles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son travail.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et frappa deux coups. La voix de Relena lui parvint et il entra dans la pièce. Heero fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Relena qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt, mais elle sortit de derrière la porte du placard, sa robe de cérémonie sur le dos. Elle s'approcha de Heero et se mit dos à lui.

« Heero, heureusement que tu es là. J'ai un mal fou à attacher ma robe, tu peux m'aider ? »

Heero soupira à cette excuse plus que clichée, mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait le plus vite possible pour pouvoir repartir.

« Voilà, je retourne travailler. »

Mais Relena fut plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte.

« Attends Heero. Reste avec moi un peu. On ne se voit presque plus tous les deux. »

Heero n'osa pas lui dire que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il avait demandé à se faire muter. Depuis la fin de la guerre, et cela malgré ses hautes responsabilités, Relena n'avait en rien perdu l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Heero et rêvait toujours de faire de lui son roi. Mais c'était la dernière chose que le jeune homme voulait et il n'arrivait pas à le faire comprendre à la reine.

« Relena, je dois vraiment retourner travailler. »

« Tu ne m'aimes donc plus, Heero ? »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant cela et Heero, malgré la véracité de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ne trouva pas le courage de lui confirmer ses sentiments juste avant la grande fête qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience.

« Je dois y aller, on reprendra cette conversation après la fête d'accord ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire et le lâcha, le laissant sortir de son bureau pour retourner au sien. En sortant, Heero retrouva Wufei qui était resté là pour savoir ce qui s'était dit. A voir la mine lasse du garçon, Wufei comprit que ce n'était, encore une fois, pas pour le travail qu'elle avait fait appel à lui.

« Tu es témoin Wufei, dès que la fête sera finie, à la première occasion, je lui dit que je ne l'aime pas et je lui balance tout dans la figure. Tant pis si elle me renvoie. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. »

« D'accord, mais je vais te surveiller. »

Wufei donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule à Heero qui repartit vers son bureau pour terminer son inspection des lieux.

* * *

Une foule immense était réunie devant le palais, attendant de se faire diriger vers la grande salle de conférence où allait avoir lieu le discours de la reine. Des soldats étaient postés aux portes, attendant l'ordre de les ouvrir. Mais le grand nombre de personnes effrayait quelque peu les soldats qui ne pourraient pas laisser tout le monde entrer, faute de place.

C'est alors qu'ils virent leur supérieur venir vers eux. Ils se sentirent un peu soulagés, se disant que cet homme aurait une solution.

« Colonel Barton, on ne pourra jamais faire entrer tout ce monde dans la salle de conférence. Comment va-t-on faire ? »

« La salle peut contenir trois milles personnes alors vous laissez entrer les trois milles premières personnes. Les autres pourront écouter le discours à partir des écrans géants que l'on a installés à l'extérieur. »

Les soldats sourirent et, sur un ordre de Trowa, ils ouvrirent les portes, faisant entrer une personne à la fois. Lorsque la salle de conférence fut remplie, Trowa retrouva Quatre qui supervisait tout l'aspect technique de la salle.

« Ca se présente bien ? » demanda-t-il au blond.

« Ca peut aller, il n'y a que l'éclairage qui pose un petit problème. Les projecteurs sont trop forts et Relena sera aveuglée si on ne baisse pas leur intensité. Mais l'éclairagiste est introuvable. »

Un homme arriva à leur niveau et dit quelque chose tout bas à Quatre qui soupira. Il se retourna vers Trowa et lui dit :

« Et on a un problème avec le micro maintenant. Pff… Si ça continue, je vais être obligé de demander à Heero de s'en occuper sinon on ne commencera jamais à l'heure. »

« Et la salle est déjà pleine, » ajouta Trowa.

Mais l'éclairagiste arriva peu de temps après et remit les choses en ordre très rapidement. Finalement, tout était prêt et il ne manquait plus que la reine. Cette dernière avait demandé à ce qu'on vienne la prévenir dès que la salle serait prête à l'accueillir, mais Heero avait refusé d'aller la chercher, confiant cette tâche à Wufei.

Heero avait profité de ce moment de flottement entre les préparations et l'arrivée de Relena pour aller se placer dans une loge à l'étage qui avait été fermé au public. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur la salle et pouvait voir tout ce qui s'y passait.

L'entrée de Relena sur l'estrade fit jaillir un torrent d'applaudissements et de cris de joie de la foule. Elle était grandement aimée par ses sujets et elle le leur rendait bien. En faisant un signe de la main, elle leur offrit un chaleureux sourire tout en se dirigeant vers le pupitre.

« Mes chers amis, c'est avec une immense joie que je vous accueille aujourd'hui, dans mon palais, pour fêter avec vous dix ans de paix et de bonheur. »

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent à nouveau du public alors que la porte de la loge de Heero s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Ce dernier s'exclama, impressionné :

« Elle a fait fort cette fois-ci. »

« Elle a une sacrée classe maintenant, » continua Quatre qui se rappelait de la jeune fille en jupette qu'ils avaient connue dix ans plus tôt.

« Mais une chose qui n'a pas changé, » reprit Wufei. « C'est que tu la surveilles toujours de loin et qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, Yuy. »

Cette fois-ci, Heero ne releva pas la remarque. Il ne cessait de regarder Relena parler à ces gens qui avaient tant d'admiration pour elle.

« J'en ai assez de cette situation, » dit-il sans détourner le regard.

Ses amis le regardèrent, ne saisissant pas le sens de sa phrase. Heero continua.

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait dix ans que la guerre est terminée, dix ans que nous travaillons ici pour conserver cette paix qui nous a été si dure à acquérir. Je crois qu'après dix ans, il n'y a plus de risque. »

« Ca veut dire quoi tout ça, Heero ? » demanda Trowa.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter. Je ne crois plus que ma présence soit indispensable au sein des Preventers. J'ai envie de mettre fin à cette vie qui est en quelque sorte le prolongement de la vie pendant la guerre. Je vais présenter ma démission à Lady Une. »

Un silence entre les garçons s'installa, les paroles de Relena étant les seuls sons qui leur parvenaient. Cette nouvelle était plus que soudaine, mais ils comprenaient pourquoi Heero avait pris cette décision.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas parce que tu es un dégonflé et que tu ne veux plus dire à Relena que tu ne l'aimes pas ? » dit Wufei sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire Heero pendant un moment.

« Ne t'en fais pas Wufei, je t'ai promis que je lui dirais demain, je le ferai. »

Et il la regardait, cette femme à qui il allait briser le cœur, mais il ne s'en sentait pas coupable, n'ayant jamais encouragé la jeune femme par son attitude qui avait toujours été froide, et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

Relena était radieuse tant cette fête la réjouissait. Elle était fière de ces dix ans de paix qu'elle avait menés du mieux qu'elle avait pu et qui avait rendu tant de gens heureux. Elle récitait donc son discours sous les yeux émerveillés de l'auditoire qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Elle arriva bientôt à la fin de son discours avec des paroles pleines d'espoir.

« Ce monde que nous avons réussi à reconstruire est la preuve que la guerre n'est pas la plus grande puissance qui existe dans cet univers. Nous avons les moyens d'être heureux et de rendre d'autres personnes heureuses. Vivons pour la paix et… »

Mais un bruit sourd l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Alors que l'assemblée jetait des regards interrogateurs dans toute la salle, Heero vit Relena vaciller et, sous les yeux de la foule, elle se renversa en arrière et tomba sur le sol sans même avoir tenté de se retenir.

Heero, par réflexe, regarda dans la direction opposée à Relena et aperçut, dans une loge un peu plus loin, le canon d'un revolver luire dans un éclat de lumière. L'arme fut tirée vers l'intérieur de la loge et Heero vit une ombre en sortir. Il retourna son regard vers la reine et s'aperçut qu'une traînée rouge lui séparait le visage en deux.

Relena, après dix ans de paix, venait d'être assassinée dans son propre château. Heero n'arrivait pas à le croire.

_« Ne me dites pas que ça va recommencer… Mais ça ne finira donc jamais ! »_

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma nouvelle histoire ! Je sais que j'ai encore assassiné Relena, mais je vous promets que c'était vraiment pour les besoins de l'histoire et non seulement par plaisir pervers… Mais c'est un personnage que j'exècre et j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas la tuer quand je la mets dans mes histoires. En fait, je la mets dans mes histoires quand j'ai besoin de tuer quelqu'un... Alors pardon à ceux qui l'apprécient.

Pour l'histoire en elle-même, c'est quelque chose qui m'obsède totalement en ce moment. C'est sans doute ce que je vais avoir écrit jusqu'à présent de plus sombre, mais ça me plaît beaucoup et j'espère que ce sera votre cas aussi. J'ai un esprit un peu tordu, je l'avoue… Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	2. Reckless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre II : Reckless_

* * *

Heero se précipita hors de la loge et descendit vers la salle le plus rapidement qu'il le put. Ce qu'il venait de voir lui paraissait si irréel qu'il croyait qu'il était dans un mauvais rêve. Il arriva tant bien que mal à entrer dans la salle de conférence malgré la panique générale qui avait pris l'assemblée. 

Les soldats s'efforçaient de faire évacuer la foule dans un minimum d'ordre, mais eux-mêmes étaient choqués de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Heero monta sur l'estrade où un attroupement s'était formé, mais il n'eut aucun mal à se faire une place pour constater le fait.

Relena avait bel et bien été assassinée, et ce devant le monde entier, son discours ayant été retransmis par toutes les chaînes de télévision de la terre et des colonies. Elle était là, cette reine qui avait été tant aimée, gisant sur le sol, le sang se déversant de son front où la balle était entrée.

Ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il faisait, Heero plaça deux de ses doigts en dessous de la mâchoire de la reine pour vérifier s'il ne trouvait pas de pouls, mais sa tentative fut vaine. Il sentit alors que les gens qui étaient restés derrière lui s'éloignaient et une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Heero ? » interrogea Trowa.

« Elle est morte. »

Trowa recula, n'arrivant pas à se faire à l'idée d'un assassinat en une telle occasion. Heero se releva et regarda dans la direction de la loge où s'était embusqué le tireur. Il remonta à toute vitesse vers l'étage et fouilla la loge en question. Il n'y trouva rien du tout, pas une trace, rien.

« Mais qui a pu s'infiltrer aussi bien malgré la sécurité ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut.

La chose le dépassait complètement. Heero se sentit tout à coup oppressé et s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux dans le vague.

* * *

« Où est Yuy ! » 

Lady Une était dans un état terrible. La situation la dépassait complètement et l'homme sur lequel elle pouvait le plus compter était introuvable. Elle avait besoin d'explications sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais ne voyait que des gens paniqués.

Il lui fallut attendre que toutes les personnes qui étaient venus en tant que spectateurs au discours aient été évacuées pour pouvoir se déplacer correctement dans le château. Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau entendre ses propres pensées, elle se dirigea vers la salle de conférence et y trouva Quatre qui s'occupait de l'évacuation du corps de Relena avec les ambulanciers rattachés au palais.

« Winner, où est Yuy ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il était là et il est parti en courant je ne sais où. »

Lady Une se passa la main dans ses cheveux par nervosité, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et arrêta un soldat au passage.

« Soldat, trouvez-moi le Général Yuy, il me le faut le plus vite possible. »

« Bien, Général-Chef. (1) »

Le soldat salua et sortit de la salle à la recherche de Heero. A cet instant, Trowa et Wufei arrivèrent sur l'estrade. Ils avaient fait le tour des issues possibles par lesquelles le tueur aurait pu s'infiltrer, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'infiltration.

« Il a dû entrer par la grande porte avec le reste de la foule, » en conclut Wufei.

« Mais il a tiré de là-haut et pourtant, l'étage était fermé, » ajouta Lady Une.

« Dans ce cas, il faut aller inspecter l'étage, » dit Trowa.

Lady Une tourna la tête et vit les ambulanciers refermer le sac noir dans lequel ils avaient déposé la reine. Cet assassinat était trop inattendu, il devait y avoir une explication. Elle se retourna vers les garçons et leur dit :

« Vous trois, allez inspecter l'étage. Si vous trouvez Yuy, venez me rejoindre avec lui. Je serai dans la salle de réunion. »

Et elle partit vers la sortie de la salle. Trowa fut le premier à prendre le même chemin pour se rendre aux loges, suivi de ses deux autres compagnons. Arrivés en haut, ils commencèrent leur inspection, cherchant comment le tueur avait pu atteindre cet endroit. Mais à peine quelques secondes après qu'ils aient entamé leurs recherches, ils virent Heero sortir d'une loge, le visage toujours aussi neutre qu'à son habitude, mais les yeux perdus.

« Heero, Lady Une te cherche partout, » lui dit Quatre.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas à chercher, il n'y a rien ici, » répondit Heero.

Wufei s'avança vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« T'as pas l'air bien, tu te sens mal ? »

« C'est… c'est de ma faute… »

« Non, c'est pas ta faute, Heero, » lui répondit Wufei en le secouant légèrement.

Puis il le tira vers lui et l'entraîna vers l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée en lui disant :

« Bon, Lady Une nous attend pour faire le point sur la situation. »

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, leur chef les fit asseoir autour de la table et sortit un cahier et un stylo. Puis, elle s'adressa à Heero.

« Bien, Yuy, donnez-moi les noms de ceux qui vous ont aidé à vérifier la sécurité. »

Heero, qui avait gardé la tête baissée depuis qu'il s'était assis, releva les yeux et fixa Lady Une.

« Il n'y a que moi. Personne ne m'a aidé. »

Les autres garçons en restèrent bouche bée. Comment quelqu'un avait pu déjouer les moyens de sécurité mis au point par Heero Yuy ? Cela relevait presque de la science-fiction.

« Heero, tu plaisantes j'espère, » commença Quatre. « Comment quelqu'un a pu entrer malgré ce que tu… »

« J'ai passé une semaine à vérifier tous les systèmes d'alarme, les portes verrouillées, j'ai empêché toute information de passer et pourtant, quelqu'un s'est infiltré quand même et a tué Relena. »

A cet instant, on pouvait voir de la colère dans les yeux de Heero. De la colère contre sa propre erreur, erreur qu'il n'avait pas encore identifiée, mais qu'il ne pouvait laisser sans explication.

« Et que s'est-il passé selon vous ? » demanda Lady Une qui était tout aussi surprise que les autres même si elle ne le montrait pas.

« Je pense que le tueur était tout simplement plus habile que moi et qu'il a pu déjouer mon système. »

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce, tous choqués qu'ils étaient par cette déclaration. Apparemment, Heero se sentait vraiment responsable de la mort de Relena qui, croyait-il, avait payé de sa vie une erreur dans son travail.

« Heero… » tenta Quatre.

Mais Heero regardait fixement Lady Une, ne semblant pas faire attention à ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, et s'adressa à sa supérieure.

« Je demande ma destitution pour faute professionnelle, » dit-il solennellement.

« Je vous la refuse Général. »

Heero lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit à l'instant.

« A ce que je vois, nous avons affaire à quelqu'un de très dangereux et il serait très fâcheux pour nous de perdre un chef tel que vous. Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un terroriste appartenant à une organisation comparable à Oz. Nous devons lui mettre la main dessus et cela avant qu'il ne commette un autre geste fâcheux. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, laissant le temps à ses officiers de digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis elle reprit.

« Il y a dix ans, vous avez réussi à arrêter les hostilités dont Oz était à l'origine, j'attends de vous la même chose aujourd'hui. Et puisque vous vous sentez si responsable de la mort de la reine, Général Yuy, vous devriez vous investir à fond pour retrouver l'assassin. »

Lady Une se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et s'adressa à l'ensemble de ses hommes.

« Ce qui vient de nous arriver est quelque chose de terrible. Il me faut l'assassin. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais il me le faut vivant. »

Et elle sortit. Les quatre garçons restèrent un moment en silence puis, d'un geste naturel, ils se déplacèrent pour se rapprocher les uns des autres. Une fois cette opération terminée, ce fut Trowa qui entama la conversation.

« Que sait-on de cet assassin ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ? »

« Pas très bien, je n'ai qu'aperçu une ombre, mais il m'a semblé que c'était un homme, » répondit Heero qui se repassait dans son esprit ce qu'il avait vu de la loge.

« Il faudrait arriver à trouver par où il est entré et sorti, » ajouta Quatre.

C'est alors qu'une idée jaillit dans l'esprit de Wufei.

« Et si l'assassin n'était pas sorti ? S'il était encore dans le château, mais qu'il se cachait pour la suite de son plan ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il y a une suite à son plan ? » questionna Trowa.

« Absolument rien, mais tu ne crois pas qu'après tout le mal qu'il a dû se donner pour s'infiltrer ici et tuer la reine, il va en rester là, comme s'il ne voulait que se venger ? Je crois plutôt, s'il fait partie d'une organisation similaire à Oz, que ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui n'était que le commencement de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. »

« Ce n'est pas bête du tout ce que tu dis, » ajouta Heero. « Mais où pourrait-il se cacher ? »

Le silence retomba sur eux alors que chacun réfléchissait. Mais personne n'arrivait, malgré leur connaissance du palais, à trouver un endroit où on pourrait se cacher sans se faire repérer. Heero leva les yeux au plafond et, sans vraiment faire attention qu'il parlait à voix haute, il dit :

« A l'époque d'Oz, on était cinq. C'est là qu'on aurait vraiment besoin de Duo. »

Trois paires d'yeux grand ouverts se tournèrent vers lui. C'était sans doute la première fois depuis dix ans que Heero prononçait le nom de leur ancien camarade qui les avait quittés. Ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé de lui depuis même si leurs pensées se tournaient souvent vers le jeune homme.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il soit devenu ? » demanda Quatre.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de chaque garçon alors qu'ils imaginaient chacun ce que pouvait faire leur ancien compagnon à cet instant. Mais personne ne pouvait être sûr de quoi que ce soit, aucune nouvelle ne leur ayant été parvenue depuis son départ précipité, dix ans plus tôt. Trowa fut le premier à revenir à la réalité.

« Si l'assassin est encore dans le palais, on devrait pouvoir le localiser avec les caméras de surveillance. »

Heero acquiesça et partit vers son bureau, ses trois compagnons sur les talons. Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit sa carte magnétique et la fit glisser dans la fente. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et Heero alla directement à son ordinateur. Il passa les barrières qu'il avait lui-même montées pour protéger toute intrusion et se retrouva devant une demande de mot de passe. Sans hésiter, il entra le code 'Wing Zero', comme il le faisait toujours, mais une chose plus que singulière se produisit.

Un son plus que désagréable et que Heero n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre s'éleva de la machine. Sur l'écran apparaissait la mention 'Incorrect'. Heero s'était-il donc trompé ? Le clavier de son ordinateur était pourtant comme une seconde nature pour lui, jamais il ne lui arrivait de rater une touche. Sans doute le stress dû aux événements récents le perturbait.

Heero réécrit le code, mais la même mention apparut. Il le refit une troisième fois et le système se bloqua entièrement. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Heero fixait l'écran qui s'était éteint sans oser comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais une voix vint le sortir de son étonnement, le forçant par la même à expliquer la chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yuy ? »

« On a trafiqué mon système informatique. »

Heero était complètement désemparé. En plus d'avoir réussi à s'infiltrer dans un endroit qu'il avait lui-même sécurisé, ce terroriste était entré dans son système informatique et avait tout déréglé.

« Il est très fort, » dit-il, stupéfait.

C'est alors qu'une chose lui revint à l'esprit. Dans un compartiment secret de son bureau se trouvait un moniteur de secours des caméras de surveillance. Il était très improbable que l'assassin ait pu le trouver et Heero avait encore une chance de lui mettre la main dessus. Il se pencha pour regarder sous le bureau et trouva le bouton qui permettait l'accès au moniteur.

Mais alors qu'une partie du bureau se soulevait pour laisser passer le moniteur, Heero eut la surprise de se rendre compte que l'écran ne semblait pas fonctionner.

« Non, il n'a pas pu trouver ça ! » s'écria Heero, commençant à perdre patience.

Il tenta de trouver un canal qui montrait une image, mais l'écran s'obstinait à rester éteint. Il regarda à l'arrière de l'appareil et vit que des fils avaient été coupés. Ce fut alors un jeu très ennuyeux qui commença pour le jeune homme. Dans son énervement, il en venait à ne plus se retrouver dans les fils pour les réassocier.

Les autres se contentaient de le regarder sans savoir comment se rendre utiles. Mais ce qu'ils avaient compris, c'était qu'il valait mieux ne pas interroger Heero, cette simple action allant sans doute entraîner une mauvaise réaction de la part du garçon.

A force de jouer avec les fils, une image finit par apparaître sur l'écran en même temps qu'un soupir de soulagement collectif de la part des quatre garçons. Heero se rassit et fit défiler les canaux qu'il arrivait à atteindre avec son raccordement.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de ne rien trouver, il aperçut, dans un couloir du château, une silhouette tout habillée de noir déposant quelque chose au sol avant de poursuivre son chemin. Heero attrapa le combiné de son téléphone et composa quatre chiffres sur le clavier. Lorsqu'on lui répondit, il dit :

« Un objet suspect a été déposé dans le couloir B-135 au niveau du salon de musique. Et bien allez vérifier de quoi il s'agit et revenez me le dire. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes et Heero put voir sur son écran deux soldats s'approcher de l'objet en question. Puis, l'homme qu'il avait eu au bout du fil se refit entendre dans l'appareil.

« Il s'agit d'une bombe, Général. »

« Pouvez-vous la désamorcer ? »

« C'est déjà fait. Mais que faisait une bombe à cet endroit ? Nous n'avons vu personne. »

« Nous sommes en pleine investigation du problème. Je vous contacterais de nouveau si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. »

Et il raccrocha.

« C'était une bombe, » dit-il à l'intention de ses collègues.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Quatre.

Heero reporta son attention à l'écran et, en changeant de canal, il revit la silhouette qui marchait d'un pas plutôt rapide.

« On fait tout pour le prendre avant qu'il ne sorte du château. »

Et il s'élança vers la porte, la laissant grande ouverte, ne pensant plus à sécuriser le bureau, pas après ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses amis le suivirent, mais ils finirent par le perdre en chemin, ne voyant plus quel couloir il avait emprunté. Trowa, apercevant une troupe de soldats se diriger vers une autre sortie, décida de les suivre.

En fait, Heero avait parfaitement vu vers où l'intrus s'était dirigé et il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser s'échapper. Tout en courant à travers les couloirs, il fit prévenir les unités du palais à qui il fit passer l'ordre d'encercler le château. Cet homme avait commis un acte absolument odieux, et cela sans avoir été bloqué par son travail, Heero ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller si impunément.

Il arriva bientôt à l'embranchement d'un couloir qui donnait sur une sortie de secours dont un très petit nombre connaissait l'existence. De l'extérieur, elle était invisible, se fondant parfaitement dans le mur sans laisser voir qu'il y avait une faille. Mais même de l'intérieur, il fallait savoir qu'une ouverture se trouvait là pour la voir tant elle était bien camouflée.

Autant l'intrus ne pouvait pas savoir qu'une sortie se trouvait là, autant Heero savait que cet homme connaissait son existence, les déboires de son système informatique lui revenant à l'esprit comme une gifle. Si cet homme avait pu contourner les barrières de l'ordinateur de Heero, rien n'avait pu l'empêcher de prendre connaissance de la géographie du palais.

Et comme pour confirmer l'idée de Heero, ce dernier, en regardant dans la direction de la sortie de secours, vit une ombre passer. Il repartit dans sa course à l'instant même, voyant la porte en train de se refermer alors que l'ombre courait vers l'extérieur. Mais Heero fut plus rapide que le mécanisme et eut le temps de sortir avant que la porte ne se referme sous son nez.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Heero fut surpris par la nuit qu'il n'avait pas vu tomber. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée sans plus savoir où il se trouvait et lorsqu'il avait émergé, il s'était dirigé directement dans son bureau sans prendre connaissance de l'heure qui était déjà bien avancée.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que sa vue ne commence à s'habituer à l'obscurité et ce fut pour voir la silhouette de l'homme qu'il poursuivait en train de partir vers la forêt. Heero vit rouge un instant, pensant que s'il arrivait à la forêt, doué comme il l'était, même avec ses soldats, on ne pourrait plus le prendre. Mais le fait que l'homme ne semblait pas pressé vu qu'il marchait d'un pas plutôt lent vers les arbres fit sourire Heero.

_« Je le trouve bien inconscient pour quelqu'un de si doué. »_

Il avait donc une chance. Heero se mit donc à courir vers l'assassin le plus vite qu'il put et tendit la main en avant pour l'attraper. Sans vraiment savoir quoi attraper, sa main arriva tout de même à saisir le col de la veste noire de l'homme lorsqu'elle en fut assez près. Ce dernier, se sentant retenu par quelqu'un, se mit à se débattre. Mais Heero ne lâcha pas.

Voyant que l'homme qui le tenait ne voulait pas lâcher, l'assassin prit la décision de se libérer de sa veste pour se libérer. Il laissa ses bras glisser hors des manches, mais cette action eut pour effet de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, l'empêchant de repartir dans la seconde. Mais du temps qu'il mit à se relever, les soldats l'encerclaient déjà, pointant leurs armes sur lui.

Heero, lui, regarda la veste qu'il tenait à la main et reporta son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait dos. Il eut d'abord un choc en voyant une longue tresse opaque sortir de sous une casquette noire qu'il venait juste de remarquer, mais ce fut quand le terroriste se retourna vers lui et que la visière de sa casquette se releva assez pour lui permettre de voir deux yeux violets qu'il sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde.

« Duo ? »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Général-Chef : Invention de ma part parce que je ne savais pas quel grade donner à Lady Une. Etant donné que j'ai fait de Heero un général, je ne pouvais pas la placer au même niveau et je ne pouvais pas non plus la rétrograder au grade de colonel. Elle sera donc Général-Chef. 

Note de l'auteur : Bon combien d'entre vous avez deviné depuis longtemps que c'était Duo ? Plein, je suis sûre. Malgré tous mes efforts, je suis certaine que la surprise n'a pas été comme je la voulais, mais c'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre. Alors donc, Duo est de retour… en tant que terroriste. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, je vous laisse mijoter un peu dans votre jus en attendant le prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	3. Wordless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre III : Wordless_

* * *

Heero ressentit une profonde joie à la vue de son ami, mais ce sentiment s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu face à l'expression que ces yeux reflétaient. Une drôle d'impression saisit Heero alors qu'il croyait décerner de la haine, du mépris et de la colère, le tout créant un regard que jamais Heero n'avait vu chez Duo.

C'est alors que la réalité le rattrapa, repensant à l'assassinat de Relena et à la bombe qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les dégâts pour lesquels elle avait été perdue. La présence de Duo dans le palais après dix ans de silence était-il pur hasard ou bien le garçon avait-il quelque chose à voir avec les événements tragiques qui s'étaient produits dans la journée ?

« Duo ? » appela une seconde fois Heero, espérant de toutes ses forces une réponse.

Mais la réponse qu'il reçut était loin de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il vit soudainement apparaître le poing de Duo au niveau de son visage avant que sa vue ne s'embrouille pendant un moment et qu'une forte douleur ne se fasse ressentir sur sa joue. Et alors qu'il reprenait à peine ses esprits, un second coup partit, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Couché au sol, il vit alors Duo s'accroupir à côté de lui, un genou à terre alors que son autre jambe avait enjambé son corps.

Heero était si surpris qu'il en était paralysé. Duo n'avait jamais réussi à tromper ses réflexes, même malgré l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait le dessus sur lui à cet instant ? Heero plongea ses yeux dans le regard de son agresseur et prit presque peur tant l'expression qu'il y voyait lui paraissait absurde venant de son ancien camarade. Et cette expression crispée de colère ne pouvait appartenir à Duo.

C'est alors que ce dernier se releva brutalement, laissant Heero au sol. Une fois debout, le terroriste regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche et, se voyant encerclé, il reporta son regard sur Heero. Ce dernier ne vit rien venir. Duo rapprocha son bras gauche de son corps et le releva ensuite, un revolver braqué sur Heero au niveau de sa tête.

Cette image choqua profondément Heero. Cet homme qu'il se faisait une joie de retrouver et qui lui avait tant manqué, autant sur le plan du travail que sur le plan personnel, au lieu de lui faire un de ces merveilleux sourires comme pendant leur jeunesse, le regardait froidement, son arme braquée sur lui. De plus, il reconnut ce revolver comme étant celui qui avait servi à abattre Relena. C'est alors que la voix de Duo se fit entendre pour la première fois, haute et forte.

« Reculez et laissez-moi le champ libre si vous ne voulez pas que votre chef se retrouve avec un plomb dans la cervelle. »

Les soldats hésitèrent, ne sachant quoi choisir entre leur supérieur qu'ils tenaient en grande estime et la capture du terroriste qui avait été ordonné par ce même chef qui se trouvait menacé à cet instant. L'un d'eux, au bord de la panique, tenta d'interroger Heero sur la bonne décision à prendre.

« Général… » appela-t-il.

Ce fut cette appellation qui fit apparaître le sourire que Heero attendait, mais ce sourire ne lui plut pas du tout. Un petit rire passa les lèvres de Duo et il dit, s'adressant à Heero seul :

« Ainsi, cette garce t'a fait général. Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus là pour voir son petit soldat se débrouiller aussi bien. »

Heero eut peur de comprendre ce que cachaient ces paroles. Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais l'attitude de Duo le forçait à voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

« C'était donc toi ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir, se relevant sur ses coudes.

« Je vous ai dit de reculer ! » lança Duo en s'accroupissant sur Heero pour lui attraper le col et lui coller le canon de son arme sur le front.

Les soldats, craignant pour la vie de leur général, obtempérèrent et firent marche arrière. Duo sourit à ce mouvement massif, mais c'était sans compter sur une personne qui se trouvait derrière lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Trowa, qui s'était joint à une unité qui avait reçu l'ordre d'encercler le château, s'était retrouvé dans le groupe auquel Duo faisait dos. Bien sûr, en découvrant l'identité du jeune homme, il ne s'était pas montré. Ce fut donc à cet instant, alors que Duo se croyait tiré d'affaire, que Trowa se rapprocha de lui sans un bruit et lui asséna un coup sur la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Duo tomba sur le sol humide de rosée par cette nuit fraîche, le visage paisible, presque comme il l'était à l'époque de la guerre. Heero fut d'ailleurs très surpris par ce brusque changement d'expression. Mais Trowa se remit plus rapidement de la surprise et prit en main son émetteur pour prévenir Lady Une de la situation.

« Colonel Barton au rapport. Terroriste neutralisé. A vous. »

« Félicitations Colonel. Un idée de son identité ? A vous. »

« C'est… Il s'agit de Duo Maxwell. »

Un silence se fit de l'autre côté de la ligne avant que les ordres ne parviennent à Trowa.

« Mettez-le en cellule et retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau avec Yuy, Chang et Winner. A vous. »

« Bien reçu. Terminé. »

Trowa remit en place son émetteur et lança un regard perplexe à Heero dont les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais ils avaient un ordre à exécuter. Heero se releva et ils attrapèrent alors le corps endormi, chacun s'emparant d'une extrémité, et se rendirent vers le sous-sol où se trouvaient les cellules.

Arrivés dans un grand couloir longé de grilles, Trowa et Heero s'arrêtèrent devant celle qui semblait la plus solide et qui était équipée de chaînes très résistantes. Un soldat qui les avait accompagnés jusque là leur ouvrit la cellule et les laissa entrer. Duo, toujours inconscient, se laissa attacher au mur sans pouvoir se défendre.

« Dire qu'on est en train d'attacher Duo, » dit doucement Heero qui se faisait violence pour ne pas désobéir à l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné.

« Je me demande comment ça se fait que ce soit lui qu'on ait attrapé, » continua Trowa qui était lui-même surpris de la situation.

Lorsque les chaînes furent bien fixées aux poignets et aux chevilles de Duo, les deux officiers sortirent de la cellule, prenant bien soin de la refermer, et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur chef. En chemin, ils retrouvèrent Quatre et Wufei qui avaient été mis au courant que le terroriste avait été capturé, mais apparemment, ils ne savaient rien de l'identité de l'homme.

« Bravo, vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux, » dit Quatre qui semblait heureux de la capture de l'assassin de la reine.

Mais le garçon ressentit une drôle d'atmosphère entre ses deux compagnons et le silence dans lequel ils restaient ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Heero arrêta sa marche, le regard au sol. Il avait presque honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Lui qui désirait plus que tout depuis un certain temps revoir Duo, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le mettre en prison. Quatre s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Heero se décida alors à parler.

« Duo… »

Quatre fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec l'affaire. Mais Heero s'expliqua.

« Le terroriste, c'est Duo. »

Autant Quatre que Wufei eut un sursaut de surprise. Ce que venait de dire Heero dépassait toute logique. Comment Duo, qui avait combattu à leurs côtés, avait pu changer de camp ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Quatre voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais Heero se remit à avancer.

« Lady Une nous attend. »

* * *

Lady Une regardait tour à tour Heero et Trowa, quelque peu incrédule.

« Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous affirmez. »

Heero la fixa dans les yeux, une expression indescriptible se reflétant dans les siens.

« Un jeune homme de notre âge, une longue tresse et un regard violet, vous voulez vraiment que je vérifie ? »

Il se faisait arrogant et il le savait. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler tant la situation le dépassait. Il était partagé, ne sachant pas vers quel côté pencher. D'une part, ce terroriste avait assassiné Relena, ce qui allait engendrer un tas de conséquences déplorables, autant pour le royaume que pour les autres peuples de la terre et ceux des colonies, mais d'un autre côté, il s'agissait de Duo.

Lady Une, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, ne releva pas la remarque de son général. Elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'avait dû être le choc ressenti par le garçon lorsqu'il avait reconnu son ancien ami, mais le fait était que cet ancien ami se trouvait être devenu leur ennemi. Il fallait donc agir en conséquences.

« Général Yuy, dès que le prisonnier sera réveillé, faites-lui passer un interrogatoire pour que nous puissions savoir à quoi nous attendre avec lui et les siens s'il n'agit pas seul. »

Heero se leva et, en saluant à peine, il sortit de la pièce pour retourner aux cellules. Lady Une donna congé aux trois autres officiers qui sortirent à leur tour. La situation était plutôt étrange et chacun d'eux avait une drôle d'impression face à la soudaine apparition de Duo. Une fois dans les couloirs, ils purent échanger leurs pensées.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Duo qui ait assassiné Relena, » commença Quatre. « Il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur ? »

« Je ne crois pas, » répondit Trowa. « S'il n'était pas coupable, pourquoi aurait-il cherché à s'enfuir ? Et pourquoi nous aurait-il caché son retour ? Non, c'était bien lui. »

« Ensuite, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le rapport d'interrogatoire, mais je doute qu'il soit beaucoup rempli, » ajouta Wufei.

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir désert et Quatre et Trowa fixèrent Wufei.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Quatre.

Wufei eut un petit sourire alors que des souvenirs du passé ressurgissaient dans son esprit. Il regarda ses deux collègues et leur expliqua.

« Peut-être que vous l'avez oublié, mais Duo est quelqu'un de très têtu et Heero s'en sort pas mal aussi de ce côté-là. Et comme je connais Duo, je suis sûr qu'il ne voudra rien dire alors que Heero ne le laissera pas en paix avant d'avoir eu ses informations, ce qui fait que nous allons avoir un combat de celui qui cédera le premier. »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène dans son esprit, mais ce sourire s'estompa vite lorsqu'une ombre passa sur cette image. Wufei n'avait pas revu Duo, mais il avait compris que le garçon n'était plus le même. De plus, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de tuer Relena. Un tel acte prouvait qu'un grand changement avait opéré en Duo, mais qu'il l'avait fait évolué dans une mauvaise voie.

Pour ce qui était de Heero, Wufei se disait que d'avoir été confronté à ce nouveau Duo qui semblait froid et distant avait dû faire un choc à l'officier. Ajouter à cela que Heero n'avait pas l'air bien dans sa peau depuis quelques mois déjà, cette confrontation inquiétait grandement le Chinois. A l'attention de ses deux amis, il dit tout haut :

« Espérons que ça ne se termine pas trop mal tout ça. »

De son côté, Heero était retourné à l'ascenseur pour se rendre de nouveau à l'étage des cellules. Mais ce qu'il allait faire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Interroger Duo sur ses activités terroristes envers le royaume de Sank, que c'était ridicule ! Mais les faits montraient que c'était la réalité même s'il était difficile de croire qui en était l'auteur. Mais Heero se dit que Duo lui expliquerait ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Il arriva bientôt au sous-sol et se fit conduire jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier. Une fois que Heero fut devant la grille, un frisson lui parcourut à la vue de ce qui s'offrait à lui. Duo était parfaitement réveillé et tentait de faire sortir ses poignets des bracelets de fers qui le retenaient prisonnier, et malgré les filets de sang qui coulaient sur ses bras, aucune expression ne se voyait sur son visage. Heero eut l'impression de se revoir, dix ans plus tôt.

Lorsque Duo se rendit compte qu'on l'observait, il releva son regard violet auquel Heero ne put empêcher son regard de s'y agripper même s'il lui donna un second frisson. Il lui fallut deux bonnes secondes avant de pouvoir ordonner au soldat d'ouvrir la grille, mais il put finalement entrer dans la cellule. Ensuite, le soldat, sur un nouvel ordre du général, rebroussa chemin pour reprendre son poste.

Les deux garçons étaient enfin face à face, seuls, mais tous les deux gardaient le silence. Apparemment, aucun des deux n'avait envie de faire le premier pas en engageant la conversation, mais il fallait qu'ils parlent. Heero avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi Duo se retrouvait enchaîné dans cette cellule alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant les dix dernières années. Et comme Duo ne se décidait pas à parler, ce fut Heero qui ouvrit la bouche.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Ces quelques mots portaient en eux une profonde tristesse et Duo ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du prisonnier, mais il ne répondit pas.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse Duo, » enchaîna Heero.

Mais le garçon s'obstinait à rester muet. Cette attitude déplut grandement à Heero qui décida alors de ravaler ses sentiments d'homme pour laisser place à ceux du général. Il reprit son attitude froide et distante qui ne l'avait jamais quitté dans son travail et parla comme le soldat qui avait perdu sa reine.

« Nous savons que vous êtes l'assassin de la reine Relena. Quels sont vos motifs ? »

Mais encore là, il n'obtint aucune réponse, Duo se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux que Heero détournait de temps en temps, incapable de soutenir ce regard qu'il trouvait plus qu'étrange, surtout venant de Duo. Heero fit encore une tentative.

« Pourquoi avez-vous assassiné la reine et que comptiez-vous faire après cela ? »

Mais ce fut vain. Aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres du prisonnier qui s'étirèrent même en un sourire plus qu'effrayant, mais sans jamais se séparer. Mais Heero n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. S'appuyant contre le mur en face de Duo, il le regarda fixement, prêt à poser les mêmes questions jusqu'à obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait.

Mais Duo aussi était déterminé, déterminé à ne rien dire. L'interrogatoire promettait d'être long, très long.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Heero passait ses heures à poser des questions à Duo qui restaient toujours sans réponse. Ce qui énervait le plus le soldat n'était pas qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, mais qu'il n'obtenait aucun mot. Duo n'avait pas dit une parole depuis son emprisonnement et Heero le vivait très mal, même s'il ne le montrait à personne.

Heero passait toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit dans la cellule de Duo sans arrêter de lui poser des questions. Il ne sortait que deux fois par jour pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir son prisonnier, et lui-même par la même occasion. Mais de la nourriture que Heero lui apportait, Duo ne mangeait presque rien, ce qui déplaisait à Heero.

Mais alors que Heero faisait de son mieux pour découvrir quelque chose dans cette confrontation, ses collègues pilotes travaillaient avec Lady Une pour tenter de trouver des informations par une autre voie, ce qui n'était pas aisé.

« Je commence à perdre patience, » dit Wufei en se frottant les yeux irrités par le manque de sommeil. « Duo a bien manœuvré et n'a rien laissé au hasard. On ne trouvera jamais rien de cette manière. »

Lady Une dévisagea l'officier, une pointe de colère dans les yeux.

« Colonel, je vous prierais de garder votre pessimisme pour vous et de vous concentrer sur votre tâche. »

Pour le coup, Wufei ne dit plus rien sans pour autant changer d'opinion. Mais il savait que ce qu'il faisait ne donnerait rien, autant que l'interrogatoire de Duo mené par Heero qui n'en finissait plus. Il n'aurait pas pu le croire dix ans plus tôt, mais il savait que Duo ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche et que rien ne pourrait l'y obliger.

Il se remit donc au travail à contre-cœur, lançant un regard en coin à Trowa assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'en pensait pas moins que son compagnon, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, l'image de Duo lui revenant sans cesse en tête.

Duo, celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un petit frère et dont le départ il y avait dix ans lui avait déchiré le cœur, lui avait paru si différent de l'époque de leur collaboration que Trowa avait du mal à se défaire de cette sombre silhouette dessinée dans son esprit de ce garçon qui lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos.

« Barton, arrêtez de rêvasser et concentrez-vous. »

La voix de leur supérieur avait retenti dans la pièce tel un grondement de tonnerre. Ne comprenait-elle pas le doute dans lequel ils pataugeaient tous ? Etait-elle donc insensible ou ignorait-elle ce sentiment en privilégiant le travail ? Nul ne le savait. Mais le ton de Lady Une déplut profondément à Trowa qui, sans doute pour la première fois, se révolta contre l'autorité.

« Et se concentrer sur quoi ? Nous n'avons rien. Vous semblez ne pas vous rendre compte de qui est notre ennemi. Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple malade en quête de conquête de l'univers, c'est de Duo Maxwell que nous parlons, ancien pilote de Gundam qui n'était pas des plus tendres. Et tout le monde dans cette pièce sait qu'il ne dira rien, même face à Heero. Votre général est très fort, mais je crois qu'il a trouvé plus fort que lui. »

Lady Une était verte de rage. Cette insubordination, surtout venant de son colonel le plus discipliné, lui avait fait un très mauvais effet et elle ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

« Sachez, Colonel Barton, que je sais ce que je fais. Vous insinuez que j'oublie délibérément certains détails, mais vous semblez en oublier vous aussi. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai fait partie d'Oz pendant la guerre et que je sais faire parler les gens ? »

Un sourire imperceptible passa sur son visage pendant une seconde alors qu'elle se souvenait de cette période pendant laquelle elle était si heureuse de travailler pour Treize Kushrenada. Mais ce songe fut gâché par la nouvelle intervention de Trowa.

« Vous avez peut-être le tour pour faire parler les gens, mais de nous cinq, vous n'avez jamais réussi à en faire parler un seul et ce, malgré vos moyens de persuasion. »

Cette fois-ci, la femme sentit une vague de rage monter en elle et prête à sortir, mais l'arrivée de Heero dans la pièce coupa net cette ascension, l'espoir que le jeune homme lui apportât une bonne nouvelle annulant son précédent sentiment. Mais Heero n'affichait aucune expression, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Il refuse toujours de parler. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis son emprisonnement, même pas pour me lancer une insulte. »

Heero regarda tour à tour ses compagnons avant de poser son regard sur sa patronne.

« J'ai tout essayé pour le faire parler, j'ai fait jouer notre ancienne collaboration, la culpabilité d'avoir tué le symbole de la paix qu'était Relena, il a bien ri de cela d'ailleurs, mais rien n'y a fait, il garde le silence. »

Il regardait Lady Une avec insistance, voulant savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour exécuter l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné. Cette nouvelle avait beaucoup énervé la femme et ce fut sur un ton froid et distant qu'elle répondit à la demande muette de Heero.

« Eh bien, s'il ne veut pas parler, torturez-le. »

Heero, autant que ses camarades, fut choqué d'une telle proposition.

« Mais… »

« C'est un ordre Yuy ! » s'exclama Lady Une, profondément en colère qu'un deuxième officier lui tienne tête. « Je veux ces informations, alors faites-les lui cracher ! »

Heero ne dit plus rien. Il se contenta de tourner les talons et de reprendre son chemin dans le sens inverse de ce qu'il venait de faire. Tout en marchant, il ferma les yeux très fort pour empêcher une larme de couler.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je vous avais prévenus dès le début qu'il y aurait de la torture. Comment ? je ne vous avais pas dit que ça allait être Duo torturé par Heero ? Ben non quand même, il fallait vous garder la surprise… Sinon, je sais que vous n'en savez pas plus sur le pourquoi Duo est un terroriste, mais c'est pour bientôt… je crois. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et à bientôt.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	4. Painless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre IV : Painless_

**Ce chapitre contient de la torture…**

* * *

« Attendez, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! » 

La voix de Trowa s'était élevée bien plus haut que jamais à l'entente de l'ordre que venait de donner Lady Une à Heero. Furieux, il se leva pour partir à la suite du général, mais il fut retenu par la manche de sa veste par Quatre qui lui lança un regard grave.

« Ne complique pas plus la situation. Assieds-toi. »

La rage fusait de ses yeux alors qu'il faisait tous les efforts pour ne pas la laisser exploser, mais il fit ce que son camarade lui avait demandé. Lady Une releva les yeux, fixa un instant Trowa, puis se leva, emportant toutes ses affaires. Elle sortit sans une parole et referma la porte derrière elle. C'est alors que Trowa se retourna brusquement vers Quatre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a ordonné à Heero ? »

« Oui, elle lui a dit de le torturer s'il ne parlait pas, » répondit calmement Quatre.

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu trouves ça normal de demander à Heero de torturer Duo pour lui soutirer des informations ? »

Quatre ferma doucement les yeux. Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser l'horreur qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ?

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas normal, c'est même odieux. Depuis quand a-t-on besoin de soutirer des informations à nos amis ? C'est là qu'on voit vraiment d'où vient notre chef. Mais dis-toi que Heero souffre assez comme ça et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un avis extérieur pour savoir que ce qu'il va faire est horrible. »

L'échange entre les deux soldats fut brusquement interrompu lorsque le poing de Wufei fracassa la table devant lui, faisant entendre un léger craquement du bois. Le garçon était furieux. Il se leva en serrant les poings.

« Vous vous rendez compte où on en est arrivé ? On torture nos propres amis et on se prétend les défenseurs de la paix ? Pff, ridicule ! En fait, Duo a été le plus malin, c'est lui qui a eu raison il y a dix ans. Et Heero qui a même hésité… Mais pourquoi il est resté s'il avait un doute ? »

Wufei s'éloigna de la table et alla s'asseoir contre le mur, ses genoux ramenés contre lui. Doucement, il murmura un faible :

« Duo… »

Ses compagnons le regardaient, atterrés de voir une telle réaction venant de la part du Chinois. Il était rare que le garçon exprimât ses émotions ouvertement, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Duo, les quatre anciens pilotes de Gundam ne pouvaient plus se contrôler entièrement.

Trowa en avait été la plus grande preuve. Il s'était ouvertement opposé aux ordres de son supérieur et lui avait répondu de façon arrogante et agressive. Mais il s'en voulait tellement.

« Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça, je ne l'aurais jamais assommé. »

Quatre le regarda d'un air étrange.

« Tu veux dire que tu l'aurais laissé s'enfuir en sachant qu'il avait tué Relena ? »

Trowa fixa le blond dans les yeux et, sur un ton qui se fit glacial, il répliqua :

« Entre la souffrance d'un peuple qui n'a plus de reine et celle de Heero étant obligé de torturer celui qui compte le plus pour lui, je choisis sans hésiter la souffrance du peuple. Une reine, ça se remplace. »

Mais la réalité n'était pas telle que Trowa l'aurait voulue. Heero était de nouveau devant l'ascenseur qui menait aux étages inférieurs, mais il restait debout devant les portes closes, n'ayant même pas appuyé sur le bouton tant ce qu'il devait faire le terrorisait.

Fébrilement, il leva sa main et tint son doigt à la hauteur du bouton sans oser le presser. Mais, comme un signe du destin, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir deux soldats qui venaient d'un étage supérieur. Les deux hommes, en voyant Heero, le saluèrent en le félicitant pour la capture de l'assassin de la reine.

Heero ne put qu'esquisser un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement avant de prendre la place des deux soldats pour continuer dans le sens de l'ascenseur. La machine était enclenchée. Tout ce qu'il espérait à cet instant était que Duo se décide à parler pour lui éviter d'exécuter son odieuse tâche.

Il appuya sur le bouton indiquant l'étage qu'il ne voulait pas atteindre malgré ce qu'on lui avait ordonné et se laissa descendre avec la cabine. Le voyant lumineux au-dessus de Heero s'alluma et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir qui parut lugubre au général. Au bout de ce couloir, il allait devoir affronter la plus horrible des épreuves de toute sa vie.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se laissa guider par le mécanisme de ses pieds passant systématiquement l'un devant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant le soldat qui gardait la section des cellules. En ce moment, il n'y en avait qu'une seule occupée, très peu de personnes ayant commis des actes passibles d'emprisonnement. Mais il se trouvait que celui qui sortait de cette généralité était une personne des plus chères à Heero et qui se retrouvait être contre lui.

Ce dernier se fit escorter jusqu'à la cellule où il retrouva Duo toujours dans cette même position, assis au sol contre un des murs, les mains pendantes des bracelets de fers reliés au mur par de grosses chaînes. En le voyant arriver, il garda ce visage neutre auquel Heero faisait face depuis deux jours, un nouveau coup de poignard pour Heero. Ce dernier se planta devant le prisonnier et, lorsque le soldat fut reparti, il lui dit, en fixant son regard dans le sien :

« Duo, parle-moi. Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte que tu cours de grands risques en gardant le silence. »

Alors qu'il espérait une parole, même quelque chose exprimant tout le mépris que Duo semblait ressentir pour lui, rien ne vint. Heero se surprit à supplier.

« Je t'en prie Duo… Ne me force pas à faire quelque chose qui me répugne… »

Mais le regard de Duo resta de marbre. Heero était complètement perdu, ne trouvant aucun moyen de se sortir de cette horrible situation. Pendant un instant, une idée folle le prit et il pensa même détacher les liens de son prisonnier et l'aider à s'enfuir. Mais alors qu'il pensait sérieusement mettre à exécution son idée, la grille s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa entrer un autre soldat plutôt imposant que Heero ne connaissait pas.

« Général Yuy, Capitaine Johnson à votre service, je suis envoyé par Lady Une pour torturer le prisonnier. »

En disant cela, le capitaine afficha un sourire satisfait, ce qui glaça le sang de Heero. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers Duo dont les yeux le transperçaient, mais n'exprimait toujours rien. C'est alors que le soldat reprit la parole.

« Où devons-nous aller pour commencer l'interrogatoire ? »

Ce fut à cet instant que Heero comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Lady Une, ayant eu peur d'une faiblesse de la part de son général, avait demandé à cette brute d'assister à un nouvel interrogatoire et d'intervenir en utilisant la torture si le prisonnier refusait toujours de parler. Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir à faire du mal à Duo, Heero devait regarder un autre infliger des horreurs à son ancien ami sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. On voyait bien là les méthodes d'Oz.

Après avoir pris une bonne respiration, Heero fit un signe de tête vers l'extérieur de la cellule à Johnson, lui demandant de le suivre avec prisonnier. Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit et il se dirigea vers Duo qu'il détacha et qu'il emmena à la suite de Heero.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une pièce blanche moyennement éclairée dans laquelle il y avait une armoire fermée, une chaise et une plaque de fer placée à un angle de quarante-cinq degrés du sol. Une fois dans la pièce, Johnson jeta Duo sur la chaise et lui attacha les poignets et les chevilles de manière à ne pas se recevoir de coups. Il fit alors un signe à Heero qui le fit sortir. Une fois seul avec Duo, il reprit la parole.

« C'est ta dernière chance Duo. Ce gars-là ne te fera pas de cadeau et tu n'es pas dans une position qui me permette d'empêcher ce qu'il va te faire si tu persistes à garder le silence. »

Ces paroles, au lieu d'effrayer Duo, eurent pour effet de le faire rire. Un petit sourire provocateur se fixa sur son visage, ce qui attrista Heero. Ce dernier rappela Johnson qui revint dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'armoire sans l'ouvrir. Il était prêt à intervenir et Heero commença.

« Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

Il avait peur, peur de ce que cet homme allait sortir de son armoire, avec quoi il allait faire souffrir Duo.

_« Je t'en prie Duo, dis quelque chose. »_

Heero se dit alors que peut-être Duo ne se rendait pas compte de sa position ou qu'il comptait sur leur ancienne amitié pour éviter la torture. Peut-être qu'après une intervention, il parlerait. Cette idée le répugna, mais il se tourna vers le soldat et lui fit un signe de la tête.

L'homme ouvrit alors les deux portes de l'armoire et en sortit un couteau possédant une lame d'une quinzaine de centimètres, bien pointue. Mais alors qu'il s'était mis à approcher, Heero l'arrêta d'un signe de la main et adressa une dernière fois la parole à Duo, espérant provoquer quelque chose en lui.

« Quand je pense qu'on a subi ce genre de traitement il y a dix ans et que tu occupes encore une fois cette place… Tu te retrouves encore une fois dans le mauvais camp Duo. »

Et c'est là, contre toute attente, que Duo ouvrit la bouche pour en laisser sortir des paroles accompagnées d'un petit rire ironique.

« Il faut croire que ça me plaît d'être un terroriste. »

Mais cette première phrase était accompagnée d'une lueur de tristesse qui passait par les yeux violets du jeune homme et qui fit mal à Heero. Ce dernier, croyant que le prisonnier était peut-être disposé à parler, le lui demanda pour être sûr.

« As-tu autre chose à dire ? »

Mais la même expression qui avait occupé le visage de Duo depuis les deux derniers jours revint, ne laissant pas de place à la discussion. Heero, d'un regard, donna donc le feu vert à Johnson qui s'avança vers le prisonnier, son couteau au niveau de son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à côté de Duo, il lui tourna autour, tentant d'intimider sa proie, faisans briller la lame dans la lumière de l'ampoule au plafond, mais celui qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas n'importe qui et ne se laissait pas impressionner aussi facilement. Finalement, le soldat s'arrêta derrière la chaise et avança sa main gauche vers le bras de Duo. Doucement, il releva la manche de la chemise noire qui recouvrait le membre et caressa un instant la peau.

« Que tu as la peau douce, ce serait dommage de l'abîmer… »

A peine venait-il de prononcer ces mots que son autre main, celle qui tenait le couteau, s'abattit violemment sur la peau en question, la lame se plantant dans l'avant-bras de Duo, entre les deux os. Heero sursauta face à ce geste si brusque et si inattendu. De plus, il savait Duo gaucher (1) et, avec ce bras blessé, ses mouvements seraient bien plus limités. Mais le prisonnier n'avait pas bronché, aucun signe de douleur ne parut sur son corps.

Sur le coup, ce manque de réaction fit croire à Heero que le soldat l'avait raté, mais un coup d'œil au bras de Duo lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, le sang s'écoulait de la blessure en longues traînées rouges qui, en s'écoulant au sol, avaient formé une petite flaque qui grandissait de plus en plus.

« Oh, que je suis maladroit ! » s'exclama Johnson. « Attends, je vais t'enlever ça. »

Il se saisit du manche du couteau et fit tourner la lame dans la plaie un bon moment, charcutant le bras généreusement et faisant entendre des craquements écoeurants avant de retirer d'un coup sec la lame. Heero, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Duo, se sentait oppressé. De voir Duo dans une telle posture sans pouvoir l'aider le rendait fou. Comme il aurait aimé éventrer ce soldat avec ce petit couteau…

Mais il était loin de la fin. A peine le couteau avait-il été retiré du bras de Duo que le soldat jeta l'arme au loin dans la pièce et qu'il retourna vers l'armoire pour prendre un autre jouet. De cet entrepôt d'objets de torture, il sortit un long fouet noir qu'il fit claquer dans les airs. Mais ce fut Heero qui réagit plutôt que Duo qui restait de marbre.

Johnson s'approcha à nouveau de Duo et se pencha vers lui pour déboutonner la chemise noire. Ensuite, il lui donna un coup sur la tête, histoire de le sonner un peu. Du temps que Duo retrouve ses esprits, il avait été détaché de la chaise et sa chemise l'avait quitté. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut jeté sur la plaque de fer qui fit naître la chair de poule sur son corps tiède, ayant réagi face à la froideur du métal.

Une fois sanglé sur la table, Duo se retrouva la tête tournée vers Heero qui regardait, de plus en plus horrifié, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut le vide qu'il y avait dans ces prunelles violette. Johnson regarda le prisonnier avec un petit sourire satisfait, mais il remarqua que le dos de sa victime était barrée par sa longue tresse. Sans délicatesse aucune, il attrapa la masse de cheveux et la plaça sur l'épaule de Duo.

Le fouet s'éleva dans les airs et retomba dans un claquement sinistre sur le dos de Duo dont le corps ne réagit pas. Johnson émit un petit rire et releva le bras pour frapper plus fort. Heero fermait les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde à chaque claquement. Mais entre les coups, son regard ne lâchait pas le jeune homme et il avait l'impression que Duo ne ressentait plus rien, même pas la douleur des coups qu'il recevait.

« On fait l'homme fort à ce que je vois, » s'exclama le soldat entre deux coups de fouet, franchement impressionné par le contrôle de Duo.

Mais il avait la ferme intention de faire crier sa victime et il releva le bras encore une fois. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper, la tresse de Duo, suite aux nombreuses secousses, avait glissé et était revenue dans sa position naturelle, en plein milieu du dos de Duo. Johnson la replaça sur son épaule et recommença à frapper Duo qui ne laissait toujours aucun signe de douleur apparaître.

Heero ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait endurer un tel châtiment ainsi. Il se rappelait de l'époque où plus d'une fois, il s'était fait lui-même torturé par Oz. Malgré son entraînement, il arrivait à ne pas crier de douleur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre un faible gémissement de temps en temps, sans parler de son corps qui réagissait selon les nerfs touchés. Ce que faisait Duo lui paraissait totalement inhumain. Ne ressentait-il donc plus rien ?

« Je vois que tu te retiens, mais ça ne va pas durer, » lui dit le soldat qui sentait son niveau d'énergie augmenter face à la retenue de Duo qui commençait à vraiment l'irriter.

Il frappa encore quelques coups avant de s'arrêter, la tresse de Duo ayant à nouveau glissé. Johnson grogna doucement avant de la remettre là où il l'avait déjà mise, mais elle ne tint pas en place, éveillant de la colère en lui. Furieux, il jeta le fouet au sol et se redirigea vers l'armoire.

« C'est que ça commence à m'énerver ! Pas moyen de travailler tranquille ! »

Heero le regarda, surpris, en train de fouiller dans l'armoire et le vit se retourner avec une paire de ciseaux à la main. Heero le regarda bizarrement, ne saisissant pas ce qu'il voulait faire avec cet objet, mais une pensée qui lui glaça le sang passa dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il voyait le soldat revenir près de Duo.

« De toute façon, ce sont les filles qui portent les cheveux longs. »

Lorsque l'homme fut assez près de Duo, il lui saisit sa tresse et la plaça entre les deux lames, un sourire aux lèvres. Duo, lui, avait les yeux dans le vague et alors qu'il sentit une des lames contre sa nuque, Heero le vit fermer fortement les yeux.

« Ca suffit. Sortez. »

Johnson s'arrêta dans son geste et se tourna vers son général qui venait de lui parler.

« Mais Général Yuy… »

« Je crois que c'est un bon commencement. Sortez Capitaine, je vous ferais revenir plus tard s'il ne parle toujours pas. »

Johnson retira les ciseaux de la chevelure de Duo, mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner du prisonnier, il ramena l'objet vers les cheveux.

« Je veux juste lui couper ça… »

« Non. »

L'ordre était clair, mais le soldat ne l'interpréta pas de la bonne manière. Il eut d'abord un sourire, puis s'éloigna définitivement de Duo pour se diriger vers la sortie. En passant près de son supérieur, il lui mit dans la main les ciseaux en lui disant :

« Vous voulez le faire vous-même, c'est ça ? »

Et il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Heero avait le regard fixé sur la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait vu embrasser la tresse de Duo et cette simple pensée eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher d'horreur l'objet qui tomba par terre dans un tintement étouffé. Il releva ensuite le regard vers Duo et le regarda d'un air désespéré.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Duo ? Pourquoi ? »

Le visage du prisonnier se fit dur, fermé, ses sourcils froncés venant assombrir sa physionomie.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Heero crut qu'il allait vomir. Que Duo lui dise une chose pareille lui était plus douloureux que bien des choses qu'il avait enduré depuis sa naissance. Ces mots durs lui donnaient l'impression que tout ce que son ancien compagnon avait fait pour l'ouvrir, pour le comprendre, s'était effacé. Il sentit un petit chatouillement qui ne lui était pas du tout familier dans le fond du nez et fit tout pour le faire disparaître. Les larmes ne devaient pas couler, pas devant lui.

« Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? Tu as donc oublié ce que l'on était pendant la guerre ? »

Duo se mit à rire doucement.

« Mais réveille-toi ! Où vois-tu le lien qui nous unit dans la situation actuelle ? Regarde dans quelle position je suis. »

Heero dévisagea Duo, semblant voir seulement à cet instant les grandes traînées de sang qui maculait son dos suite aux coups de fouet. Il secouait la tête, se sentant complètement impuissant.

« Je ne voulais pas ça Duo… Je ne voulais pas… »

Duo le fixa dans les yeux alors que les siens semblaient vides de toute vie. Heero se figea sous ce regard glacial. Sur un ton détaché, le prisonnier dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, je ne ressens plus rien, pas même la douleur physique. »

Heero ne put en supporter davantage et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il retrouva Johnson, soldat si cruel qui s'était acharné sur Duo. Avant que le capitaine ait pu prononcer un mot, Heero se planta devant lui et, d'un air furieux, il lui donna ses ordres.

« Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Retournez dans la pièce, rhabillez-le et reconduisez-le dans sa cellule. J'irai le voir un peu plus tard. »

Mais alors que Heero allait repartir, il se retourna de nouveau vers le soldat.

« Et je vous interdis de lui couper les cheveux, j'espère que c'est bien compris. »

Puis, il tourna les talons et partit vers l'ascenseur, laissant le capitaine Johnson complètement tétanisé en plein milieu du couloir.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si Duo est gaucher ou droitier, mais je préfère qu'il soit gaucher. Les gauchers sont les meilleurs, et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'en suis une… De toute façon, le côté gauche est toujours relié au diable alors ça colle au personnage. 

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un autre chapitre conclu, sans doute le chapitre le plus hard que j'ai écrit… J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour Duo, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite, désolée, il faudra attendre.

Suite à des reviews de certaines personnes qui s'étonnaient du comportement de Lady Une dans le chapitre précédent, je répondrais simplement que c'est une femme en qui j'ai toujours eu du mal à mettre ma confiance (on croirait qu'elle existe vraiment…). Je sais bien qu'elle était victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité, qu'elle s'adoucit pendant la série et qu'elle dirige même les Preventers de façon plutôt juste par la suite, mais dans mon histoire, après que Relena se soit fait assassiner après dix ans de paix, disons qu'elle a ressenti une grande frustration de voir tout ce travail pour rien… Voilà donc pourquoi elle a tendance à reprendre son caractère du temps de Oz…

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	5. Trustless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre V : Trustless_

* * *

Heero entra dans son bureau et referma la porte violemment. Il regarda autour de lui et ne supporta pas la vue de toute la paperasse qui envahissait la pièce. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était dix ans de travail, dix ans de sa vie. Tout était là. En fait, il ne vivait plus depuis dix ans et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. 

Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et, d'un mouvement du bras, il fit voler toutes les feuilles qui constituaient les dossiers dont il s'occupait. Et alors que plusieurs dizaines de feuilles volaient encore dans la pièce, il attrapa l'écran de son ordinateur qu'il lança sur le mur.

Son souffle était court, ses joues étaient brûlantes de colère et ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous lui. Il s'adossa à son bureau et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il aurait souhaité mourir à cet instant, tout oublier, ne plus penser au regard de Duo qu'il sentait en permanence sur lui, ce regard qui lui faisait si mal.

Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé puisqu'il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir alors que des pas lui faisaient parvenir des vibrations par le sol accompagnées de voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passe ici ? Tu t'es fait attaqué ? » paniqua Quatre, se précipitant sur le jeune homme toujours assis par terre.

Le général leva les yeux et vit que la voix qu'il avait entendue n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle était d'ailleurs accompagnée du regard inquiet de Trowa. Heero fixa ce dernier un moment avant de reporter les yeux sur Quatre

« Non, c'est rien, j'ai… C'est rien du tout… »

Mais Quatre n'était pas convaincu de ce que lui affirmait le garçon. Il tenta d'insister, mais Trowa, d'un regard, l'en dissuada. Il s'était bien rendu compte que c'était Heero qui avait saccagé son bureau, l'angoisse ayant été trop forte pour lui.

* * *

Les deux portes, en s'ouvrant, laissèrent apparaître un grand couloir blafard, couloir que Wufei n'avait pas vu depuis des années. En général, il ne s'occupait pas des prisonniers, qui se faisaient plutôt rares de toute façon. Mais là, il y avait une personne dans une de ces cellules au bout de ce couloir qui représentait énormément de choses pour lui et il avait besoin de la voir. 

Wufei avança doucement, un peu troublé de ce qu'il allait découvrir une fois arrivé devant la grille de Duo. Il arriva devant le soldat de garde qui fut surpris de le voir et lui demanda d'ouvrir.

« Vous voulez voir le prisonnier Colonel ? Mais c'est le Général Yuy qui se charge de son cas. »

« Je sais, et c'est justement lui qui m'a demandé de venir voir le prisonnier. »

Wufei n'aimait pas mentir. Il trouvait méprisable de falsifier la vérité dans son propre intérêt et avait toujours refusé d'utiliser ce procédé. Pour lui, mieux valait ne rien dire si c'était pour mentir. Mais la situation était particulière et la volonté de voir Duo, de se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui se passait, était plus forte que celle de rester dans l'honnêteté.

Wufei n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il se trouva que le soldat en fut convaincu car il ouvrit la grille et laissa passer son supérieur dans la partie des cellules. Mais une fois de l'autre côté, une fois que ce qui lui avait semblé être le plus difficile était passé, une certaine angoisse le prit et il eut un peu de mal à respirer pendant un instant.

Il finit par se ressaisir et reprit sa marche jusqu'à arriver devant la grille de la cellule où était détenu Duo. Wufei plongea le regard dans l'obscurité de la cellule en retenant son souffle. Apparut alors la silhouette de Duo, assis contre le mur, les chaînes aux poignets. Il l'observa un instant, scrutant le corps et s'arrêta sur l'avant-bras gauche de Duo que la chemise ne recouvrait plus. La plaie qu'il y vit le choqua profondément. Il y avait donc déjà eu une séance de torture.

Wufei retint de justesse un gémissement alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux en croisant ceux de son ancien ami. C'était bien lui, mais il était si différent. Il paraissait tellement sombre, enfermé dans un esprit rongé par un mal inconnu. Quelle était donc cette lueur étrange qu'il percevait dans son regard ? Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de pareil dans ces yeux violets et lui-même en souffrait.

Sentant ses jambes prêtes à l'abandonner à n'importe quel moment, Wufei recula jusqu'au mur et se laissa glisser contre, restant face à Duo et ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Malgré tout, il était tellement heureux de le revoir après dix ans de séparation qu'il en oublia même pendant un instant les raisons de sa présence ici.

Duo aussi le regardait. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris de le voir venir lui rendre visite, mais il se dit qu'il venait sans doute pour l'interroger à son tour, au cas où il pourrait réussir à le faire parler. Mais Wufei ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de regarder Duo d'un regard où se mêlaient la joie et l'inquiétude.

« Jamais j'aurais cru te revoir un jour Duo. »

Il avait dit cela sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le fixait toujours, une expression neutre sur le visage. Mais même s'il savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune parole de Duo, Wufei continua de lui parler comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

« Pas un signe de vie en dix ans… C'est à se demander ce qui a pu arriver au souvenir de tout ce temps passé ensemble. »

Il y avait un certain reproche dans cette phrase que Wufei n'avait pu retenir. Il était frustré de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de Duo depuis la séparation de leur groupe et de le revoir dans une telle situation ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il ne manqua pas d'en faire la remarque.

« Et c'est pour te retrouver comme ça… »

Wufei ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus l'image que Duo lui renvoyait. Mais son geste provoqua les premières paroles du prisonnier à son encontre.

« Et comment aurais-tu voulu me revoir ? Hein, Wufei ? Tu aurais préféré que je revienne et que je m'engage comme vous ici ? Non, j'ai mes principes et je croyais que tu en avais aussi. »

Wufei, furieux, releva les yeux brutalement pour les plonger dans ceux de Duo.

« Tu crois donc que j'ai abandonné mes principes ? C'est plutôt toi qui a abandonné les tiens en te rebellant contre la paix. Ou peut-être que tu avais peur que Relena ne déclenche une guerre interminable, comme la dernière. »

Duo se mit à secouer la tête doucement, de droite à gauche.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Eh bien explique-moi ! » hurla Wufei qui sentait son calme l'abandonner.

Mais Duo restait stoïque, aucune émotion ne passant sur son visage. Il se contentait d'observer son ancien ami et cherchait tous les petits détails qui avaient changé sur lui. Sans plus se soucier de la demande que Wufei lui avait faite, il dit :

« Tu es devenu colonel à ce que je vois. »

« Duo, je t'en prie… Mon grade n'a aucune importance en ce moment. Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qui te pousse à agir comme ça et à garder le silence si obstinément. Tu ne vois donc pas tout le mal que tu te fais et que tu fais à Heero ? »

Duo eut un petit sourire mauvais. Cette conversation commençait à prendre un chemin sur lequel il ne voulait pas s'aventurer. Il occulta donc une partie de la question.

« Sache que je me moque de souffrir, je ne ressens plus rien, et cela depuis très longtemps. »

« Mais pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Où est passé le Duo que je connais, où est passée cette confiance que tu avais ? »

Le regard de Duo se durcit un peu plus que ce qu'il l'était.

« La dernière fois que j'ai offert ma confiance, c'était à vous quatre, et voyez ce que vous en avez fait. »

Wufei sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant ces paroles étaient éloignées de ce qu'il connaissait de Duo. Se donnant contenance comme il le put, il tenta de se rassurer une dernière fois.

« Je vois bien que tu ne diras rien, je te connais bien, même si tu as changé. Mais je voudrais juste que tu me dises, au moins, que tu ne fais pas tout ça pour des mauvaises raisons, que tu sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça. »

« Ne t'en fais Wufei, si tu savais pourquoi j'agis ainsi, tu t'empresserais de me rejoindre. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais, alors nous serons toujours chacun d'un côté différent du fossé. »

Wufei ne se sentit plus capable de rester devant son ancien compagnon, la vision était trop douloureuse. Il rassembla le peu de force qui lui restait et se dressa sur ses jambes pour repartir à la surface et chasser cette image si sombre de Duo. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre la direction du couloir, Duo l'arrêta.

« Tu dis que j'ai changé, mais en fait, je suis le même. Je suis le rebelle qui se fait capturer par le gouvernement en place et qui refuse de parler, même sous la torture alors que toi, tu te retrouves dans le camp de l'ennemi. C'est toi qui a changé, pas moi. »

« Duo… » tenta le jeune homme.

« Adieu Wufei. »

Le garçon reçut ces deux mots comme deux coups de poignards en pleine poitrine. Il tourna les talons et marcha vers le couloir pour sortir de cet endroit infect. Ce qu'il venait de voir dépassait tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé et c'était trop pour lui. Une larme perla doucement au coin de son œil et il dut s'arrêter en plein milieu de son parcours pour se contenir tant l'émotion était forte. Il se retourna vers les cellules et ne put s'empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

« Duo… »

* * *

« Heero, dis quelque chose, ne reste pas dans ce silence ! » hurla Quatre qui commençait à perdre patience. 

Le général avait fini par se relever, mais il ne disait toujours rien, refusant d'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tout démoli dans son bureau. En fait, il faisait comme si ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas là, ne s'occupant pas du tout d'eux et occultant les paroles que lui disaient Quatre.

« Heero ! »

« Arrête Quatre, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien de lui parler. Il ne veut rien entendre, » lui dit tout bas Trowa.

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser dans un tel état. Je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise, » lui répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Trowa le savait bien, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Heero avait toujours été très entêté et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Il s'était doucement replié sur lui-même, ne vivant que pour son travail, mais le retour de Duo avait effacé toute trace de professionnalisme en lui.

Trowa savait très bien qu'il était très risqué de le laisser seul, mais de rester ainsi avec lui n'arrangerait pas les choses, au contraire. Il attrapa donc le bras de Quatre et sortit de la pièce, entraînant son ami avec lui. Une fois hors de la pièce, le blond se défit de la prise dont il était prisonnier et lança un regard mauvais à Trowa.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On ne doit pas le laisser seul, pas en ce moment. »

« Et tu crois que tout va s'arranger si on le surveille ? Et jusqu'à quand veux-tu qu'on reste avec lui ? Tu sais très bien que c'est le fait d'avoir vu Duo qui l'a rendu comme ça et va savoir ce qu'il a dû endurer pour avoir foutu son bureau en l'air. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans le regard de Quatre.

« Tu… tu crois qu'il l'a torturé ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Quatre porta sa main à sa bouche tant la chose lui faisait mal. Il savait, autant que Trowa et Wufei, que Heero et Duo avaient tissé des liens très forts pendant la guerre et ça lui faisait mal de les voir être l'un contre l'autre comme c'était le cas.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le couloir ainsi et alors qu'ils allaient s'éloigner, ils virent Wufei marcher vers eux d'un pas rapide, une expression étrange sur le visage. Malgré le fait que Quatre et Trowa étaient juste devant lui, il ne les vit qu'au moment où il allait leur rentrer dedans, ayant pu s'arrêter avant.

« Ca va Wufei, tu es pâle, » demanda Quatre, inquiet.

« Non, c'est rien… Euh, Yuy est dans son bureau ? »

« Oui, enfin, si on peut encore appeler ça un bureau… » dit Trowa sans aucune volonté d'être drôle.

Wufei acquiesça et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Heero sans un mot de plus aux deux autres qui en restèrent surpris. Mais ils comprenaient que tout le monde était à cran à cause des changements survenus depuis la veille. Une nuit avait passé, mais personne n'avait pu dormir.

Après que Wufei soit entré dans la pièce, Trowa prit congé de Quatre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et de trouver une solution pour arrêter ce qui se passait et qui allait mal finir. Il partit donc vers ses appartements, imité par Quatre.

* * *

« Yuy, il faut qu 'on parle, » dit Wufei une fois la porte du bureau refermée. 

Heero ne répondit pas, ignorant le jeune homme comme il l'avait fait pour ses deux autres compagnons. Wufei vit rapidement que Heero s'était renfermé dans son esprit pour ne plus savoir ce qui se passait dans la réalité, mais il avait des choses très importantes à lui dire.

« C'est au sujet de Duo. »

A ce simple nom, Heero se retourna vers le Chinois, le fixant d'un regard angoissé.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, je viens de remonter. »

« Comment était-il ? »

Wufei ferma les yeux au souvenir de Duo, assis dans sa cellule, le regardant avec froideur.

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai eu du mal à réaliser que c'était bien lui. Il a tellement changé, il est si froid. »

« Et son bras ? »

Le jeune homme fixa à son tour Heero, un éclair de colère fusant de ses yeux.

« Alors c'était bien ça. Tu l'as torturé. »

Heero recula à ce mot qui lui faisait horreur et buta contre le mur. Il détourna la tête, le regard de Wufei le brûlant tant les reproches étaient intenses. Mais il ne put se tenir sur ses jambes et se laissa tomber par terre.

« Ce n'était pas moi… Tu sais bien que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. Mais ce que j'ai fait est encore pire. J'ai regardé quelqu'un d'autre lui faire du mal sans réagir alors que ça me donnait envie de vomir. »

Le regard de Wufei se radoucit. Il savait bien que Heero avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas tuer cette personne qui avait torturé Duo sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Heero secoua la tête de droite à gauche en se relevant. Mais alors qu'il allait parler, on frappa à la porte et, à la grande surprise de Wufei, Heero invita la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait d'un homme que Wufei ne connaissait pas, mais après un coup d'œil à son coéquipier, il comprit que celui-ci le connaissait.

« Que voulez-vous Johnson ? » demanda durement Heero, très mécontent de voir cet homme en face de lui.

Le capitaine s'avança, un sourire cruel sur le visage et tendit une boîte à son supérieur qui la fixa un moment avant de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il y trouva le laissa sans voix. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce à quoi était destiné ce qu'il avait entre les mains même s'il l'avait déjà compris. Il leva des yeux agrandis d'effroi sur le capitaine qui expliqua sa pensée.

« Ce sont des produits hallucinogènes, ce qu'il y a de plus terrible. Celui à qui on en administre sombre dans un chaos de cauchemars et finit par dire tout ce qu'on lui demande pour que ça s'arrête. Je crois que même ce prisonnier récalcitrant n'y résisterait pas. »

Heero le regardait avec rage, mais Johnson ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, se réjouissant déjà de voir le prisonnier se tordre de douleur en implorant que cela cesse. A ce regard, Wufei comprit qu'il avait à côté de lui l'homme responsable des blessures de Duo et éprouva également de la haine à son encontre.

Heero avait un regard de fou. Un tout petit sourire étira ses lèvres pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la porte pour sortir de son bureau. Wufei le suivit, laissant Johnson derrière lui et arrêta son ami, la mort dans l'âme.

« Heero… »

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna vers son compagnon.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, » dit doucement Wufei.

Heero le fixa l'espace d'une seconde avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

« Honnêtement, j'en ai plus rien à faire. Peu importe la bêtise que tu as faite, je vais moi-même en commettre une, et pas des moindres. »

Il reposa son regard sur la boîte qu'il avait toujours en main et la lança sur le mur, faisant exploser les petites fioles de produit. Et alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin, des coups de feu se firent entendre un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Les deux garçons dégainèrent leur revolver, et virent, au niveau des ascenseurs, une silhouette qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

« Duo… » murmura Heero, incrédule.

« C'est ça la bêtise que tu voulais faire ? Parce que je l'ai faite avant toi… » lui dit doucement Wufei.

Heero le regarda, surpris de cet aveu. Ainsi, Wufei avait fait la chose que Heero venait de décider de faire. Même s'il aurait aimé délivrer Duo lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage avant de partir en courant vers Duo.

Ce dernier était parti dans le couloir, cherchant une porte de sortie, abattant tout soldat sur son chemin grâce à son revolver qu'il avait récupéré avant de remonter à la surface. Mais il y avait une panique telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement et à se souvenir de l'endroit où se trouvait la porte de sortie qu'il avait repérée avant de se faire prendre.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas déterminé, la tête tournée d'un côté ou de l'autre, il aperçut une ombre passer et s'arrêter à quelques mètres devant lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement, levant son bras blessé devant lui pour abattre la cible. Mais les yeux bleus qu'il vit en face de lui le figèrent.

« Heero, laisse-moi passer, » lui dit froidement Duo.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il regardait son vis-à-vis de façon suppliante.

« Duo, emmène-moi avec toi. »

Les yeux du fugitif s'agrandirent à cette demande plus que surprenante. Etait-il devenu fou pour demander une telle chose ?

« Hors de question que tu viennes avec moi, c'est quoi cette histoire ! Laisse-moi passer ou je te descends. »

Mais au lieu d'être effrayé Heero et de s'écarter, le garçon se rapprocha de Duo sans que ce dernier ne fasse un geste, paralysé qu'il était par ce regard si douloureux. La distance entre les deux n'était pas bien grande et Heero arriva rapidement au niveau de Duo. Doucement, il leva les bras et les enlaça autour de son interlocuteur, le serrant tendrement contre lui sans aucune protestation de Duo.

« Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir avec toi. »

Duo ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentait toute la détresse du garçon dans sa voix et il finit par dire doucement :

« Tu vas le regretter. »

« Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, » lui répondit Heero.

Ce qui suivit alla si vite que Heero eut du mal à tout saisir. Tout d'abord, il sentit le bras droit de Duo se lever et l'enserrer au niveau de la taille pour le faire pivoter, son dos se retrouvant collé au torse de Duo. Ce dernier tendit son revolver devant lui et tira sur un groupe de soldats qui voulait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Deux soldats tombèrent au sol, morts, alors que les autres membres du groupe ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes tant la surprise avait été grande. Cette hésitation de leur part permit à Duo de continuer son avancée et de tomber enfin sur la porte qu'il cherchait.

Tenant toujours Heero, il s'approcha de la porte et se jeta dessus pour l'ouvrir. Les bruits attirèrent un autre groupe de soldats qui braquèrent leurs armes sur lui. Duo leur fit face, tenant Heero en bouclier, et plaqua le canon de son revolver sur la tempe de son soi-disant otage.

« Reculez sinon j'explose votre cher général ! »

Cette phrase, même s'il savait qu'elle était fausse, fit frissonner Heero. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'il serait capable de faire ce qu'il disait. Mais il arrêta là ses réflexions car les soldats pensèrent sans doute la même chose et levèrent leurs armes, laissant ainsi la possibilité au terroriste de s'enfuir, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Lorsque le chef du groupe se ressaisit, il avertit les équipes extérieures que le terroriste était sorti avec comme otage le Général Yuy. Le chef de l'équipe qui se trouvait le plus près de l'endroit où le prisonnier s'était enfui prit la relève, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace du terroriste ou du Général.

Lorsque le calme revint dans le château, Lady Une et ses trois colonels reçurent les rapports des différents chefs d'équipe. Lorsqu'elle apprit que Heero avait été pris en otage, elle vit rouge et, regardant Wufei, Quatre et Trowa comme pour les prendre à témoin, elle s'écria :

« Quel imbécile ! Il s'est laissé faire ! Il l'a fait exprès ! »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Soulagés ? J'imagine. Voilà donc la fin de la capture de Duo et la fuite de Heero. Je sais que ce chapitre n'explique toujours rien, mais c'est voulu. A partir du prochain chapitre commencent les explications. Je dis bien 'commencent' parce que ça va s'échelonner. Il faut garder un peu de mystère quand même… 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. La suite le plus vite possible ! Merci de me lire.

-Ephemeris-


	6. Sleepless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre VI : Sleepless_

* * *

Cela faisait des années que Heero n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette forêt qui entourait le château de Sank. S'il y réfléchissait bien, cela remontait à l'époque de la grande guerre, lors de son court séjour aux côtés de Relena. 

Mais ce souvenir le ramenait systématiquement à la même personne ; celui à qui il n'avait cessé de penser malgré son absence, Duo. Ce même Duo, à quelques différences près, qui marchait devant lui sans lui adresser la parole alors que s'ils avaient été dans la même situation dix ans plus tôt, le jeune homme aurait été impossible à faire taire.

Cette pensée assombrit Heero qui voulait plus que tout comprendre ce revirement et ces changements qui le troublaient. Mais il hésitait, il avait un peu peur des réactions que pourrait avoir Duo. Il tenta quand même le diable.

« Duo… »

« Tais-toi. »

Un ton froid, si éloigné de ce timbre de voix si vivant qu'il connaissait. Heero sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais tenta de chasser ses pensées en se concentrant sur le balancement de la tresse de Duo dans son dos. Cette tresse qui avait failli disparaître s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter ce capitaine. Au moins, il avait fait une chose de bien dans toute cette horreur.

Après une longue marche entre les arbres, Duo s'arrêta et se mit à défaire un tas de branches qui dissimulaient en fait une petite voiture. Heero fut stupéfait de voir le véhicule à cet endroit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle chose. Mais en regardant Duo, il se rendit bien compte qu'en fait, le garçon suivait les mêmes méthodes que celles qu'ils avaient appliquées pendant la guerre.

Duo ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en sortit une trousse de premiers soins. Il remonta la manche de son bras droit qui avait un peu glissé et appliqua sur la plaie un tampon d'alcool sans qu'aucun signe de douleur n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Du sang coulait de la blessure, mais Duo l'arrêta. Puis il nettoya le sang coagulé autour de la plaie avant de s'entourer le bras d'une bande de gazes. Tout en le regardant, Heero avait des frissons. La nuit était avancée et le fait de ne plus marcher laissait pénétrer l'humidité au plus profond de son corps. Il vit Duo enfiler une veste noire tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Heero, puis se retourna vers le coffre pour prendre une deuxième veste qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

Heero ne se fit pas prier pour mettre la veste et fut agréablement surpris de sentir l'odeur de Duo, cette même odeur qu'il avait eu tout le loisir de respirer lorsqu'ils partageaient la même chambre pendant la guerre. Une odeur, malgré les années, ne changeait pas. Alors qu'il allait le remercier, il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de Duo.

« Monte. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais bel et bien un ordre que Heero s'empressa d'exécuter. Ayant vu la façon de réagir de Duo, il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre de lui et préférait ne pas entraver ses décisions.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Duo ne parlant pas et Heero ayant presque peur de dire un mot. Il avait une foule de questions à poser, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Sans doute que Duo réfléchissait à comment il allait expliquer à son patron qu'il s'était fait capturer et qu'une partie de sa mission avait échoué.

Heero aurait aimé plus que tout savoir où Duo l'emmenait, mais cela impliquait de poser une question. Il était surpris de raisonner comme ça, de ne pas oser poser une question à Duo, mais il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation.

La nuit s'acheva en même temps que leur route en voiture. Ils étaient arrivés dans une gare spatiale comme il y en avait tant sur terre. Heero en conclut que l'endroit où Duo l'emmenait était sur une colonie et cela l'inquiéta, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Duo avait remis sa casquette noire et avait rentré sa tresse dans sa veste. Il marcha vers un quai d'embarquement où se tenait un garde et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de cet homme en lui faisant passer une enveloppe. L'homme acquiesça à ce que lui avait dit Duo et s'éloigna du quai. Duo fit alors signe à Heero de le suivre et ils entrèrent dans la petite navette.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes avant de décoller, Duo aux commandes et Heero assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur alors que la navette se redressait pour prendre de l'altitude. La dernière fois qu'il était allé dans l'espace datait de la guerre, dix ans plus tôt. Mais malgré cette nostalgie et le bonheur de revoir les colonies, il ne savait toujours pas où il allait et Duo ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde par son attitude.

Malgré la fatigue qu'avait engendrée le choc des derniers événements, Heero ne put espérer reprendre des forces par le sommeil, son corps refusant tout simplement de le laisser s'endormir. Il passa donc le voyage à attendre d'arriver à destination, jetant de temps en temps des regards en coin au conducteur.

Ce dernier ne parlait toujours pas. Il restait concentré sur la route, veillant à ne pas aller trop vite pour éviter de se faire repérer par les contrôleurs aériens. Heero se dit qu'il devait se contenir pour ne pas pousser la puissance à son maximum pour arriver plus vite, mais il trouvait étrange que Duo ne tente pas de prévenir son patron de son retour qui avait sans doute été retardé par son emprisonnement.

Heero ne sut pas combien de temps dura ce voyage, n'ayant plus aucun repère de l'heure qu'il était, ne pouvant de toute façon se repérer sur rien, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction ils allaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une colonie que Heero ne reconnut pas. Ils se posèrent en douceur sur une petite piste déserte et Duo lui fit signe de descendre, faisant de même.

En se fiant à la luminosité des lumières solaires de la colonie, Heero en conclut qu'il devait être environ quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il suivit Duo en silence et découvrit une voiture dans laquelle Duo monta après avoir enlevé sa veste qu'il jeta à l'arrière, ayant remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes.

Duo emprunta une route déserte en dehors de la ville principale de la colonie sans dire un mot. Heero commençait à en avoir assez de cette situation où c'était lui qui voulait parler et où Duo refusait de desserrer les dents.

Heero le regarda un moment avec insistance, observant cette même expression froide sur ce visage qu'il avait toujours vu souriant et détendu. Aucun signe de faiblesse ne pouvait se voir, mais il se dit qu'il devait ressentir un peu de fatigue, surtout après avoir passé près de deux jours dans une cellule sordide.

« Duo, tu n'es pas fatigué ? On peut s'arrêter si tu… »

« Je dormirai quand je serai arrivé. Pour le moment, mon seul objectif est de retourner au quartier général. »

Le ton sur lequel cette phrase avait été dite ne laissait pas place à l'argumentation et Heero préféra se taire et attendre que Duo veuille bien lui parler. Mais ce moment n'était pas dans les priorités de Duo.

Alors qu'ils roulaient toujours, le soleil baissa à l'horizon, aveuglant Heero alors que Duo s'était mis des lunettes de soleil qu'il enleva lorsque l'astre disparut, faisant place à la nuit brillante d'étoiles dont la lumière parvenait jusqu'à la colonie grâce à l'extinction des lampes solaires.

Duo le conduisait sur une petite route de campagne déserte, sans construction aucune. Pendant un long moment, la route ne fut bordée que par des mauvaises herbes qui poussaient à leur gré, puis apparut un début de forêt dans lequel Duo tourna. Heero sursauta, un arbre ayant frôlé d'un peu trop près son côté du véhicule. Mais il reprit son calme en voyant l'aisance de Duo à conduire à travers les arbres.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et Duo coupa le moteur, à la grande surprise de Heero. Ce dernier interrogea son compagnon du regard, mais ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un mot sec.

« Descends. »

Et tout en faisant de même, Duo attrapa son revolver qu'il avait posé sur le tableau de bord en entrant dans le véhicule. Heero fut pris soudain d'une grande angoisse. Il avait peur que Duo l'ait entraîné dans cet endroit pour l'éliminer et ainsi se débarrasser de lui. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir et ouvrit la portière pour s'extraire de la voiture.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la portière, il se tourna vers Duo, attendant la suite des événements, mais fut encore plus surpris de voir le jeune homme ne pas s'occuper de lui. Duo se dirigea vers le coffre qu'il ouvrit et d'où il sortit un petit sac en tissu. Il referma le coffre et se mit en marche. S'apercevant que Heero n'avait pas bougé, il se retourna vers lui.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Les craintes de Heero s'envolèrent tout d'un coup alors que Duo reprenait sa marche sans signe d'agressivité à son encontre. Il lui emboîta donc le pas, suivant, comme la veille, le balancement de sa tresse au fil des pas.

Ce dernier tenait dans sa main droite le sac qu'il avait sorti de la voiture et dans sa main gauche son revolver qu'il passa dans son dos pour le coincer dans son pantalon noir. Heero tiqua en voyant le bandage à son bras, blessure dont il était la cause.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure dans cette forêt qui ne donnait aucun indice à Heero sur l'endroit où elle menait, mais il continuait de suivre Duo, se disant que lui savait où il allait. Et Heero eut sa réponse peu de temps après, alors qu'à la sortie de la forêt, il aperçut un grand bâtiment éloigné de tout et à l'abri de tout regard indiscret.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, impressionné par le génie de celui qui avait pensé placer son QG dans un endroit pareil, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, voyant que Duo ne l'attendait pas et se dirigeait toujours vers le bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant ce qui ressemblait à la porte d'entrée. En fait, il s'agissait d'une porte blindée munie d'une boîte demandant un code d'accès pour entrer. Alors que Duo n'était plus qu'à deux mètres du clavier de chiffres, il sembla trébucher et se rattrapa de justesse en s'appuyant sur la porte de sa main droite, laissant tomber au sol le sac qu'il tenait. Heero ne s'inquiéta pas de cet événement, mais il s'aperçut ensuite qu'une petite flaque rouge était en train de se former sur le sol, près du pied droit de Duo.

« Tu es blessé Duo ? » s'écria Heero.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, » lui répondit Duo en lui lançant un regard qui intimait le silence.

Puis, se retournant vers le clavier, il leva sa main gauche au niveau des chiffres et ferma les yeux un moment. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il tapa rapidement un code de six chiffres et la porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

Mais Heero eut encore une fois une surprise. Alors qu'il croyait que Duo serait heureux d'avoir pu enfin rentrer dans le QG, ce dernier afficha un air encore plus sombre que celui qu'il avait précédemment. Il se redressa, ramassa son sac et fit signe à Heero de le suivre. La porte se referma derrière eux et Duo emprunta plusieurs couloirs sans hésitation.

En tournant dans l'un d'eux, les deux garçons aperçurent un homme un peu plus loin qui, en voyant Duo, s'élança vers lui.

« Monsieur Maxwell ! Vous êtes enfin revenu ! On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. »

Duo regarda l'homme dans les yeux, ce qui lui coupa l'envie de rajouter un mot. C'est alors que Duo s'adressa à lui sur un ton neutre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes censé faire s'il arrive un imprévu pendant une mission ? »

L'homme regarda Duo, la panique s'emparant de lui doucement.

« Euh… Eh bien… »

« Je vous ai dit de changer le code d'accès de la porte principale. Cela fait presque trois jours que j'aurais dû revenir et en tapant l'ancien code, je vois la porte s'ouvrir. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Maxwell, mais je ne pensais pas que… »

L'homme n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il tomba de tout son poids sur le sol, une balle fichée entre les deux yeux. Alors que cet homme n'avait rien vu et que Heero n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, Duo avait empoigné son arme et avait tiré sur l'homme et à présent, il le regardait se vider de son sang.

« Je déteste les subordonnés indisciplinés. »

Puis il continua son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Heero était énormément surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait jamais vu Duo tuer avec autant de sang-froid et pour une erreur si minime. De plus, il commençait à se poser des questions sur le statut de Duo dans cet endroit. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui, le dirigeant de cette organisation terroriste ?

Duo s'était mis à marcher plus vite malgré sa blessure à la jambe qui laissait des petites gouttes de sang derrière chaque pas. Mais malgré la douleur que le jeune homme devait ressentir, il n'en montrait toujours rien.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte close que Duo ouvrit sans cérémonie. Il entra dans la pièce alors que Heero resta en retrait, trop surpris par ce qu'il vit pour faire un pas de plus.

Devant lui se tenait un groupe de personnes rassemblées autour d'une table qui levèrent ses yeux surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de Duo. Un tableau plus que banal d'un groupe voyant enfin un de leur membre être de retour d'une mission. Mais ce qui choqua Heero fut de voir l'homme qui semblait être au centre de cette réunion et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir combattu pendant la guerre.

_« Zechs ! »_

L'homme n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours ces longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus regardaient Duo avec insistance. En s'éloignant de la table pour se rapprocher du nouvel arrivant qui marchait vers lui, il s'écria :

« Bon sang Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? »

Étant arrivé en face du jeune homme, il passa ses bras autour de lui alors que Duo lui rendait son étreinte amicale.

« J'ai eu un contretemps. Ils m'ont repéré. »

Cette étreinte, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, n'avait pas plu à Heero qui s'était tendu à cette vision. Il se relâcha un peu lorsque Zechs lâcha Duo pour le regarder de la tête aux pieds. Remarquant du sang sur le sol près du pied du jeune homme, il dit, en fronçant les sourcils :

« Tu es blessé. »

Duo fit un geste évasif de la main en disant doucement :

« C'est rien, je me suis pris une balle en m'enfuyant. Passe-moi ton couteau. »

Heero resta stupéfait par cette réponse. Ainsi, Duo avait été blessé avant de rejoindre la première voiture et il ne s'en était rendu compte que vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Il se croyait en plein cauchemar tant ce qu'il voyait lui paraissait irréel.

Duo s'approcha de la table et y déposa son sac. Puis, il tira une chaise et s'assit dessus en prenant le couteau que Zechs lui tendit. Il releva sa jambe blessée et appuya son pied sur la table en remontant son pantalon. La blessure apparut aux yeux de tous, du sang s'écoulant toujours de son mollet droit et Duo en approcha la lame.

Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, Heero fit un pas en avant pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais il sentit plusieurs regards se poser sur lui. Il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Zechs qui parut très surpris.

« Que fait-il ici ? » demanda-t-il à Duo sans pour autant détourner le regard.

« Il a voulu me suivre, » répondit-il après avoir jeté un regard à Heero.

Il ne donna pas plus d'explication et se concentra de nouveau sur sa blessure. Faisant tourner l'objet dans sa main gauche pour que la pointe soit dirigée vers le bas, il posa son autre main à plat sur son mollet pour tendre la peau. Il posa ensuite son poignet sur son tibia droit et enfonça la pointe du couteau dans la blessure.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient profondément impressionnées par le sang-froid de Duo. Mais le jeune homme ne s'occupait pas des regards et fit aller et venir la pointe du couteau dans les chairs. Une femme qui était présente porta sa main à sa bouche en agrandissant les yeux alors que le sang coulait de plus en plus.

Puis, le mouvement s'arrêta. Heero fit un pas de plus, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. La situation lui semblait irréelle, comme s'il était pris dans un rêve. Mais il savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de trois jours.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration quand le poignet de Duo fit un petit mouvement sans que la lame ne sorte de la blessure. Apparemment, il avait trouvé un endroit qui lui permettrait d'extraire la balle. Alors que sa première tentative venait d'échouer, il fronça un peu les sourcils et refit son mouvement de poignet, mais avec plus de puissance. La balle fut éjectée et tomba sur le sol à deux mètres de Duo.

Lorsque la balle s'immobilisa, plusieurs soupirs s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Duo fit redescendre sa jambe et se leva sans prendre en compte sa blessure. Il plongea sa main droite dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir avec lequel il nettoya le couteau avant de le tendre à Zechs. Ce dernier le prit et, se tournant vers ses collègues, il dit :

« Sortez, je vous prie. La réunion n'a plus de raison d'être à présent. »

Les quatre personnes à qui ces paroles s'adressaient se dépêchèrent de faire ce qu'on leur avait demandé sans un regard de plus en arrière. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Duo se pencha sur la table et regarda les plans qui y étaient posés.

« Quel était le sujet de votre réunion ? » demanda-t-il.

« En voyant que tu ne rentrais pas, j'ai pensé que tu avais été pris et j'étais en train d'organiser une mission pour aller te récupérer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Duo regarda par-dessus son épaule et fixa un moment Heero qui était toujours près de la porte et qui n'osait toujours rien dire. Il refit face à Zechs et lui répondit :

« Disons que je suis tombé sur de vieilles connaissances qui n'étaient pas heureuses de me revoir. »

Heero eut un serrement de cœur à ces paroles cruelles. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit à Duo à quel point il avait été heureux de le voir, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il aurait voulu remettre les choses en ordre, mais la présence de Zechs, qui semblait d'ailleurs plutôt proche de Duo, l'en empêchait.

« Mais j'ai tué ta sœur, sans problème, » ajouta Duo.

« Oui, on ne parle plus que de ça en ce moment. C'est très bien. »

Heero tiqua à cette phrase de son ancien adversaire qui lui semblait en parfaite contradiction avec ce qu'il avait cru être sa relation avec Relena. Comment se faisait-il qu'un frère soit heureux de la mort de sa sœur ? Une autre question qui allait rester en suspend de façon indéterminée.

Mais d'un coup, Duo se retourna vers Heero et le regarda fixement. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas ce que son vis-à-vis avait en tête, et attendit. Sans le lâcher du regard, Duo s'adressa à Zechs.

« Je vais donner à Heero une chambre et je reviens ici ensuite. Il faut que tu m'expliques tout ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers jours. J'irai le voir ensuite. »

Heero ne comprit pas de qui il parlait, mais Zechs acquiesça et Duo sortit de la pièce en faisant signe au garçon de le suivre. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et Heero, malgré son sens de l'orientation et son sens de l'observation, se retrouva vite perdu, se disant que jamais il ne pourrait retrouver son chemin seul.

Ils prirent un ascenseur qui les mena au troisième étage du bâtiment. Ce fut à ce moment que Heero osa tenter une approche.

« Tu es le patron de cette organisation ? Comment ça se fait que tu travailles avec Zechs ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer maintenant. »

« Mais prends-le le temps ! » répliqua Heero d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser aussi bien que ce qu'il avait voulu.

En échange, Duo lui lança un regard froid et lui dit :

« Je t'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant. Tu ne réalises pas que mon absence causée par ce stupide emprisonnement m'a fait perdre le fil des événements et que je dois me remettre à jour. Alors tu attendras que je sois disposé à t'expliquer. »

Cette réponse fit peur à Heero. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait Duo autoritaire, ne laissant place qu'à ce que lui voulait sans se préoccuper des autres et il en était choqué. Mais Heero ne pouvait pas reprocher à Duo de ne pas avoir été clair. Il devait donc attendre.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et marchèrent encore sur quelques mètres avant que Duo ne s'arrête devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il fit entrer Heero dans une grande chambre peinte en blanc et où trônait un grand lit, au milieu de la pièce.

« Ce sera ta chambre, elles sont toutes pareilles, mais j'imagine que la couleur des murs t'importe peu. »

Heero se retourna et fixa son regard interrogateur sur Duo qui continua sans se préoccuper de ce regard.

« La porte là-bas est celle de la salle de bain. Il n'y a pas de vêtements, mais je t'en ferais passer des miens. Je vois qu'on a à peu près la même taille, ça devrait aller. Ma chambre se trouve juste au bout de ce couloir, si tu as une urgence. »

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour nous infiltrer. Si ça avait été le cas, tu serais déjà mort. Mais même si tu es venu ici de ton plein gré pour des raisons qui t'appartiennent, tu ne pourras pas sortir de ce bâtiment. »

Duo sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Heero planté au beau milieu de la pièce.

* * *

Zechs avait pris place dans un fauteuil et attendait le retour de Duo. Il était grandement soulagé que son compagnon soit revenu en un seul morceau malgré les blessures qu'il avait pu voir sur son corps. Mais si Duo avait été fait prisonnier, sans doute qu'on ne l'avait pas laissé dans une cellule jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de s'évader. 

Le jeune homme entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Duo réapparut dans son champ de vision et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de Zechs. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Duo demande à Zechs de parler.

« En fait, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose pendant ton absence. Tout le monde attendait ton retour en fait. On était plutôt inquiet. Mais la mission est un franc succès et comme tu es revenu, tout va bien. »

Mais le sourire que Zechs avait sur le visage s'estompa alors qu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Duo vit ce changement d'expression et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Zechs le fixa un moment, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête. Il repensa soudainement à Heero et dit :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as amené ici et que tu le laisses en liberté. »

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté, peu satisfait de la réponse de son collègue. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait appris à le connaître et comprenait beaucoup de choses simplement en le regardant. Et ce qu'il voyait à cet instant était que quelque chose gênait Zechs, et ce n'était pas la présence de Heero.

« Zechs, quel est le véritable problème ? »

Le blond fronça à son tour les sourcils, irrité que Duo puisse lire en lui aussi facilement. Mais il avait une certaine appréhension à lui dire ce à quoi il pensait. Soudain, le regard de Duo changea, comprenant de quoi Zechs voulait lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il… il n'a pas dormi depuis que tu es parti… Et il n'a pas beaucoup mangé non plus. Il t'attend depuis que tu es parti. Je dois avouer que moi-même, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Au départ, tu devais revenir dans la soirée, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que… »

Il s'interrompit, Duo s'étant soudainement levé. Zechs ne rajouta rien, comprenant où Duo avait l'intention d'aller, et le laissa partir sans le retenir.

* * *

Couché dans ce grand lit froid, Heero n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, même après une douche qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Cela faisait au moins trois jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil et pourtant, le marchand de sable s'obstinait à ne pas lui déverser une pincée de sa poudre magique. 

Dans le couloir, il crut entendre des pas, mais les ignora, se disant que la fatigue lui faisait imaginer. Puis, il entendit une porte claquer et se releva dans son lit. Etait-ce possible que Duo soit revenu de son entretien avec Zechs ? Sans doute était-ce cela, mais Heero n'osait toujours pas bouger de son lit. Après tout, Duo lui avait clairement fait entendre qu'il lui donnerait des explications lorsqu'il y serait disposé.

Mais l'insomnie et la curiosité poussèrent Heero à s'extraire des draps e à se lever. Il remit son pantalon et ses chaussures avant de sortir de la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. En regardant vers la gauche, il vit une porte renfoncée dans le mur qu'il prit pour la chambre de Duo.

Heero ferma la porte de sa propre chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Duo. Il hésita à frapper, mais il finit par s'exécuter, ne se reconnaissant plus dans cette attitude peureuse. Mais personne ne répondit. Il avait pourtant entendu des pas et son intuition lui disait qu'il s'agissait de Duo. Il décida donc d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de ne trouver qu'un lit, similaire au sien, ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise près d'une fenêtre. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. C'est alors que des bruits que Heero reconnut comme étant la voix de Duo lui parvinrent à travers une porte près du bureau. Il s'y rendit sans plus attendre, ouvrant la porte doucement.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Duo, debout, gesticulait dans tous les sens devant un garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui faisait dos à Heero, assis sur une chaise, les jambes ramenées vers lui.

« Tu es vraiment inconscient. À ton âge, on a besoin de prendre des forces et donc de manger et de dormir. Il faut que tu arrêtes ce genre de caprice, c'est ridicule. Tu sais bien que lorsque je pars, je peux très bien ne jamais revenir. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, se rendant compte de la présence de Heero qu'il dévisagea. Le garçon, surpris par cet arrêt soudain de réprimandes, tourna la tête dans la direction où regardait Duo. Ce que vit Heero lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Ce garçon, châtain, des cheveux un peu longs attachés en queue-de-cheval, le fixait avec de grands yeux violets, comme ceux de Duo.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sens que vous allez me maudire de finir mon chapitre comme ça… Mais vous n'avez pas encore compris que j'ai un esprit dérangé et que je m'amuse de laisser les gens sur la braise comme ça ! Bon, je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu encore de vraies explications, mais je vous promets que vous apprendrez des choses dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je ne répondrais à aucune question, surtout pas en ce qui concerne le petit garçon ou Zechs… Hé hé ! Merci de me lire malgré les coups vaches que je vous fais… 

-Ephemeris-


	7. Nameless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre VII : Nameless_

**Ce chapitre contient une scène un peu violente…**

* * *

Heero se sentit défaillir, mais se rattrapa à temps à la porte pour le pas s'écrouler par terre. Un tel regard n'appartenait qu'à Duo. Personne ne pouvait avoir le même, ça il en était certain. Mais pourtant c'était bien le cas et cet enfant le regardait avec cette même lueur dans les yeux qu'avait Duo pendant la guerre. 

Le garçon, semblant intrigué de voir quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, pencha la tête sur le côté, ce qui produisit un serrement de cœur à Heero. Ce si simple mouvement de tête lui fit tant penser à Duo qu'il ne fut plus capable pendant un instant de respirer et dut ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son souffle.

Sans doute que l'expression qu'il devait avoir à cet instant était ridicule, mais elle devait être également drôle puisque le garçon sourit en le regardant faire. Ce sourire, c'était celui de Duo et Heero ne put chasser la supposition qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son esprit. Ce garçon était sans doute le fils de Duo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Heero ? »

Ce dernier, surpris d'entendre la voix de Duo, détourna le regard de ces yeux violets pour les plonger dans d'autres curieusement de la même couleur. Ce fut pourquoi il eut tant de mal à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge.

« Duo… tu as un fils ? »

Le regard de Duo se fit plus dur alors qu'il le tourna vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé de la chaise. Ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris qu'un tel regard soit posé sur lui et se contenta de fixer Duo qui lui saisit le menton pour tourner le visage de l'enfant vers Heero.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas mon fils. Tu ne vois pas cette ressemblance avec Hilde ? »

Heero ne sut quoi répondre à une telle réponse. Duo avait-il perdu l'esprit ou bien était-ce lui qui n'y voyait plus clair ? Il regarda attentivement le visage de l'enfant, mais ne put arriver à une autre conclusion que celle qui lui avait sauté aux yeux dès qu'il avait vu le garçon.

Le contact visuel qu'il avait avec l'enfant, dont il n'avait pu fuir le regard tant il se sentait attiré par lui, fut brisé d'un seul coup alors que Duo avait retourné le visage vers lui pour le regarder à son tour. Le petit sourire qui était apparu sur son visage disparut à cet instant, alors qu'il lâchait le menton qu'il tenait.

« A qui pourrais-je faire croire une chose pareille ? Ce n'est pas crédible du tout. Ce gamin me ressemble tellement qu'il est impossible de ne pas nous associer. On peut dire qu'elle a bien réussi son coup, il ne peut être que de moi. »

Heero fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne perdait pas la tête, mais cette nouvelle lui procurait un sentiment étrange, très peu agréable. En fait, il se sentait trahi, mais il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir une telle chose. C'est alors qu'un nom lui revint à l'esprit.

« Mais sa mère… Hilde… »

Duo glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et ancra son regard dans celui de Heero. Son visage était neutre et Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, attendant la réponse de Duo qui ne tarda pas.

« Elle n'est plus de ce monde. Quand j'ai su qu'elle m'avait fait un enfant sans ma permission, je l'ai égorgée. »

Heero eut un mouvement de recul tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui fit un choc. Il lança un regard à l'enfant qui lui sembla étrangement calme et en aucune façon perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Retournant son regard vers Duo, il sentit son menton trembler, mais fit tout ce qu'il put pour retenir ses larmes.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu changes à ce point. Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Duo s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque l'enfant se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Heero. Il le regarda un moment avant de se retourner vers Duo.

« Donc tu l'as connu avant moi, c'est ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait déduire ça ? »

« Moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu différent de comme tu es en ce moment, alors s'il dit que tu as changé, c'est qu'il t'a connu avant que tu ne sois comme ça. »

Heero tourna son regard sur Duo, sentant son cœur se serrer à cette déclaration si innocente de cet enfant qui avait prononcé ces mots de façon toute naturelle. Duo, lui, regardait fixement son fils sans que ses émotions n'apparaissent sur son visage. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Heero.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui… Tu te rappelles un jour m'avoir dit que j'étais un génie ? »

« Oui, » répondit Heero, se souvenant de l'avoir appelé ainsi pour ses talents de terroriste.

Duo se retourna de nouveau vers l'enfant et il sembla à Heero voir un semblant de sourire passer rapidement sur son visage.

« Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas la règle qui dit que les génies font des enfants idiots. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, » ajouta-t-il à l'endroit de son fils.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se dirigea vers le lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. C'est alors que Heero réalisa qu'ils étaient dans la chambre du garçon qui était attenante à celle de Duo. Alors que le garçon se glissait dans ses draps, Heero se sentit agrippé par le bras, Duo le tirant vers la porte.

« Il doit dormir, » dit-il simplement en fermant la porte qui séparait les deux chambres.

« Mais attends, » répondit Heero, étonné d'une telle réaction. « J'aurais voulu savoir comme il s'appelait. »

« Non, on ne l'appelle pas. Personne ne l'appelle et toi pas plus que les autres. »

Heero avait perçu de l'agressivité dans cette phrase, mais il ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir, Duo exprimant une émotion, ou craindre ce qui allait s'ensuivre, ne sachant plus du tout comment il pouvait réagir. Mais Duo reprit son visage froid assez rapidement.

« Il commence à se faire tard. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

Ce fut alors que la raison qui avait poussé Heero à venir voir Duo se perdit dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais alors qu'il aurait très bien pu tourner les talons et repartir dans sa chambre pour trouver le sommeil, la pensée de se séparer de Duo ne l'enchantait pas du tout, et cela même si son ancien ami agissait si froidement.

Heero prit alors la décision de ne pas répondre à la question qu'il lui avait posée et gardait son regard fixé sur lui. Duo le toisa quelques secondes avant de lever un sourcil. Déduisant que Heero n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retourna et commença à se déshabiller, ignorant totalement l'intrus.

Duo ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise et se pencha vers l'avant pour enlever ses bottes noires et ses chaussettes de la même couleur. Il saisit sa tresse et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule gauche pour enlever sa chemise. Heero ne comprit pas ce geste, mais la cause des nombreuses coupures qui parcouraient son dos que la chemise dévoila en tombant lui revint en tête et il en eut un frisson.

Mais Duo ne s'en fit pas pour cela. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une pile de draps propres puis, s'approchant du lit, il défit ceux qui y étaient pour les remplacer. Heero l'observait sans rien dire, essayant de ne pas trop regarder les marques qu'avaient laissées le fouet de Johnson, mais il se dit que le nombre de coupure était trop grand pour être dû seulement à cette séance de torture.

Heero s'apprêtait à demander à Duo comment cela se faisait qu'il eut autant de marques sur le dos quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui lui sembla être une tache à la limite de son pantalon, sur le côté gauche de son dos. En regardant de plus près, il put distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, un « H ». Le souvenir de Hilde lui revint alors à l'esprit.

« Tu t'est fait tatoué un « H » pour Hilde, c'est ça ? »

Duo s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et fixa le sol en serrant les poings.

« C'est aussi ce qu'elle a cru, » répondit-il froidement.

Heero eut un serrement de cœur à cette phrase. La cruauté de Duo lui faisait mal et il n'avait toujours aucune réponse, seulement des éléments en plus qui ne faisaient que rendre le problème encore plus confus. C'est alors qu'une idée saugrenue lui passa par la tête. Si ce n'était pas pour Hilde, ce « H », était-il possible qu'il veuille signifier « Heero » ? Le garçon secoua la tête fortement.

_« Baka ! Ce ne peut pas être ça ! Arrête de te faire des illusions ! »_

Sentant un drôle de sentiment monter en lui, Heero tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre brusquement, sans un regard de plus à Duo qui le laissa partir. Une fois de retour dans sa propre chambre, Heero ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues, sans vraiment savoir à quoi elles étaient dues.

Une fois que Heero fut sorti, Duo entoura son propre corps de ses bras, posant sa main droite sur son tatouage. Puis, relevant la tête, il regarda fixement le mur à côté de lui et le frappa violemment de son poing gauche. Ce geste eut pour effet de tirer dans les muscles de son bras et la plaie qu'il n'avait soignée que sommairement se remit à saigner.

Duo resta dans cette position pendant un long moment, écoutant les gouttes de sang tomber une à une sur le sol, sa main droite crispée sur son tatouage. De l'autre côté du mur, l'enfant ne dormait pas et écoutait le silence qui régnait dans la chambre de son père depuis le coup dans le mur.

* * *

_« J'espère que ce que tu as à me dire est vraiment important Hilde. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Duo ? Tu es blessé ? »_

_Effectivement, le jeune homme avait le bras entaillé et les poings en sang. De plus, la pluie qui tombait dehors l'avait complètement trempé. Sentant la main de la jeune fille se poser sur son bras, il la repoussa violemment et s'éloigna d'elle. _

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_Hilde eut un serrement de cœur. Depuis quelques mois, Duo se montrait distant avec elle et froid, ne la touchant plus, ne lui apportant plus aucune attention. Mais elle ne pouvait rester dans cette situation, cela lui était devenu insupportable. Elle devait lui dire, peut-être que s'il savait, il redeviendrait le Duo dont elle était tombée amoureuse. _

_« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »_

_Elle lui fit un signe de tête, l'intimant à la suivre, ce qu'il fit en lançant des éclairs de colère à la jeune fille. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer et il n'appréciait plus du tout la compagnie de Hilde. _

_Cette dernière prit la direction de sa chambre et y fit entrer Duo. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne bougea pas, faisant un effort pour voir ce que Hilde voulait lui montrer malgré les envies de meurtres qui montaient en lui. _

_Mais en observant la chambre, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus comme il l'avait vue lors de sa dernière visite à la jeune fille. En y réfléchissant bien, cela devait faire plusieurs mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici, trop occupé par ses propres affaires pour s'occuper de sa maîtresse en qui il avait perdu tout intérêt. _

_Il fixa Hilde qui s'était dirigée vers ce qui sembla à Duo être un berceau et ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Elle le regarda, les larmes au bord des yeux, et lui dit :_

_« Tu ne veux pas venir voir ton fils ? »_

_Duo ne bougea pas tant la surprise le saisit. Son fils ? Quel fils ? _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-il, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait mal compris ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_« Je te demande si tu as envie de voir ton fils, ton fils qui est né le mois dernier et qui a besoin de l'amour de son père. »_

_C'est alors que du berceau s'éleva des petits couinements que Duo put facilement identifier comme provenant d'un nouveau-né, même s'il ne le voyait pas. Cette nouvelle était plus qu'inattendue et ne lui fit pas plaisir du tout. Voyant cela, Hilde ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Elle avait redouté cette réaction, avait tenté de la chasser de ses pensées, mais le fait était bien là, Duo ne voulait pas de cet enfant et n'était pas heureux de son existence. _

_Le jeune homme, lui, bouillonnait de rage, repensant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir quelques heures plus tôt et y ajoutant cet enfant qui n'était peut-être même pas de lui. Après tout, que connaissait-il de la vie de Hilde quand il n'était pas là ? Il releva des yeux furieux sur elle qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. _

_« Duo… » murmura-t-elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu veux me faire croire que cet enfant que tu as mis au monde est le mien ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'essaies pas de me faire reconnaître l'enfant d'un autre ? »_

_« Il n'y a jamais eu que toi Duo. Tu es le seul que j'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, » dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. _

_« Cet enfant est donc vraiment de moi ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard._

_Hilde acquiesça, les yeux noyés dans les larmes, mais elle fut en mesure de voir Duo s'approcher d'elle. L'espoir lui revint, mais il repartit aussitôt lorsqu'elle se sentit attrapée à la gorge par la main puissante de Duo. Les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue se retirèrent, éclaircissant le visage de Duo, et elle eut un mouvement de recul face à ce visage froid._

_« Tu as osé me faire un enfant sans me demander la permission. »_

_Hilde n'eut pas le temps de crier. Elle vit la lumière du plafonnier se refléter brièvement dans la lame d'un couteau qui disparut à ses yeux, mais dont elle ressentit le froid pendant une fraction de seconde sur sa gorge, juste en dessous de la main de Duo. _

_Alors que le sang s'écoulait sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, arrêté dans sa course par la chemise blanche de Duo dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, il lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il fixa son regard sur son visage, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandis de peur. _

_Puis, il entendit un couinement provenant du berceau et, resserrant sa poigne sur le manche de son couteau, il s'approcha du berceau pour infliger le même sort que la mère à l'enfant. _

_Se penchant au-dessus du berceau, Duo regarda le bébé se tortiller, enroulé dans une couverture. Il leva sa main armée au-dessus de l'enfant et s'apprêtait à descendre la lame lorsque deux yeux violets se tournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent. _

_Cette couleur, si semblable à sa sienne, figea Duo dans son mouvement. L'enfant le regardait, intrigué, mais sourit à Duo qui en eut un sursaut. Puis, le bébé se remit à faire des petits bruits sous les yeux stupéfaits de Duo dont le bras retomba à son côté. _

_Sans lâcher l'enfant des yeux, il rangea son couteau, s'essuya les mains pleines de sang sur ses vêtements et prit l'enfant enroulé dans la couverture dans ses bras. Le bébé lui sourit, essayant d'attraper un doigt de Duo dont la main était près du visage de l'enfant. _

_Duo lança un dernier regard à Hilde, étendue au sol, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Cet enfant lui ressemblait trop pour être tué, il le protégerait donc jusqu'à la mort._

Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de cet événement. Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait-il à cet instant ? Lentement, il s'extirpa de ses draps et s'assit au bord de son lit, l'image de Hilde ne voulant pas le laisser en paix.

Avec le recul, il se rendait bien compte que la réaction qu'il avait eu ce jour-là avait été très excessive. Lorsque la jeune fille lui avait appris qu'il avait un enfant, il ne pouvait pas aller plus mal et la rage l'aveuglait complètement. Mais en y repensant, il se dit que cette fureur passagère n'avait été que bénéfique à Hilde.

Duo savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse avec lui. Trop de choses lui occupaient l'esprit pour qu'il en eut été autrement. Pour ce qui était de son fils, il lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il ait pu le tuer comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère. Il l'avait donc gardé et l'avait élevé.

Duo se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la porte de communication qui séparait sa chambre de celle de son fils. Avec toute l'adresse d'un terroriste spécialiste de l'infiltration, il ouvrit la porte et regarda son fils qui dormait. Il avait l'air si paisible dans son petit lit, si innocent. Duo referma la porte et repartit se coucher, essayant de récupérer de sa mission pour reprendre le travail le lendemain.

* * *

La nuit avait été terrible pour Heero. Le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil tant ce qu'il avait appris la veille l'avait bouleversé ; Duo avait un fils dont il avait lui-même tué la mère et ne se gênait pas de le dire devant l'enfant. 

Au plus il découvrait des choses sur l'existence actuelle de Duo, plus il en avait mal. Son ami avait tellement changé que s'il n'avait pas gardé cette chevelure et ces yeux si particuliers, il aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de son ancien compagnon d'arme.

De plus, Heero ne savait pas comment faire pour retrouver la confiance que Duo lui faisait à l'époque de la guerre. Il avait bien senti qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à personne, mis à part peut-être Zechs.

Un bruit provenant du couloir fit sortir Heero de ses pensées et tout de suite, il pensa que c'était Duo qui sortait de sa chambre. Il courut à la porte et vit que son intuition était juste. En voyant Heero sur le pas de la porte, Duo le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin sans lui adresser un mot.

Heero le regarda passer devant lui sans tenter de l'arrêter, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Lorsque Duo lui tourna le dos, il fixa sa tresse qui se balançait sur la chemise noire que portait Duo. Mais rapidement, le jeune homme disparut au détour d'un couloir et sortit ainsi du champ de vision de Heero.

Mais alors que ce dernier allait retourner dans sa chambre, il remarqua que le fils de Duo était resté aussi sur le pas de la porte de son père et le regardait partir, comme lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui troubla Heero au plus haut point. De voir cette couleur dans une autre paire d'yeux que ceux de Duo ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise.

Mais au contraire, le garçon ne sembla pas gêné de ce face à face et fit même signe à Heero d'approcher, ce qu'il fit, fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Le garçon le fit entrer dans la chambre de son père, mais ne s'attarda pas dans cette pièce, allant directement dans sa propre chambre. Heero le suivit.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, le garçon alla s'asseoir sur son lit et fit signe à Heero de s'approcher. Ce dernier resta d'abord debout à côté du lit, puis s'y assit, tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Ce regard violet fixé sur lui le perturbait grandement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer se faire regarder par de tels yeux s'ils n'avaient appartenu à Duo et c'était le cas.

De plus, l'enfant avait un petit sourire que Heero n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Il lui semblait que s'il avait été dans la situation de cet enfant, il n'aurait eu aucune envie de sourire, surtout à un étranger.

« Tu t'appelles Heero, c'est ça ? »

Heero répondit par l'affirmative, ayant du mal à faire sortir les mots de sa gorge.

« Est-ce que tu me permets de l'appeler comme ça ? »

Le jeune homme fut surpris d'une telle question.

« Bien sûr puisque c'est mon prénom. Mais toi, quel est ton nom ? Duo n'a pas voulu me le dire. »

« C'est parce que je n'en ai pas, » répondit tout naturellement le garçon.

Heero le regarda, surpris par cette réponse qui lui semblait absurde. Il essaya de trouver le sens caché de ce que venait de dire l'enfant, mais ne voyant pas, il demanda :

« Comment ça tu n'en as pas ? Duo t'en a bien donné un ? Ou ta mère ? »

A peine avait-il dit ces trois derniers mots qu'il regretta ses périodes de silence obstiné qui faisaient enrager Duo pendant la guerre. Mais le garçon ne sembla pas affecté, au grand soulagement de Heero, par ces derniers mots et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas si cette femme m'avait donné un nom et je n'en ai rien à faire. Je sais seulement que Duo ne m'en a pas donné, donc je n'en ai pas. »

Le fait que l'enfant parle de sa mère avec autant de détachement fit un drôle d'effet à Heero. Se pouvait-il que Duo ait donné une mauvaise image de Hilde à son fils pour qu'il en parle avec une telle distance ? De plus, pourquoi appelait-il son père par son prénom ? Ces questions s'ajoutèrent aux autres déjà nombreuses dans l'esprit de Heero, puis l'enfant changea brusquement de sujet de conversation.

« Dis-moi, Heero, tu connais bien Duo ? »

« Disons que je l'ai connu. Mais il a tellement changé. »

« Et tu le préférais comme il était avant ? »

En posant la question, l'enfant semblait perplexe, comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente, mais qu'il sentait que celle qu'on allait lui faire ne serait pas celle qui lui semblait juste. Heero ne voulut pas désappointer le garçon et lui sourit.

« Tu sais, ça fait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et de le retrouver si différent m'a fait un choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais je vais m'y faire. Il me faut seulement effacer l'image que j'ai de lui il y a dix ans. »

Mais Heero savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas chasser cette image souriante de Duo, elle l'avait trop marqué pour s'estomper si facilement. Sans perdre son sourire, il se leva, caressa les cheveux du garçon et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ne retourna pas dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Duo, et ce sur plusieurs choses. Mais alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fait un pas dans le couloir dans la direction qu'avait prise Duo, il entendit un bruit derrière lui qui le fit se retourner.

« Si tu le cherches, il est sûrement dans la salle de conférence avec Zechs, » lui dit la petite voix de l'enfant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Et tu ne voudrais pas me montrer où est cette salle ? » lui demanda Heero.

Le garçon acquiesça, sortit de la chambre, referma la porte et prit Heero par la main, le guidant à travers les couloirs.

« Essaie de retenir le chemin. Comme ça, tu pourras y aller tout seul après. C'est un peu compliqué ici, mais c'est facile quand on connaît. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette affirmation si simple. Assez rapidement, l'enfant s'arrêta devant une porte close. Il lâcha la main de Heero et repartit de là où il venait. Le jeune homme fixa la porte et frappa doucement. A travers le bois de la porte, il perçut la voix de Duo l'inviter à entrer. Il ouvrit donc la porte.

La scène qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix. Devant lui, Duo et Zechs, chacun assis dans un fauteuil, face à face, semblaient boire du thé tout en discutant. Les deux hommes avaient les yeux fixés sur le nouvel arrivant, l'un un peu surpris, l'autre complètement froid.

« Que viens-tu faire ici Heero ? » demanda Duo en reportant son attention sur sa tasse.

« Je veux te parler. »

« Et bien parle, je ne t'en empêche pas. »

Heero jeta un regard sur Zechs.

« Je voudrais te parler en privé. »

Duo fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

« Ecoute, de toute façon, Zechs saura tout ce que tu m'auras dit, alors si tu veux parler, parle devant lui. Ne commence pas à faire des caprices, j'ai horreur de ça. »

Heero fut étonné d'une telle froideur. Décidément, il ne pourrait pas s'y faire. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance.

« Je veux des explications. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe ici. Cette histoire d'assassinat, ton alliance avec Zechs contre le royaume de Sank et… ton fils. J'exige des explications ! »

Heero n'avait pu empêcher ces paroles de franchir ses lèvres. Il n'en pouvait plus, la situation l'étouffait et il avait besoin de savoir. Mais il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Duo. Ce dernier posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva, imité par Zechs. D'ailleurs, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier et, reportant son attention sur Heero, il dit :

« Bon, tu veux des explications, je vais te les donner. Mais tu ne vas pas apprécier. »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Que je n'en vois pas un se plaindre au sujet de la fin de ce chapitre ! Vous avez déjà eu la chance d'avoir la suite avant Noël parce que je suis complètement crevée. Je crois que je vais passer les deux prochains jours à dormir… 

Bon, alors là, les explications pour de vrai au prochain chapitre. Vous avez eu au moins des éclaircissements au sujet du petit garçon, c'est un bon début. Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	8. Peaceless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre VIII : Peaceless_

**Les explications tant attendues...**_  
_

* * *

« Bon, tu veux des explications, je vais te les donner. Mais tu ne vas pas apprécier. » 

Heero retint sa respiration un moment, appréhendant ce qu'allait lui dire Duo. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier se tourna vers Zechs, semblant s'être ravisé.

« Je crois que ce serait mieux de te laisser exposer la situation, Zechs. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble et semblaient très proches, autant dans les affaires que dans le privé, mais il voulait des explications de Duo, pas de Zechs. Et d'ailleurs, il avait cru comprendre que le chef de l'organisation était son ancien compagnon, alors pourquoi demandait-il à son partenaire de donner les explications ?

« Heero, tu sais sans doute que Zechs Merquise n'est pas mon vrai nom. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Tu sais également que je suis le fils du roi de Sank qui vivait avant la première destruction du royaume il y a maintenant 24 ans. » (1)

« Et le frère de Relena dont vous avez organisé l'assassinat, » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Heero.

Duo donna alors un violent coup de pied dans le fauteuil près de lui, le faisant bouger de quelques centimètres.

« Tu vois que tu ne veux pas comprendre, » dit-il plus ou moins calmement.

« Attends Duo, laisse-moi lui expliquer, tu t'énerveras après s'il ne comprend toujours pas. »

Il y eut un échange de regard entre les deux hommes, Zechs tentant de faire entendre raison à Duo par le regard, ce dernier faisant un effort pour contenir sa colère. Heero interpréta très mal cet échange. Il avait du mal à voir une telle relation entre son ancien camarade et celui qui avait été son ennemi dix ans plus tôt. Mais il ne dit rien, écoutant ce que Zechs avait à lui dire.

« Je disais donc que j'étais, avant que Relena n'arrive au pouvoir, l'héritier légitime du royaume de Sank. A l'époque de la guerre, j'ai refusé de prendre la responsabilité du royaume car je me croyais indigne des idéologies de mon père, ayant trop de sang sur les mains. J'ai donc laissé la place à ma sœur qui je le pensais, serait une bonne dirigeante. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis à son sujet ? » demanda Heero, ne voyant pas ce que Zechs pouvait reprocher à sa sœur dans sa façon de gouverner.

« Disons que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a fait changer d'avis, mais c'est ce que j'ai découvert peu de temps après la guerre au sujet de mon père. »

Heero se figea à cette phrase. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important allait être révélé, mais il redoutait ce qu'il allait apprendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo qui avait les mains derrière le dos, la tête baissée et se balançant sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Zechs reprit la parole.

« Lorsque Relena est arrivée au pouvoir, je me suis mis à faire des recherches sur les affaires de mon père dans le but de les transférer à ma sœur pour qu'elle dirige dans la même idée que lui. Mais je suis tombé sur quelque chose de tout à fait différent de ce que j'avais en tête. »

* * *

Trowa marchait d'un pas plutôt lent comparé à l'état d'alerte dans lequel était le château. Il avait reçu une convocation de la part de Lady Une dans la salle de réunion alors qu'il était en train de faire le tour des patrouilles qui tournaient en permanence à l'intérieur et autour du bâtiment depuis la fuite du prisonnier. 

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle, il frappa et attendit que la voix de son supérieur lui permette d'entrer. Elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis que la reine avait été assassinée, état que l'on pouvait très bien comprendre, mais Trowa ne trouvait pas son attitude conforme à celle qu'elle devrait avoir dans un tel cas.

En entrant, il comprit au regard furieux de Lady Une qu'on l'attendait pour commencer la réunion. Autour de la table se trouvaient déjà Quatre et Wufei, Lady Une se tenant debout au bout de la table. Sans dire un mot, Trowa s'assit, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de cette femme qui bouillait de rage.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez qu'on faisait jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda Wufei, outré que son travail ne soit pas reconnu.

« Silence ! » hurla Lady Une, faisant sursauter ses trois colonels. « Il faut absolument trouver où est parti l'assassin de la reine et le retrouver. »

« Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de Duo Maxwell, » répliqua Trowa. « Il ne sera pas aisé de lui mettre la main dessus. »

Lady Une fixa le jeune homme d'un regard haineux qui le dérangea, le faisant même froncer les sourcils. Ce changement d'expression n'échappa pas à Wufei qui croisa les bras, attendant de voir comment cet échange allait évoluer entre la bête enragée et l'homme de glace.

* * *

Heero sentit un frisson le parcourir alors que le regard glacé de Zechs semblait le transpercer. Pour échapper momentanément à ce regard, il tourna la tête vers Duo qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à être face au mur, le visage toujours baissé. Puis Zechs continua : 

« En fouillant dans une partie secrète des archives de mon père, j'y ai découvert un trafic d'enfants. »

Un bruit sourd provenant de là où était Duo retentit. En regardant dans cette direction, Heero vit que le jeune homme avait violemment frappé le mur de son poing, regardant toujours fixement le sol. Mais Zechs ne fit pas attention à cette réaction et continua ses explications.

« En cherchant plus loin, j'ai compris que le royaume, qui se proclamait pacifiste et qui l'était dans un sens puisqu'il était contre toute forme de violence, avait beaucoup de mal à survivre sans ce qu'apportent les guerres aux pays qui la pratiquent. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'une guerre est très bénéfique à l'économie d'un pays. Mais le royaume de Sank ne pouvant pas gagner de l'argent par la guerre, mon père a commencé à vendre des enfants du pays et d'autres qu'on lui trouvait exprès. »

« C'est ignoble ! » s'exclama Heero, ce qui fit sourire Zechs.

« C'est pourquoi Duo et moi avons décidé de détruire ce royaume dont les idéaux sont faux. On ne peut se proclamer pour la paix quand on vend des enfants, les condamnant à mort, pour ne pas faire la guerre. »

Zechs se rassit dans son fauteuil et tira se sa poche un paquet de cigarettes. Il en tira une du paquet qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres et tendit le paquet à Duo alors qu'il allumait la sienne. Duo s'approcha, le poing en sang, prit à son tour une cigarette et l'alluma au briquet de Zechs.

Heero, lui, était resté debout, droit comme un piquet, au milieu de la pièce, regardant les deux hommes qui semblaient si bien se comprendre. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Ecoutez, je comprends que cette affaire est odieuse et que n'importe qui, après avoir entendu ça, voudrait la mort de ce roi. Mais il est déjà mort et Relena n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire. Elle était trop jeune pour avoir été impliquée. »

« Il est vrai que le roi est mort, mais il y a quelqu'un qui continue à faire fonctionner le trafic. Nous ne savons pas qui, mais il y a quelqu'un. »

« Et comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Heero, un peu perplexe.

« Ca fait dix ans qu'on travaille là-dessus Heero, » s'écria soudainement Duo, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. « Tu ne crois pas que si on s'était trompé, on aurait abandonné l'affaire ? Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, on ne cherche pas à détruire un royaume pour le plaisir. C'est parce que Solo… Solo… »

Duo ne put terminer sa phrase. Il s'écroula dans son fauteuil, aspirant par le filtre de sa cigarette en fermant les yeux. Heero ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il avait pris la parole. Ce nom, Solo, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu dans la bouche de Duo.

« Solo… » dit-il doucement, alors qu'un spasme saisit le corps de Duo. « Je connais ce nom. Il me semble que tu l'appelais parfois dans ton sommeil pendant la guerre. »

Duo tourna la tête vers Heero, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression de douleur infinie. Puis, dans un murmure, il dit :

« Son souvenir ne m'a jamais quitté. »

Heero ressentit une grande douleur à ces quelques mots. En fait, il ne savait rien de ce Solo, ni de la relation qui existait entre lui et Duo, mais de voir Duo réagir si violemment à son souvenir alors qu'il n'avait rien manifesté en le revoyant lui faisait mal.

« Mais quel est le rapport entre Solo et ce trafic d'enfants du royaume de Sank ? » demanda Heero.

Duo ferma les yeux et reprit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Zechs comprit que c'était à lui d'expliquer la chose à Heero, ce qu'il fit.

« Si Duo et moi travaillons aujourd'hui ensemble contre cette affaire, c'est parce que nous avons tous les deux été liés à la même personne. Duo a passé son enfance dans les rues de L2 et quand je dis dans les rues, je veux dire qu'il n'avait pas de foyer, pas de famille, il n'avait rien. Un jour, il a rencontré Solo qui avait pris un peu sous son aile une bande d'enfants abandonnés. Comme il était le plus âgé, il s'occupait d'eux. »

« Mais il y a eu une grande épidémie qui a tué toute notre bande, » continua Duo, le regard fixe. « Solo a voulu nous protéger, mais il n'a pas survécu. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Zechs avait baissé la tête à son tour, mais Heero n'avait pas saisi le rapport entre Solo et lui. Il hésita à demander, mais il finit par le faire.

« Zechs, quel est ton lien avec ce Solo ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Zechs releva la tête et Heero crut voir dans ses yeux des larmes contenues.

« Solo, c'était mon frère. »

* * *

« Colonel Barton, je vous prierais de ne pas discuter les ordres et d'obéir. Cela fait dix ans que vous travaillez pour le royaume et je vous ai toujours considéré comme le plus discipliné des quatre, même face à Yuy qui n'avait jamais commis d'impairs avant cette affaire. Que vous est-il arrivé ? C'est le fait d'avoir revu cet imbécile de Maxwell qui vous a fait changer de comportement ? » 

« Maxwell est loin d'être un imbécile, la preuve en est qu'il a réussi à tuer la reine protégée par Heero Yuy personnellement, et ce sans trop de difficulté apparemment, » répondit Trowa d'un ton froid.

Mais cette froideur n'eut aucun effet sur le feu qui brûlait en Lady Une, le faisant grandir, au contraire, par son insolence.

« Imbécile ou pas, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un criminel et il doit être arrêté. On ne sait pas ce qu'il projette de faire après. Je sais bien qu'il s'agit d'un ancien pilote de Gundam et que ce ne sera pas de tout repos, mais c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait appeler. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour savoir comment il voit les choses, ayant vécu et travaillé avec lui. »

« Mais si nous arrivons à le récupérer, que comptez-vous lui faire ? » demanda Quatre, soudainement inquiet de cette lueur étrange qu'avait la femme dans les yeux quand elle parlait de Duo.

« Il aura ce qu'il mérite, » répondit-elle sèchement.

* * *

Heero fut stupéfait d'entendre ces mots. Ce que venait de lui dire Zechs lui semblait irréel. Comment pouvait-il avoir un frère ? En ayant travaillé pendant dix ans pour le royaume de Sank, le nez dans les archives, jamais il n'avait vu que le roi avait un troisième enfant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de formuler une question qui tenait la route quand trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte en bois. Zechs regarda Duo qui, à sa plus grande surprise, invita la personne à entrer, comme s'il savait de qui il s'agissait. 

« Entre. »

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête apparut juste au-dessus du niveau de la poignée, regardant de ses grands yeux violets les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit où était Duo, il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea directement vers son père.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, puis l'enfant escalada le fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Duo, appuyant sa tête sur son torse. Zechs, qui avait observé la scène, dit doucement, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres :

« Je suis toujours surpris de vous voir connecté à ce point. On dirait qu'il a senti que tu avais besoin de réconfort. »

Heero fut touché de voir ce tableau si tendre d'un père et son fils malgré le visage froid de Duo qui ne montrait aucun signe de mieux, mais dont cette étreinte lui faisait sans doute beaucoup de bien. Il s'en voulut de devoir briser le silence, mais il sentait que s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir toutes les explications maintenant, il ne les aurait jamais.

« Zechs, je voudrais comprendre… Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais su que tu avais un frère ? Je travaille depuis dix ans pour le royaume de Sank et… »

« C'est parce que Solo est en fait mon demi-frère, issu de la relation extra conjugale de mon père avec une femme de chambre qui travaillait au château à cette époque. Solo est né presque en même temps que moi. Ma mère était au courant de cette relation entre mon père et cette femme de chambre et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit pointée du doigt. Elle a donc demandé qu'on garde le secret de cette naissance sans pour autant évincer la pauvre femme. Solo a donc été élevé avec moi. En fait, il était le seul avec qui je m'entendais, il était mon seul ami. »

« Et comment se fait-il qu'il se soit retrouvé sur L2 ? »

« Un peu avant la destruction du royaume, mon père avait reçu plusieurs avertissements de la part de l'Alliance qui voulait prendre sous sa coupe le pays. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger son royaume sans défense et a décidé d'armer son pays, mais seulement pour contrer les ennemis. Mais il avait besoin d'argent et a vendu tous les enfants qu'il avait sous la main en plus de ceux qu'on lui trouvait. Solo a fait partie du convoi. »

Heero eut un frisson d'effroi tant une telle chose lui semblait inconcevable. Un père pouvait-il vraiment vendre son propre fils aussi aisément ? Il jeta un regard à Duo qui avait les yeux dans le vague, le bras pendant, sa cigarette entre les doigts, presque entièrement consumée.

L'enfant, lui, ne lâchait pas du regard son père. Depuis qu'il avait pris cette position, il n'avait pas bougé, mais à cet instant, il se détacha du torse de son père pour plonger ses yeux violets dans ceux de la même couleur de Duo. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et lui dit :

« C'est bon, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre maintenant. »

L'enfant lui sourit et se leva tranquillement, se dirigeant vers la porte de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Duo se leva et reporta la cigarette à sa bouche une dernière fois avant de l'écraser dans un cendrier.

« Je conçois parfaitement que tu ais pu être troublé par mon acte terroriste, comme on l'appelle maintenant, compte tenu du discours que je vous ai tenu il y a dix ans, quand Lady Une m'a proposé de m'engager en même temps que vous, mais malgré les apparences, même au royaume de Sank, ce n'était pas une vraie paix qui était en place. On dirait que les hommes sont incapables de vivre autrement que par la guerre. C'est désolant. »

Duo se leva de son fauteuil et fit face à Heero, son visage toujours aussi neutre, ne révélant rien.

« Voilà, tu as les explications que tu voulais avoir. Tu es satisfait ou voudrais-tu avoir d'autres éclaircissements ? »

Heero regarda un moment la porte par où avait disparu le garçon et se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques instants plus tôt. Se retournant vers Duo, il hésita à poser la question qui le taraudait, mais il voulait comprendre la nouvelle mentalité de Duo, et ce sur tous les points de vue.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné de nom ? Il me semble que tu aurais au moins pu lui donner le tien. »

C'est alors que Zechs se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

« Je vous laisse. Je n'ai pas d'utilité dans cette conversation. Je serais dans ma chambre Duo. »

Et il sortit. La dernière phrase qu'il avait dit avait prodigué à Heero toutes sortes d'images qui tournaient maintenant dans sa tête sans qu'il ne put les arrêter. Cette relation qu'il découvrait entre son ancien ennemi et Duo devenait de plus en plus ambiguë et lui plaisait de moins en moins.

Si ses sentiments étaient apparus à Duo, ce dernier n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il fit comme si ce qui venait de se passer était tout naturel et devait l'être pour tout le monde, puis il répondit à la question de Heero.

« Je ne pouvais pas lui léguer mon nom puisque je n'en ai pas. 'Duo Maxwell' n'est pas le nom que mes parents ont choisi pour moi. C'est un nom que je me suis attribué en mémoire de deux personnes qui ont beaucoup compté pour moi. »

« Mais si ce nom représente quelque chose de si important, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir donné à ton fils ? »

Duo releva les yeux et vint les ancrer dans le regard de Heero qui y perçut une pointe de colère.

« A quoi bon avoir un nom si c'est pour se faire appeler par un numéro ? »

Heero ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Duo. Sans doute faisait-il référence à quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas bien à quoi. Duo sembla voir l'incompréhension dans le regard de Heero et lui donna un indice.

« 'Où avez-vous caché votre Gundam ? Parlez 02 !' C'est de ça dont je parle, Heero. »

* * *

« Je vous trouve plutôt agressive pour la dirigeante de l'organisation qui est censée maintenir la paix dans le royaume, » dit doucement Trowa, d'un ton toujours aussi froid. 

« Mais où voyez-vous qu'on est en paix, Barton ? » répliqua agressivement Lady Une. « Le royaume de Sank est un pays qui a toujours prôné la paix, mais voilà qu'un terroriste, ancien pilote de Gundam qui plus est, assassine la reine de ce pays. Alors je suis d'accord avec vous, je n'agis pas en tant que dirigeante du maintien de la paix. Nous ne sommes plus en temps de paix et pour cause, le symbole de la paix s'est fait abattre. »

La dirigeante des Preventers commençait à perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait et tambourinait des doigts sur la table, doigts que Wufei fixait, comme hypnotisé par la rapidité avec laquelle ils montaient et descendaient.

De son côté, Trowa restait totalement calme. Une idée saugrenue lui était venu à l'esprit et il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de confirmer ou d'infirmer sa pensée, cherchant les bons mots pour faire réagir le Général-chef.

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur le fait que Maxwell soit considéré comme un terroriste, il en est un. Seulement, je me demande ce que notre pays, si peu armé selon les exigences de feue notre chère reine, pourrait faire contre un terroriste tel que celui à qui nous avons affaire. »

Wufei retint un rire face au ton sarcastique de Trowa, parlant de Relena avec des mots si respectueux alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Mais il perdit son sourire en croisant le regard perdu de Quatre qui semblait très inquiet.

Le jeune homme, depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, n'avait pas dit un mot. En fait, il était complètement dépassé par les événements. Il n'avait pas revu Duo depuis qu'il était revenu, mais il avait compris la gravité de la situation. En dix ans, ils avaient tous les cinq plus ou moins changé, mais Duo lui semblait avoir pris un chemin totalement opposé à ce qu'il était pendant la guerre. Comme il aurait aimé le revoir, au moins pour comprendre…

Quatre sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur la conversation entre Lady Une et Trowa dont l'animosité de l'un envers l'autre se faisait de plus en plus grande. Ce fut Lady Une qui reprit.

« Ne sous-estimez pas notre puissance. Il est vrai que la reine ne souhaitait pas que le pays soit armé, mais elle n'était pas complètement perdue dans ses idéaux. Nous avons des armes qui ne nous ont, bien entendu, jamais servi, mais avec lesquelles nous pourrons nous défendre dès que nous aurons trouvé la cachette de Maxwell. »

« Si nous réussissons à trouver où il se cache et que nous nous y rendons armés, il ne s'agira plus de défense, mais d'attaque. Mais malgré l'existence des armes dont vous parlez, je ne crois pas que nous pourrons faire le poids contre Duo Maxwell qui ne doit pas agir seul. »

« J'en ai assez ! » hurla Lady Une, faisant sursauter les trois officier. « Vous n'avez pas à discuter mes ordres. Je suis toujours votre supérieur et vous me devez le respect. Je connais assez bien mon métier pour savoir comment agir en cas de crise. Alors remettez-vous au travail ! Obéissez 03 ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un choc électrique que reçurent les trois anciens pilotes de Gundam, de terribles souvenirs ressurgissant dans leurs esprits. Quatre et Wufei s'étaient levés brusquement alors que Trowa n'avait rien montré de son trouble. Sans hausser le ton, il s'adressa à Lady Une.

« Vous savez, la guerre est terminée depuis longtemps maintenant. Nous ne sommes plus pilotes de Gundam. Je comprends que vous soyez troublée par les récents événements, surtout à cause du fait que ce soit un ancien pilote de Gundam qui en soit à l'origine, mais nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans. Veuillez, je vous prie, accepter mes excuses pour m'être emporté ainsi contre vos ordres, je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, Colonel. »

Il appuya sur le dernier mot, voulant bien faire comprendre à son supérieur que si elle oubliait qu'ils n'étaient plus en guerre, il pouvait très bien en faire autant. Puis, Trowa se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de réunion suivi des deux autres colonels. Lady Une les laissa repartir sans reprendre le jeune homme qui ne lui avait pas donné le bon grade, consciente de la terrible erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

Les trois jeunes hommes, une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau de Heero que l'on n'avait pas touché depuis son 'enlèvement'. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange et ils avaient bien l'intention de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le royaume de Sank a été détruit en AC 182, ce qui fait 13 ans avant l'opération Météore, rajoutez un an pour l'affaire Mariemaiya plus les dix ans qui se sont écoulés, cela vous donne 24 ans… Il se font un peu vieux quand même… 

Note de l'auteur : C'était les explications tant attendues ! J'espère qu'elles sont à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je suis désolée d'avoir traîné à les écrire, mais en fait, j'ai eu tellement d'idées que je devais insérer avant de donner les explications que les chapitres se sont enfilés sans que je ne m'en aperçoive… Mais elles y sont maintenant et vous n'êtes plus dans le noir complet.

Bon, je suis consciente qu'il y a encore certaines choses qui ne sont pas tout à fait claires, mais je ne pouvais pas tout dire d'un coup, il faut quelque chose pour continuer, ne ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt !

-Ephemeris-


	9. Fearless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre IX : Fearless_

* * *

Une fois que Trowa eut fermé derrière eux la porte du bureau de Heero, il fit signe à ses compagnons de faire le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer que l'on n'avait pas mis le bureau sous surveillance. 

« C'est bon, il n'y a rien, » dit doucement Wufei.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et prirent place sur les chaises présentes dans la pièce qui avaient été renversées dans la colère de celui qui, pendant dix ans, avait travaillé dans cette pièce après les avoir relevées.

« Il semblerait que personne ne soit venu faire le ménage depuis la crise de nerfs de Heero, » constata Quatre d'un air grave, se souvenant de l'état dans lequel était leur compagnon.

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun se demandant où Duo avait bien pu emmener Heero et surtout, ce qu'il comptait faire par la suite. Trowa fut le premier à sortir de ses pensées et à engager la discussion.

« Lady Une nous cache quelque chose. »

« C'est ce que je crois aussi, » répondit Wufei. « Depuis que Relena est morte, elle est agressive et a des réactions totalement incontrôlées. »

« J'ai l'impression de revoir la Lady Une du temps de Treize Kushrenada, » ajouta Quatre. « Elle est effrayante, mais dangereuse aussi. Si c'est là sa véritable nature, je ne vois pas comment elle a fait pour la cacher pendant plus de dix ans. »

Trowa réfléchissait, remettant en ordre les événements dans son esprit pour arriver à une synthèse qui leur permettrait de comprendre le problème.

« Quand son comportement a changé, ça m'a surpris, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'assassinat de sa chère reine adorée. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aimait tant chez elle, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. »

« Ensuite, il y a eu son agressivité envers Duo, » continua Wufei.

« Et son ordre donné à Heero de le torturer s'il refusait de parler, » termina Quatre, la tête baissée.

Trowa se sentit mal à ces mots, sachant comme ses compagnons que Heero avait exécuté cet ordre à contre cœur et qu'en plus, il n'en avait rien retiré. Mais il se ressaisit.

« Encore que là, on peut aussi mettre tout ça sur le compte de sa rage envers Duo pour avoir assassiné Relena. Mais ce qui est gênant, c'est qu'elle m'ait appelé 03. »

« Quand elle a dit ça, je me suis revu onze ans en arrière, » dit doucement Wufei, tentant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissaient dans son esprit.

Trowa se leva et alla vers la porte. Il l'entrebâilla pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, puis la referma. Il revint vers ses compagnons et se rassit.

« Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans tout ça. J'ai l'impression que la mort de Relena a dû chambouler un projet qu'elle avait ou quelque chose qu'elle faisait qui nécessitait la présence de la reine. »

Quatre releva la tête avec une pointe de sourire sur le visage.

« Si on fait des recherches, comme elle nous l'a ordonné, rien ne nous empêche de chercher ce qu'elle fait en cachette au lieu de chercher des informations pour retrouver Duo qui ne nous servirons de toute façon à rien. »

« Oui, parce que si ça se trouve, elle est en train de préparer un coup d'état ou je ne sais quoi dans la veine d'Oz. Je ne tiens pas à revivre une guerre, surtout que nous n'avons plus nos Gundams. »

Ces dernières paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre à Trowa qui se releva d'un coup. Les deux autres, surpris par cette réaction, se levèrent à leur tour en regardant leur compagnon d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Barton ? »

« Nos Gundams… »

Quatre et Wufei le regardèrent étrangement. Ce fut le blond qui répondit.

« Quoi nos Gundams ? On ne les a plus. Les Preventers nous les ont confisqués après le conflit Mariemaia. Ils les ont sans doute détruits. »

Ces derniers mots étaient empreints d'une profonde amertume, mais cela ne sembla pas affecter l'état de Trowa qui reprit la parole.

« Mais non, ils ne les ont pas détruits ! Ils les ont gardés ! Enfin, je crois. »

« Comment tu crois ? » s'énerva Wufei. « Ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens comme ça. Est-ce qu'ils existent encore ou pas ? Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ? »

Trowa se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de Heero qu'il tenta de rebrancher pour le refaire fonctionner. Se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, il expliqua ce qu'il savait.

« C'était au début que nous étions ici. Ca doit faire sept ou huit ans au moins. J'étais sur une mission avec Noin quand elle m'a parlé de ça. Elle m'a dit que c'était un secret et que personne ne devait être au courant, mais qu'elle faisait confiance à ma discrétion. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » interrogea Wufei, impatient de savoir la suite.

« Elle m'a dit que les Gundams n'avaient pas été détruits et qu'ils étaient gardés quelque part au château. Mais elle ne savait pas où. »

« Sans doute que Lady Une est au courant de cela et peut-être qu'elle prévoit d'utiliser nos Gundams dans ce qu'elle prépare, » dit Quatre, horrifié à cette pensée.

* * *

Duo gardait son regard fixé sur Heero, rendant ce dernier mal à l'aise. La période de guerre qu'ils avaient vécue lui revenait en tête, faisant ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs d'emprisonnements, de maltraitance et de torture. Heero revit alors le dos de Duo, maculé de cicatrices et se souvint de ce couteau qui s'était enfoncé si violemment dans son bras gauche. 

Alors que Heero ne savait plus où il en était, Duo le fixait toujours, mais n'aimait pas ce regard chez son ancien compagnon. Il n'était plus sûr de le comprendre comme à l'époque de la guerre, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. De toute façon, Heero n'avait aucune utilité dans ses affaires. Alors, sans le lâcher des yeux, il lui demanda :

« Tu pourras retrouver ta chambre seul ou j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

Heero ravala un gémissement.

« Non, ça ira. »

Duo acquiesça et contourna Heero pour se diriger vers la porte. Ce dernier se retourna vivement et, d'une voix presque agonisante, il lança :

« Où tu vas ? »

Duo s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il répondit à la question qu'on lui avait faite, mais il ne se retourna pas.

« Je vais voir Zechs. »

Heero baissa la tête à cette réponse. Il s'en doutait, mais il avait refusé d'admettre cette hypothèse qui se confirmait de plus en plus. Mais pourquoi cette constatation lui faisait-elle si mal ? Il fit un effort considérable pour que Duo ne se rende pas compte de son état.

« Tu m'as l'air très proche de lui. »

« C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai un semblant de confiance. »

Puis il sortit, laissant Heero au milieu de la pièce, les larmes pointant au bord des yeux. Une fois hors de la pièce, Duo ne regarda pas en arrière et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Zechs, écartant le regard blessé qu'il imaginait sur le visage de son ancien compagnon d'arme.

En traçant son chemin, il n'entendit pas un de ses subordonnés l'appeler et ne se retourna donc pas. Mais quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement et plaqua le pauvre homme contre le mur, un regard de tueur braqué sur lui.

Quand il aperçut le regard terrifié de l'homme qu'il tenait à la gorge, il lâcha prise en prenant un air agacé et demanda sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'homme se ressaisit du mieux qu'il put et tenta de répondre le plus simplement à son patron.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais mes camarades et moi-même voudrions savoir en quoi consiste la prochaine étape suite aux derniers événements. »

« Rien n'est sûr pour le moment. Vous serez avertis en temps et lieu. C'est tout ? »

Le ton froid de son patron dissuada l'homme à poser plus de question et se contenta de hocher la tête et de regarder Duo repartir dans la direction qu'il suivait avant de se faire arrêter.

_« Il est vraiment dangereux… »_

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Zechs feuilletait des documents sans vraiment arriver à se concentrer dessus. Il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte et invita la personne à entrer. Il attendait Duo et fut très content de voir ce dernier entrer dans la pièce. Le jeune homme, après un échange de regard, vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son compagnon et, le regard posé au sol, il entama la conversation. 

« Il faudrait savoir ce qu'on va faire, les hommes commencent à se poser des questions. L'un d'entre eux m'a interpellé pour savoir ce qui allait suivre. »

« Et il est toujours en vie ? » ironisa Zechs.

Duo lui répondit par un regard glacial, ce qui fit rire son compagnon.

« Tu sais Duo, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à tes réactions. Tu deviens de plus en plus violent. »

« Et encore, je me retiens énormément. Si tu savais ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi… »

Et il baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Zechs se pencha vers lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, ce qui fit remonter le regard de Duo qui plongea dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais fais attention tout de même. »

Duo lui lança un regard reconnaissant accompagné d'un petit sourire bref. Zechs en fut soulagé et se remit dans sa position initiale, recommençant à feuilleter les documents.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. Tenter une deuxième fois de détruire le château est risqué, ils doivent tous être sur la défensive. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué, » murmura Duo sans regarder Zechs.

Ce dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on savait que ce serait risqué. N'oublie pas que quatre anciens pilotes de Gundam étaient sur place. D'accord, ils se sont sans doute un peu encroûtés, mais les réflexes sont toujours là. »

« C'est quand même très dommage, si près du but, de se faire repérer. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution, quitte à devoir attendre un certain temps avant de retourner à l'assaut, » dit Zechs sur un ton qui se voulait optimiste.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction qu'eut Duo à la suite de ses paroles. Il avait cru que son ami l'aurait gratifié d'un petit regard en coin accompagné peut-être d'un petit sourire sarcastique, mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il vit.

En fait, un immense sourire était apparu sur le visage de Duo, un sourire comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu en dix ans. Mais ce sourire qui lui avait paru presque heureux l'espace d'une seconde s'avéra être plutôt un sourire cruel, sadique, comme si une idée terrible venait de germer dans un esprit malade. Duo se tourna vers Zechs, des étincelles dans les yeux.

« Zechs, je crois que je viens d'avoir une brillante idée. »

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans cet ordinateur Barton ? » 

Trowa, assis devant le bureau de Heero, tapait sur le clavier à une grande vitesse, semblant exactement savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Sans lâcher l'écran des yeux, il répondit à Wufei.

« Heero était chargé de la sécurité du bâtiment. Il est clair que tous les plans, même ceux qui sont moins officiels, se trouvent dans cette machine. Je suis sûr que l'emplacement de nos Gundams est indiqué quelque part. »

Wufei fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de revenir, un peu énervé.

« Si Heero avait ce genre de plans dans son ordinateur, je crois qu'il les aurait trouvés non ? Un type qui peut tout faire en informatique comme lui… »

Trowa eut un sourire alors que ses doigts continuaient à malmener les touches du clavier.

« En fait, je t'avouerais que ça ne m'étonnerait pas si Heero avait été au courant pour nos Gundams. »

« Et bien alors si ces plans sont dans cet ordinateur, dépêche-toi de les trouver ! » s'exclama Quatre qui commençait à s'impatienter à l'idée de revoir son Gundam.

« Je te rappelle que ça a appartenu à Heero cette machine, alors sois patient, juste un peu. »

Quatre finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en tapant du pied d'impatience. Wufei, lui, faisait des vas et viens dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée. C'est alors que Trowa poussa un petit cri.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »

* * *

Zechs appréhendait énormément ce qu'allait lui dire Duo. Le regard du jeune homme ne lui disait rien de bon, mais une certaine curiosité l'avait piqué. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser pour avoir eu une telle réaction ? 

« Tu vas me dire à quoi tu penses ou je dois deviner ? » demanda sarcastiquement Zechs.

Duo ferma les yeux un moment et quand il les rouvrit, l'étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparu, son visage étant redevenu froid. Il s'expliqua enfin.

« Zechs, depuis que le royaume de Sank a été détruit, tu as tout fait pour te venger et ainsi, tu t'es sali les mains. Il y a dix ans, tu as tout fait pour que ta sœur prenne le pouvoir parce que tu te considérais indigne de prendre la place de ton père, mais aujourd'hui, avec ce que nous savons de ce roi et tout le reste, cette idéologie qu'il prônait et dont tu ne te croyais pas digne n'existe plus. »

« A quoi veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Zechs, suspicieux.

« Je veux en venir au fait que ce dont tu te croyais indigne était en fait bien plus indigne que tes propres actions et qu'en d'autres termes, c'est à toi que revient le royaume de Sank. »

Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux à cette affirmation. Ce que disait Duo allait totalement dans le sens contraire de ce qu'il avait pensé pendant plus de vingt ans. Oui, il avait découvert que son père n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être, mais jamais il n'avait reconsidéré son propre cas, se voyant toujours comme un homme sali de ses crimes.

« Alors voilà ce que je te propose, » continua Duo. « Au lieu de retourner à Sank pour détruire le royaume comme nous le voulions au départ, retournons-y pour en prendre le contrôle et te mettre sur le trône. »

Il fallut un bon moment avant que Zechs ne réalise concrètement ce que lui proposait son ami. Les éléments tournaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête et il avait du mal à croire les images qui se formaient au fil de ses pensées. Puis, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il releva la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as vraiment peur de rien, mais Duo, tu es un vrai génie ! »

Ce dernier eut tout d'abord un petit sourire en voyant Zechs adhérer à son idée, mais baissa rapidement les yeux. Zechs, ne comprenant pas cette réaction, lui demanda ce qu'il avait soudainement.

« La dernière personne qui m'a appelé comme ça, c'était Heero. »

Zechs fronça les sourcils. Dans son esprit se mélangeaient un sentiment de joie et un autre de tristesse. Son ami lui paraissait mélancolique, ce qui lui faisait plaisir dans un sens, mais qui lui faisait également le contraire. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte que Duo ne s'était pas complètement détaché de sa vie d'il y a dix ans, ou du moins d'une personne ayant fait partie de cette vie.

« Duo… »

« Je suis ravi que cette idée te plaise. J'ai déjà un plan pour la mettre en œuvre. »

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé son visage impassible et Zechs comprit que la porte s'était refermée, peu importait ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire. Il décida donc d'oublier et de se concentrer sur le sens des paroles de Duo.

« Et tu comptes l'utiliser ? »

Duo acquiesça, accompagnant son geste d'un petit sourire en coin, le genre de sourire qu'il valait mieux de ne pas croiser si l'on était l'ennemi de cet homme.

* * *

Trois regards étaient braqués sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, les yeux grand ouverts. Trowa avait l'index gauche posé sur l'écran à l'endroit où se trouvaient, selon lui, leurs cinq Gundams. Continuant de taper les touches du clavier de sa main droite, il cherchait un moyen d'accéder à la salle en question. 

« Et si ce n'était pas ça, que tu t'étais complètement trompé ? » demanda Wufei aux prises avec de terribles doutes.

« Si ce n'est pas la bonne salle, je continuerais à chercher jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où ils les ont cachés, » lui répondit sèchement Trowa, refusant de ne pas réussir à mettre la main sur leurs anciennes armures mobiles.

« Espérons juste qu'ils ne les aient pas détruits depuis, » répliqua Quatre, quelque peu inquiet. « Tu as bien dit que c'était Noin qui t'avait révélé le secret, ça fait des années qu'elle a disparu. Tant cette information était vraie quand elle te l'a dit, mais maintenant… »

Cette intervention de la part de Quatre jeta un froid dû à la véracité de ses paroles à propos des Gundams, mais elle remit également en mémoire aux trois garçons la mystérieuse disparition de Noin, des années plus tôt. La jeune femme, après avoir accompli une mission qu'on lui avait confiée, avait envoyé sa confirmation de réussite et son avis de retour, mais n'était jamais revenue.

Son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, ce qui avait installé un grand mystère autour de cette histoire, personne ne pouvant dire si Noin était vivante ou non. Mais l'enquête n'avait pas été poussée plus loin et l'on finit par l'oublier.

L'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée fut soudainement brisée par Trowa qui se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans un mot. Trowa les guida à travers les couloirs qu'ils connaissaient tous par cœur jusqu'à une porte dérobée derrière un lourd rideau.

« J'ai trouvé cette porte il y a quelques années, mais je ne pensais pas à avoir à l'emprunter un jour, » dit calmement Trowa.

Puis il l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra, suivi de ses compagnons. Un long couloir se révéla à eux, éclairé par une série de néons tremblants.

« Ca me rappelle les bases secrètes d'Oz, » dit doucement Quatre.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'en ai des frissons, » s'exclama Wufei.

« C'est par là, » annonça Trowa en avançant.

Le silence se fit entre les trois colonels jusqu'à ce que Trowa s'arrête, arrivé à l'extrémité du couloir, devant deux grandes portes blindées. Trowa posa une main sur le levier qui servait de poignée et tenta de le faire basculer, mais rien n'y fit. Il avisa le clavier électronique sur le côté et soupira. Là, ils auraient eu besoin de la science de Heero ou de Duo. Il regarda d'ailleurs d'un drôle d'air Wufei s'approcher du clavier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Wufei sourit, regardant ses deux compagnons.

« Je peux vous dire un secret à mon tour ? Pendant la guerre, Duo m'a donné ce que je pourrais appeler des leçons de… de 'crochetage de serrure'… Et même si ça ne date pas d'hier et que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à appliquer ces leçons, je crois que je suis en mesure d'ouvrir ces portes. »

Trowa et Quatre le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Le visage de Quatre s'illumina et il s'exclama :

« C'est grâce à ça que tu as pu faire échapper Duo ! »

Wufei acquiesça et se retourna vers le clavier, cherchant les gestes que Duo lui avait appris pour arriver à bout de ce système. Après quelques minutes, il y eut un bip sonore et les portes semblèrent se déclencher, permettant ainsi à Trowa de les ouvrir à l'aide du levier.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression de trahir ma fonction. Il faut vraiment avoir peur de rien pour faire un truc pareil ! » dit soudainement Wufei.

Quatre eut un petit rire, petit rire proche de celui qu'il avait pendant son adolescence qui rappela à ses deux compagnons l'époque de la guerre tout en leur faisant plaisir.

« N'oublie pas que nous sommes d'anciens pilotes de Gundam. Alors non, nous n'avons peur de rien ! »

Trowa et Wufei eut un sourire à cette réplique. Tous trois vinrent à penser que l'époque de la guerre était en fin de compte plus amusante que ces temps de paix à l'atmosphère étrange qu'ils vivaient depuis dix ans. Il était vrai que depuis le départ de Duo, les choses n'avaient plus été les mêmes. Mais leur passé était peut-être à leur portée. Ils se retournèrent donc vers les portes.

De l'autre côté, ils découvrirent la grande salle qu'indiquait le plan. En y pénétrant, ils virent de grandes masses recouvertes de grands tissus qui leur parurent de la taille d'armures mobiles. Wufei s'avança le premier vers l'une d'elles et tira violemment sur le tissu qui lui révéla un Gundam.

« Wing Zero ! » s'exclama-t-il.

A cette vue, Trowa et Quatre se précipitèrent vers les autres formes et arrachèrent leurs couvertures l'une après l'autre. Lorsque chacun des anciens pilotes se retrouva face à son armure, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant elles, en parfaite admiration.

« Nataku… » murmura Wufei, caressant le métal froid de son Gundam, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Quatre, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son cher Sandrock, le revoir lui faisait une joie immense. Il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'on le lui avait réquisitionné pour cause de paix et en voulait grandement à ces gens-là, soudainement.

De son côté, Trowa observait Heavyarms, cherchant le moindre changement que l'on aurait pu opérer sur lui, mais fut soulagé de ne voir aucune différence. Heureux de ne pas s'être trompé, il balaya la pièce du regard, voyant quelques armures mobiles qui ressemblaient à des prototypes en construction, Wing Zero, Shenlong, Sandrock…

Il sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et courut jusqu'au fond de la salle, regardant tout autour de lui d'un regard effrayé. Cette réaction surprit grandement Wufei et Quatre qui le regardèrent inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Barton ? »

Trowa leur lança un regard presque effrayé et leur dit :

« Deathscythe n'est pas ici !

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Sadique ? Moi ? Mais non voyons… Et puis je suis sûre que vous avez compris de toute manière, c'est pas la peine que je vous explique ! Bon, que je mette quelque chose au point ; j'ai récemment regardé _Endless Waltz_ et j'avais complètement oublié qu'ils détruisaient leur Gundams à la fin, donc on va dire que ce détail diffère de l'histoire originale… 

Suite à plusieurs reviews dans lesquels on m'a exprimé une certaine incompréhension au sujet de l'assassinat de Relena, je peux seulement vous dire que ce point sera éclairci un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu. A bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	10. Homeless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre X : Homeless_

**Chapitre un peu dur : misère et mort…**

* * *

Duo sortit de la chambre de Zechs, se dirigeant vers la sienne. Maintenant que son idée avait été acceptée par son collègue, il avait un plan à organiser pour mettre en application ce qu'il avait en tête. Il marchait d'un pas sûr, regardant droit devant lui, n'accordant pas la moindre importance aux gens qu'il croisait, ce qui rassurait ces derniers. 

Duo était le maître des lieux. En dehors de Zechs, tout le monde le craignait et, de ce fait, lui obéissait sans jamais le contredire de peur de recevoir pour réponse une balle dans la tête. C'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient et Duo en était satisfait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il alla directement à son bureau où il s'assit, ressortant les plans du château de Sank pour à nouveau les étudier. Après un moment, il entendit la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrir, mais il ne releva pas la tête. La porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard, l'enfant ayant simplement voulu s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Duo releva la tête et posa le crayon qu'il avait à la main. Il savait que le garçon était encore à côté, il le sentait.

« Tu peux venir si tu veux. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une petite tête se montra.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Tu es sûr ? »

L'enfant entra dans la chambre, un livre à la main. En lançant de petits coups d'œil à son père, il se dirigea vers un fauteuil à deux ou trois mètres du bureau et s'y installa.

« Je vais lire, je ne ferai pas de bruit. »

Duo acquiesça et se replongea dans ses plans alors que son fils souriait en ouvrant son livre.

* * *

Depuis que Duo était sorti de la pièce, Heero se sentait perdu. Il était heureux d'avoir eu les explications qu'il réclamait, mais elles étaient si terribles qu'il regrettait de les avoir demandées. Bien sûr, elles contribuaient à lui faire comprendre le changement de comportement de son ancien ami, mais il en avait été déstabilisé. 

Il avait fini par sortir de la pièce, le regard dans le vague. Depuis, il errait dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il aurait pu retourner dans sa chambre, mais qu'y aurait-il fait ? Duo ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de le voir puisqu'il était parti rejoindre Zechs… Et il n'avait aucune envie de voir Zechs pour le moment.

Heero arriva bientôt à un croisement et décida de tourner à droite, ne sachant pas vraiment où ses pieds le conduisaient. Mais lorsqu'il vit celui qui se tenait devant lui, il les maudit pour ne pas avoir pris une meilleure direction.

« Tiens Heero. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Et toi Zechs ? Je te croyais avec Duo. »

Son ton était froid, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, mais l'autre n'en avait rien à faire.

« Il l'était, mais il est reparti travailler. »

Zechs regarda Heero pendant un moment, mais se lassa très vite du silence du jeune homme. Il allait partir quand Heero remarqua soudain qu'il n'avait pas le même regard que lors de leur dernier entretient.

« Tu me sembles de bien bonne humeur pour un terroriste, » dit-il, le regard méfiant.

Zechs, lui, sourit à cette phrase. Il était vrai qu'il était de bonne humeur après que Duo lui ait exposé son idée. Mais il ne devait rien à Heero et n'avait pas envie de lui dire en quoi consistait cette idée.

« J'ai mes raisons, » dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des terroristes que nous devons toujours être renfrognés. Tu ne me feras pas croire que pendant la guerre, vous n'avez pas passé de bons moments ensemble, surtout avec Duo. Bon, je sais qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, mais il n'était pas du tout comme ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Ces paroles firent mal à Heero. Comment pouvait-il parler de Duo comme ça ? Oui, lui savait que ce comportement était très loin de l'ancien Duo, mais Zechs n'était pas censé le savoir. Le connaissait-il seulement à l'époque de la guerre ? Et de quel droit parlait-il ainsi de relations humaines, lui qui avait organisé l'assassinat de sa propre sœur.

Cet événement lui revint soudainement à l'esprit, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. En fait, dans les explications que Zechs et Duo lui avaient données, jamais ils n'avaient expliqué pourquoi ils avaient tué Relena et cette raison ne lui apparaissait pas du tout.

Etant toujours face à lui, Zechs se rendit compte du changement d'expression de Heero et fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Heero sortit de ses pensées et, jetant un regard autour de lui, il demanda :

« C'est seulement pour vous venger de la mort de Solo que vous faites tout ça ? »

Zechs croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant un regard mauvais à Heero. Il savait qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère face à de telles questions.

« Je n'ai aucune obligation de te répondre. Si tu veux savoir, demande à Duo. Après tout, tu es son otage, pas le mien. »

Puis il contourna Heero et continua son chemin, laissant de nouveau le jeune homme seul.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'il manque un Gundam ! » s'exclama Wufei. 

« Je revois la scène comme si c'était hier. Duo aussi a donné son Gundam. Ca ne disparaît pas comme ça, un engin pareil ! » renchérit Quatre.

Trowa regardait les quatre armures mobiles présentes dans la salle, aussi perplexe que ses compagnons.

« Je ne vois qu'une chose, c'est que Lady Une se soit réservé Deathscythe pour son plan, quel qu'il soit. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisi celui de Duo ? Ce n'est pas logique. »

« C'est vrai, le Wing Zero était bien plus craint par Oz. C'est une arme terrible pour celui qui sait le contrôler, » ajouta Wufei.

« Et même pour celui qui ne la contrôle pas… » se souvint douloureusement Quatre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, même si elle en a un, il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle ait accès aux quatre autres. Wufei, serais-tu en mesure de changer le code d'accès pour que seuls nous trois puissions entrer ici ? »

« Pas de problème Barton. Laisse-moi quelques minutes. »

Wufei s'affaira pendant un moment au boîtier qu'il avait éventré, détachant certains fils pour les raccrocher à d'autres. Puis, il referma le boîtier qui reprit son apparence originale. Le jeune homme, une fois tout remis en place, se tourna vers Trowa.

« Je mets quoi comme mot de passe ? »

Trowa s'approcha et tapa un code à six chiffres sous les yeux de ses deux compagnons pour qu'ils l'enregistrent en même temps que le clavier.

_« 993476 »_

Quatre pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant à quoi faisaient référence ces chiffres, puis sortit son téléphone portable et regarda les lettres qui leur correspondaient. Il eut alors un sourire.

_« 99 pour Wing Zero, 3 pour Deathscythe, 4 pour Heavyarms, 7 pour Sandrock et 6 pour Nataku. C'est bien pensé. »_

Wufei sourit également lorsqu'il saisit la subtilité de ce code. Trowa se retourna vers les deux autres garçons et leur fit signe de repartir vers la surface. L'endroit n'était pas tout à fait sûr, même si leurs Gundams étaient maintenant en sécurité. A présent, ils avaient à trouver ce que cachait Lady Une et comment elle avait réussi à dérober un Gundam sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Encore une fois, Heero se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Duo sans oser entrer. Il savait qu'il y était, Zechs lui avait dit qu'il travaillait, mais il n'osait pas entrer. Néanmoins, cette situation d'otage qui lui était revenue à l'esprit devait être réglée. Etait-il prisonnier ou considéré comme un allié ? 

Cette pensée le décida à frapper à la porte. La réponse fut presque immédiate, la voix de Duo l'ayant prié d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il jeta un coup d'œil panoramique et découvrit Duo penché sur son bureau, plongé dans son travail.

Un peu plus loin du bureau, Heero s'aperçut que le fils de Duo était là aussi, assis dans un grand fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il croisa son regard violet et reçut de la part du petit garçon un ravissant sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main discret. Ce fut alors que Duo releva la tête et fixa Heero, action qui glaça ce dernier tant la dureté de ce regard le frappa.

« Heero, es-tu avec moi ou contre moi dans cette affaire ? »

Heero resta surpris un moment, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle question.

« Quoi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Zechs et moi t'avons exposé la situation et les raisons qui nous font agir ainsi. Maintenant, tu es officiellement mon otage aux yeux de Sank. Je veux donc savoir si tu adhères à nos idées ou si tu veux rester otage. »

Heero ne put empêcher un petit rire de passer ses lèvres. Cette situation était si ahurissante pour lui qu'il n'arrivait même pas à penser de façon cohérente.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? » demanda sèchement Duo qui, lui, ne riait pas du tout.

« C'est que tu me poses des questions tellement inattendues ! Mais enfin Duo, je n'ai même pas encore enregistré tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es revenu que tu me demandes de choisir un camp. »

Duo se leva soudainement, faisant taire automatiquement Heero.

« Tu n'as pas compris Heero ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que l'on t'a expliqué ? Ou bien peut-être que tu n'arrives pas à le concevoir parce que tu ne l'as pas vu. Et bien je vais te montrer. »

Le jeune homme contourna son bureau, attrapa une veste et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son fils qu'il ouvrit avant de se tourner vers le fauteuil.

« Retourne dans ta chambre en attendant mon retour. »

L'enfant se leva sans résistance. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, mais une fois devant son père, il s'arrêta.

« Tu seras parti longtemps ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Quelques heures. »

Le petit acquiesça et entra dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Duo enfila sa veste et attrapa Heero par le bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Même s'il sentait que ce que Duo voulait lui montrer n'allait pas lui plaire, ce serait une bonne façon de savoir un peu plus de choses.

Jute avant de sortir, Duo mit sa casquette noire sur sa tête et tendit une autre veste à Heero.

« Il ne fait pas chaud dehors. »

Heero la prit sans rien dire, heureux en quelque sorte que le jeune homme ait eu une attention pour lui. Les deux hommes sortirent de la base et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé la voiture lors de leur arrivée la veille.

Heero se demandait où ils allaient, mais il ne posa pas la question, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. D'ailleurs, il eut sa réponse quelques temps après, voyant apparaître à l'horizon les constructions de la ville de a colonie.

Duo arrêta la voiture avant d'entrer dans la ville et sortit du véhicule, attendant que Heero fasse de même. Puis, il se mit à marcher dans la direction des constructions, ne regardant même pas si son otage le suivait. Ce dernier, qui était un peu en arrière, accéléra le pas pour se mettre au niveau de Duo et marcher ainsi à ses côtés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ? »

« Tu vas voir. »

Mais Heero ne voyait que Duo, ses yeux ne voulant pas se détacher de ce visage froid, trop froid par rapport à ses souvenirs. Mais Duo regardait droit devant lui sans se préoccuper de son ancien ami. Mais cette observation de sa personne commença à le fatiguer et il demanda :

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Heero secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

« J'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui se passe en toi et j'enrage parce que je n'y arrive plus. »

Un air agacé apparut sur le visage de Duo alors qu'il tournait dans une autre rue.

« Tu ne me connais pas Heero, tu ne me connais plus. Je suis devenu égocentrique, cruel et paranoïaque, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celui que j'étais il y a dix ans. »

Heero eut un petit rire et, sous un ton plus ou moins de plaisanterie, il demanda :

« Pourquoi paranoïaque ? Tu as l'impression que tout le monde veut te tuer ? »

Ce fut alors que Duo s'arrêta et vint se placer en face de Heero qui cessa de rire dans la seconde. Malgré son visage figé, il pouvait voir une grande colère dans ses yeux, ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. D'un ton très détaché, Duo répondit :

« Mais tout le monde veut me tuer. Et même toi, si ce n'est déjà le cas, tu ressentiras cette envie tôt ou tard. Je suis une personne que personne n'a envie de voir vivante, même pas mes hommes. »

Heero resta interdit pendant un temps, ayant du mal à comprendre comment Duo pouvait en être arrivé à de telles conclusions.

« Mais dans ces conditions, tu ne crains pas une mutinerie contre toi ? »

Duo secoua la tête en signe de négations.

« Les gens me détestent, mais ils ont tellement peur de moi, de ce que je pourrais leur faire, que jamais ils n'oseront tenter quelque chose contre moi. »

Heero le regarda, horrifié par un tel propos. Mais alors qu'il était toujours dans la surprise, Duo lui demanda de regarder autour de lui, ce qu'il fit. Une vision d'horreur lui apparut soudain. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était complètement ravagée par la misère et la saleté. Le regard de Heero passait partout, fuyant un endroit pour se poser sur un autre, et cela de plus en plus pire.

« Duo… » murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Il se souvenait de ce que Relena lui disait, dans les premières années de paix au royaume de Sank. Elle disait que la misère se faisait de plus en plus rare, que tous les enfants abandonnés avaient été placés dans des familles et que les gens qui n'avaient pas de toit avaient été recueillis pour ne pas qu'ils meurent de froid et de faim. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette misère ?

« Viens, » lui dit Duo, le tirant par la manche.

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent la rue et Duo attira Heero dans une ruelle sombre. Ce dernier se laissa faire, trop horrifié pour réagir, puis se retrouva devant une petite fille, couchée au sol, tremblante de froid près d'une poubelle.

Heero tourna son regard vers Duo qui fixait l'enfant d'un regard triste. Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui infligeait cette dure épreuve. La misère n'est jamais plaisante à voir et là, il en avait un parfait exemple, exemple qui faisait mal. Duo, sans lâcher la petite fille du regard, éleva doucement la voix pour que seul Heero puisse l'entendre.

« Tu vois où cette petite est en train de mourir, et bien c'est là que Solo est mort dans mes bras, suite à cette saleté d'épidémie. Et tout ça à cause du roi de Sank. »

La réalité lui sauta alors aux yeux. Duo avait vécu dans ces rues, il y avait souffert, il y avait eu faim et froid. Il avait été dans la situation de cette petite fille qui grelottait. Duo se retourna soudain pour ne plus voir l'enfant.

« Tu vois, » dit-il à Heero. « Je sais ce que ça fait d'être à sa place et je me demande… J'en suis à me demander si je dois lui donner ce bout de pain que j'ai dans la poche de ma veste parce que, si je le lui donne, ça la soulagera et la maintiendra en vie. Mais pour combien de temps ? La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas là, alors à quoi bon la maintenir dans ce calvaire en lui donnant un sursis ? »

Il baissa la tête, complètement abattu par les paroles qu'il prononçait.

« Quel âge peut-elle avoir ? Sept ans ? A cet âge, on a toute la vie devant soi et il me semble que je ne devrais pas envisager l'option de la laisser mourir de faim. Mais d'un autre côté, le monde tel qu'il est ne lui permettra pas de vivre. Elle n'a pas de maison, comme je n'en avais pas, mais moi, j'avais quelqu'un qui s'occupait de moi, qui m'a donné le courage de me battre. Elle, elle n'a rien. »

Heero avait les larmes aux yeux. Le discours de Duo l'avait énormément ému et la vision qui accompagnait les paroles était plus qu'insoutenable. Il dut d'ailleurs se retourner aussi pour ne plus voir cette petite fille dont la souffrance l'indisposait. Duo, lui, avait la tête baissée et ne bougeait plus, mais Heero, qui était tout près de lui, l'entendit murmurer :

« Elle n'a pas de maison, et moi, je n'en ai toujours pas. »

Heero tourna légèrement la tête vers le jeune homme et le vit plonger sa main dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortir un morceau de main d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Il fixa pendant un moment ce qu'il avait dans la main et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué leur présence tant la faim devait lui brouiller les sens.

A sa plus grande surprise, Heero vit Duo remettre le morceau de pain dans sa poche et avancer pour sortir de cette ruelle dans laquelle il ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise. Heero s'empressa de le suivre, mais n'osa pas parler. Il comprenait enfin ce qui poussait Duo à agir de la sorte, même si sa façon de faire était quelque peu extrême.

Mais une fois dans la voiture, Heero revit le corps de cette petite fille tout tremblant et se sentit révolté par l'attitude de Duo.

« Tu aurais quand même pu lui donner ce bout de pain. Qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait coûté ? »

Duo, qui avait glissé la clé dans le contact, laissa retomber son bras et appuya son crâne sur l'appui-tête.

« De toute façon, elle va mourir. Alors entre mourir aujourd'hui ou demain, vu son état actuel, et lui donner quelque chose à manger pour lui donner un sursis, ce qui retardera sa mort d'une semaine ou deux, je préfère qu'elle meure tout de suite, qu'elle n'ait pas à revivre ce qu'elle vit en ce moment. »

Duo se redressa et fit démarrer la voiture, reprenant la route qu'ils avaient empruntée dans le sens inverse.

« Et puis je ne peux pas venir en aide à tous les enfants qui sont dans cette situation, il y en a trop. Mon but est d'arrêter le processus à la source et pour cela, j'ai besoin de découvrir qui se cache dans le trafic qui a lieu à Sank. »

Heero ne dit plus rien, voyant bien que malgré l'horreur que l'on pouvait ressentir à première vue, Duo avait eu raison d'agir ainsi. Mais il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui pouvait être derrière ce trafic d'enfants. En regardant à travers la vitre de la portière, il dit doucement :

« Je marche avec toi. »

Mais comme il ne regardait pas Duo, il ne le vit pas fermer les yeux de soulagement alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

* * *

« Avez-vous trouvé des informations sur l'endroit où se cache Maxwell ? » lança Lady Une en entrant dans le bureau de Quatre où les trois colonels s'étaient installés pour commencer leurs recherches. 

« Il semblerait que son quartier général ne soit pas sur terre. Mais les renseignements vont prendre un peu plus de temps à arriver, » répondit Trowa calmement.

« Et pourquoi cela doit-il prendre plus de temps ? » commença à s'énerver Lady Une qui semblait avoir oublier ce qu'était la patience.

Wufei leva les yeux du document qu'il étudiait et la fusilla du regard en lui répondant.

« Parce que ces informations vont arriver des colonies. Cela ne peut pas se faire instantanément. »

Cette réponse eut pour effet de refroidir Lady Une qui hocha la tête en comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer avoir les informations plus vite. Puis, elle tourna les talons et repartit sans un regard pour ses subordonnés.

« Je me demande si elle sait, » dit doucement Wufei, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire.

« Si elle sait à propos de quoi ? » demanda Trowa, qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié.

« Si elle sait qu'on sait et qu'elle ne peut plus y aller, » ajouta Quatre qui souriait également.

« Imagine sa tête si elle descend pour aller voir ce qu'elle croit posséder, » continua le Chinois en jetant un regard à Quatre qui se mit à rire.

Ils pouvaient voir le visage de leur supérieur en arrivant devant les portes closes qui refuseraient de s'ouvrir, son code d'accès n'étant plus le bon. Mais Trowa ne riait pas du tout, trop préoccupé par un détail.

« Mais même si elle n'a plus accès à la salle, n'oubliez pas qu'il en manque un et que c'est sans doute elle qui l'a déplacé. Et ça, c'est inquiétant. »

Quatre s'arrêta de rire presque immédiatement. Il avait été si heureux de retrouver son Gundam qu'il n'avait pas bien réalisé l'ampleur du problème. Le Deathscythe ayant été dérobé, il devenait une grave menace, surtout si c'était un ennemi qui l'avait en sa possession.

« Imaginez ce que dirait Duo s'il savait qu'on lui avait pris… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, d'abord parce qu'il n'en eut pas le courage, mais également pour ne pas prononcer le mot 'Gundam' ou le nom de celui de Duo. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient surveillés ou non, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, ils devaient faire attention.

A ce moment-là, Wufei se renversa dans sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant le plafond.

« Je voudrais quand même comprendre pourquoi et comment. »

Ses deux compagnons lui lancèrent un regard perplexe. Le jeune homme continua.

« Pourquoi Duo agit-il ainsi ? Malheureusement, on n'a pas réussi à le faire parler, donc nous ne savons rien du tout. Mais même s'il a beaucoup changé, je sais qu'il ne fait pas les choses pour rien. Je pense donc qu'il sait ce qui se passe ici et qu'il veut l'arrêter. Mais alors, comment le sait-il et jusqu'à quel point est-il au courant ? »

Evidemment, personne ne lui répondit, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant la réponse à cette question.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je crois, j'ai l'impression que Duo sait ce qui se passe ici, mais qu'il ne sait pas qui orchestre les choses alors que nous, nous avons une idée sur la personne en question sans savoir ce qu'elle fait. C'est bien la preuve que lorsqu'on travaille séparément, on a beaucoup plus de mal. »

« Tais-toi Wufei, tu te fais du mal, » lui dit doucement Quatre qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

En effet, Wufei semblait énervé par la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements. Il aurait préféré que Duo vienne les voir, qu'il leur explique la situation pour qu'ils puissent tous s'allier. Wufei se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise dix ans plus tôt, en s'engageant dans les Preventers, mais il était trop tard.

Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il sortit son ordinateur portable et le posa sur le bureau en face de lui, commençant à pianoter sur le clavier sous le regard empreint d'incompréhension de ses deux collègues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Trowa qui avait délaissé les papiers qu'il avait à la main.

« J'essaie de contacter Duo. »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre terrible, vraiment. Il m'en a presque tiré des larmes. Mais bon, il fallait que Heero comprenne alors… Depuis quelques chapitres, j'essaie de donner un peu plus d'importance à Quatre. Comme c'est le personnage que je trouve le moins intéressant (bon d'accord, je l'aime pas vraiment), j'ai tendance à en faire un figurant, comme si je le mettais parce que s'il n'y était pas, ça ferait bizarre. Donc j'espère que les fans de Quatre sont contents, autant que les autres… De plus, j'ai fait de Wufei la petite vedette de ce chapitre. En fait, j'aime beaucoup le genre de relation qu'il peut y avoir entre lui et Duo et voilà ce que ça donne ! 

Cette histoire prend vraiment une tournure qui me plaît. Bien sûr, je sais où je vais, j'ai des scènes bien arrêtées dans mon esprit, mais il y tellement de possibilités qui fusent dans ma tête que je ne peux pas toutes les arrêter… En tout cas, j'espère que l'évolution de cette fic vous plaît et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Merci et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	11. Dreamless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre XI : Dreamless_

* * *

En sortant de la voiture qu'il laissa au même endroit où il l'avait prise, Duo marcha vers la porte du bâtiment, composa le code qu'il avait lui-même changé et attendit que Heero soit entré après lui pour la refermer. Une fois cette précaution prise, il se mit en marche vers son bureau, intimant Heero d'un regard à le suivre. 

Le jeune homme était encore choqué de ce qu'il avait découvert dans les rues de la colonie et ne remarquait pas que Duo le distançait. Ces nouvelles données l'avaient chamboulé et il avait du mal à garder un ordre dans ses pensées.

Mais il finit par en sortir en percutant quelqu'un qui, à l'exclamation de surprise que la collision avait produite, devait être une femme. Heero leva les yeux et vit effectivement une jeune personne qui le dévisageait.

« Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, » s'excusa Heero, un peu gêné de son étourderie.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous avouerai que je n'étais pas très attentive non plus. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu, vous êtes nouveau ? »

Heero ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. En théorie, il l'était depuis près d'une heure puisqu'il avait été considéré comme un otage le reste du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette base. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne travaillait pas avec les subordonnés de Duo, enfin, il ne le croyait pas, ce qui ne faisait pas de lui un nouvel employé. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de connaître ce genre de détails.

« Euh, je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, » bafouilla Heero.

La jeune femme sourit et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Mika. »

« Et moi Heero, » répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Ce fut alors que des pas précipités se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir, faisant se retourner les deux jeunes gens. Duo apparut de l'autre côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Heero ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre pendant des siècles. Viens ici, » lança-t-il froidement, sans porter attention à la jeune femme.

« Oui, j'arrive, » dit Heero alors que Duo disparaissait au détour du couloir.

Ce ton autoritaire, presque irrespectueux même, ne laissait pas place à la discussion, surtout que Heero savait ce dont Duo était capable. En se retournant vers Mika, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle avait le regard perdu vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Duo quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis, elle regarda Heero, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

« Vous travaillez directement avec Monsieur Maxwell ? Comme vous avez de la chance ! Est-ce que vous préparez un nouveau plan ? »

Heero fut surpris d'entendre de telles paroles de la part de Mika. Duo lui avait dit que ses propres hommes le craignaient, mais elle, elle semblait en parfaite admiration devant lui. Il répondit tout de même à la jeune femme.

« Oui, je crois que Duo a un nouveau plan, mais je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit. Et d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux que j'y aille. »

« Bien sûr, ne faites pas attendre Monsieur Maxwell. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Et elle continua son chemin en lançant un petit regard en arrière à Heero. Ce dernier reprit également son chemin pour aller rejoindre Duo dans son bureau. En entrant dans la pièce, il resta un moment interdit devant ce qu'il y vit. Duo était en train de sortir une foule de papiers et de plans qu'il jetait sur son bureau, tout ça sous le regard de son fils qui avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil, son livre à la main.

Lorsque Duo remarqua la présence de Heero, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau, ce que le jeune homme fit. Puis, il s'assit à son tour et prit la parole.

« Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu avais décidé de rejoindre notre camp. Est-ce toujours le cas ? »

Heero acquiesça, ce qui permit à Duo de continuer.

« Si tu rejoins nos lignes, je vais t'expliquer l'idée que j'ai eu et pour laquelle je suis en train d'élaborer un plan. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Le ton qu'avait utilisé Duo ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme le voulait avec lui juste pour utiliser ses compétences et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Et en quoi vais-je pouvoir d'aider ? » demanda-t-il, amer.

« Tu as travaillé pendant dix ans au château de Sank, personne ici n'est mieux placé que toi pour m'aider à construire mon plan sur les bases du terrain. »

« Et c'est quoi cette idée si géniale que tu as eu ? »

Duo eut un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Heero dont le cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde.

« Nous allons prendre d'assaut le royaume de Sank et rendre à Zechs le trône auquel il a droit. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux à cette déclaration. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, une grande colère le prenant. Il se leva subitement et dévisagea Duo avec fureur.

« Alors c'était pour ça ! C'est pour ça que tu as tué Relena ! Pour mettre à sa place un assassin, un type qui a renié sa famille ! »

Heero se sentait trahi, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait trahi. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce lien qui existait entre Duo et Zechs et de voir le jeune homme en face de lui commettre des actes terroristes pour renverser le gouvernement d'un pays au profit de ce traître le mettait dans une colère noire.

« Je n'y crois pas, tu te fais manipuler par lui, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Comment as-tu pu te faire rouler comme ça ? Je comprends que tu te sentes proche de lui à cause de Solo, mais… »

Heero fut interrompu par le bruit du poing de Duo qui s'était écrasé sur le bureau dans un fracas épouvantable. Duo se leva avec une lenteur effrayante et jeta un regard assassin à Heero.

« Moi, je me fais manipuler ? Moi ! Regarde-toi avant de dire des absurdités pareilles. »

Puis Duo contourna son bureau et sortit de la pièce, laissant Heero planté devant le meuble, paralysé de peur. Lorsque Duo fut sorti, il s'écroula sur sa chaise, une main sur sa bouche. Ce fut alors qu'une petite voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû Heero. Maintenant, il va être très fâché. »

Heero se retourna vers l'enfant qui ne semblait pas du tout effrayé par le comportement de son père. Le garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Avant d'y entrer, il regarda une dernière fois Heero d'un air un peu triste, mais entra dans la pièce et laissa le jeune homme seul.

Heero décida de lui aussi sortir pour tenter de retrouver Duo pour s'excuser. Sans doute avait-il fait une erreur, mais il avait réagi impulsivement, selon ce que lui avaient dit ses sentiments.

Il se rendit d'abords vers la salle de conférence, mais il n'y trouva personne. Ensuite, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, il passa par la chambre de Zechs, mais trouva porte close. Il finit par errer dans les couloirs aléatoirement dans l'espoir de tomber sur Duo, mais le bâtiment était grand, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Au détour d'un couloir, Heero entendit des bruits qui lui parurent être des voix. Il se dirigea vers elles et vit un attroupement dans un couloir, à l'entrée d'une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. En fait, il n'était jamais venu jusqu'à cet endroit et il ne connaissait pas les gens qui s'y trouvaient.

Mais il décida de s'approcher tout de même, au moins pour connaître la cause de cette agitation. En s'approchant, il capta des bribes de conversation.

« Je ne sais pas… Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de travers. »

« Et il est arrivé comme une bête enragée ! »

« Vous croyez que c'est parce qu'elle savait des choses qu'il… »

Heero réussit à se frayer un chemin entre les hommes et les femmes qui parlaient et arriva devant le corps d'une jeune femme couchée au sol dans une marre de sang. Il ne voyait que ses jambes pour le moment, mais la blessure ne semblait pas provenir de cette partie de son corps.

En observant le corps de bas en haut, il arriva rapidement à la tête où une balle de revolver était vraisemblablement logée. En regardant le visage de la jeune femme, il eut un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant Mika. Il releva soudainement la tête pour croiser plusieurs regards interrogatifs et s'exclama :

« Qui a fait ça ? »

« Monsieur Maxwell, » répondit un homme en baissant les yeux.

Heero recula brusquement à cette réponse.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » continua une femme. « Mika nous disait qu'elle avait appris qu'un nouveau plan était en préparation, ce qui nous faisait plutôt plaisir, et Monsieur Maxwell est arrivé avec un regard terrible et il lui a tiré dessus sans un mot. »

Heero était horrifié. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme peu avant lui revint à l'esprit. Il se sentit terriblement responsable de cette affaire qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une bêtise en parlant de ce plan à Mika, ce qui lui avait attiré la foudre de Duo, mais même en dehors de cela, est-ce que cette conversation méritait la mort de cette jeune femme ?

Furieux, mais plus contre lui-même, il retourna vers la chambre de Duo, bien décidé à lui faire entendre sa façon de penser quant à son attitude inacceptable. Heero savait très bien que Duo n'était pas blanc comme neige, il avait quand même fait la guerre à ses côtés, mais de là à commettre des actes de violence pour si peu, c'était exagéré.

Alors qu'il prenait le couloir qui le mènerait à la chambre de Duo, il vit ce dernier entrer dans la pièce et accéléra le pas. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer et qu'il claqua la porte derrière lui. Duo, qui s'était rassis à son bureau, le dévisagea froidement.

« Tu attends mes félicitations pour cette entrée fracassante ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement agacé.

Heero ne s'occupa pas de cette question.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as tué cette fille ? »

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Et pourquoi ça te préoccupe ? Elle était au courant pour le plan et elle en parlait aux autres. »

« Mais non, elle ne savait rien du tout ! » s'emporta Heero, sachant très bien qu'il en avait parlé à Mika avant même que Duo ne le mette au courant.

Mais cette exclamation provoqua un froncement de sourcils Duo.

« Tu as l'air bien renseigné au sujet de cette affaire. Y serais-tu pour quelque chose ? C'est toi qui en a parlé ? »

« Je n'ai parlé de rien du tout. J'ai seulement dit qu'il y allait y avoir un plan. Elle t'admirait tellement, pourquoi… »

Heero baissa la tête, mais la releva dès qu'il entendit la réponse de Duo.

« Parce que je suis devenu un monstre. »

Heero ne s'attendait pas du tout à quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'il avait entendu. Il refusait de le croire, s'évertuait à se dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que Duo n'avait pas complètement changé, mais ce dont il avait été témoin aux côtés du jeune homme depuis que ce dernier était revenu dans sa vie lui disait le contraire.

« Il est vrai que tes actions me laissent perplexe. Je ne comprends pas ta logique. Je crois avoir saisi ce qui te pousse dans cette organisation, mais les gestes que tu poses ne me semblent pas en accord avec cette idée. »

« Dis exactement ce que tu as en tête au lieu de tourner autour du pot, » s'impatienta Duo.

« Et bien, par exemple, Relena… »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu encore de cette fille ! Même morte, tu penses encore à elle ? »

Il sembla à Heero que la voix de Duo avait un peu monté et il sentait que peut-être, il allait pouvoir mieux comprendre.

« J'essaie juste de savoir pourquoi tu l'as tué exactement. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle était en rapport avec le trafic d'enfants ? »

Duo eut un petit rire méprisant.

« N'importe quoi, comme si cette gourde aurait pu penser à quelque chose de semblable ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? Si Relena n'avait rien à voir avec les agissements de son père, pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? » insista Heero.

Duo regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux, mais tourna la tête avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé la façon dont elle te regardait. »

Heero resta interdit, ayant du mal à analyser ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme. Il lui semblait qu'au plus il essayait de comprendre, au moins les informations qu'il recevaient étaient claires. De plus, cette raison lui paraissait stupide.

« Quoi, c'est seulement pour ça ? »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux violets de Duo qui se releva brusquement, les poings posés sur son bureau.

« C'est bien suffisant ! » s'écria-t-il, surprenant Heero.

Devant le visage étonné du jeune homme, Duo changea de sujet, tentant d'expliquer à Heero les fondements de ses pensées.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Tu es resté trop longtemps chez les Preventers, ça t'a ramolli le cerveau. Mais rends-toi compte que ce que tu as vu ici, sur cette colonie, c'est bien réel. Tu te rappelles l'objectif de l'opération Météore ? Ce n'était pas de libérer les colonies de l'espace pour qu'elles aient un avenir meilleur ? Où vois-tu cet avenir pour lequel on s'est battu ? »

Il s'arrêta un moment, la tête basse, alors que son corps se mettait à trembler.

« Tu ne comprends pas que je souffre de cette situation, que je suis malade de voir que tous les efforts qu'on a pu faire pendant cette foutue guerre n'ont servi strictement à rien. Et que vous avez tous changé de camp… »

Il ne put dire un mot de plus. Sa tête retomba alors qu'il se tenait debout grâce à ses poings toujours posés sur le bureau. Heero regardait Duo sans savoir quoi dire. Son ancien ami lui révélait enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Mais la douleur que cela impliquait se répercutait également en lui. Ce fut alors que la voix de Duo s'éleva de nouveau, mais beaucoup moins forte, presque en un murmure.

« Pourquoi tu as insisté pour venir ? Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ? C'était tellement plus simple quand je ne pensais pas à toi. »

Heero vit alors une larme s'écraser sur le bureau et dut se convaincre que Duo pleurait, même si une telle chose lui paraissait inconcevable. Bêtement, il demanda :

« Duo, tu pleures ? A cause de moi ? »

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, je ne pleure pas et oui, c'est à cause de toi ! Alors ne me parle plus de Relena ou de toute autre chose désagréable. »

Mais les sanglots étaient bien présents dans sa voix malgré le refus de Duo à l'avouer. Heero se rapprocha alors du jeune homme, contournant le bureau. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'en dégagea brusquement, faisant remonter un peu sa chemise, laissant apparaître son tatouage l'espace d'une seconde, ce qui troubla Heero.

« Duo… »

L'interpellé se retourna, des traces fines de larmes sur les joues, mais le visage toujours neutre. Heero continua, imperturbable.

« Le 'H' qui n'est pas pour 'Hilde', est-ce que ce serait pour 'Heero' ? »

Le visage de Duo se décomposa alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler. Blessé que son secret ait été découvert, mais gardant un soupçon de fierté, il ne recula pas, continuant à faire face à Heero. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, ayant compris ce que Duo lui avait caché.

« Et ça, tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant de partir ? » dit-il, sentant à son tour les larmes monter. « Tu n'aurais pas pu tenter de me convaincre de partir avec toi plutôt que de rester à Sank ? Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point ton absence pendant ces dix dernières années a été dure à vivre pour moi. Il n'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. Je me suis laissé dépérir, me concentrant sur mon travail. Quand tu es parti, j'ai arrêté de vivre. Et c'est pour te retrouver froid et distant… »

Après ces dernières paroles, Heero ne put se retenir et attrapa Duo, passant un bras autour de son cou alors que l'autre enserrait sa taille, posant la main à l'endroit où se trouvait le tatouage. A son plus grand bonheur, son étreinte lui fut rendue. Duo serra Heero très fort, n'espérant plus pouvoir sentir le corps de son ancien compagnon contre lui.

« Heero… » murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier se détacha un peu pour croiser le regard violet qui plongea dans le sien. Dans un geste entièrement incontrôlé, il avança son visage vers celui de Duo en fermant les yeux de délectation. Ce fut alors qu'il découvrit les lèvres de Duo, lèvres dont il n'avait jamais réalisé le manque qu'elles lui causaient avant de les avoir goûtées. A cet instant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

Ce baiser, qui avait été tant désiré inconsciemment par les deux hommes, était savouré, chacun ne voulant rien perdre du goût de l'autre. Duo fit monter ses mains vers le visage de Heero où il les posa alors qu'il mettait fin à leur échange pour le regarder.

« Heero… »

Ce dernier ne put répondre car la bouche de Duo vint happer ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus énergique alors que les mains qui étaient sur son visage redescendirent pour se poser sur son corps, caressant la peau sous ses vêtements.

Heero se mit à faire de même au corps de Duo qui eut un gémissement. Les vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres alors que les deux garçons se poussaient mutuellement vers le lit installé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

* * *

Heero ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La pièce était sombre, il en conclut qu'il faisait nuit. Mais il ne se rappelait pas d'être retourné dans sa chambre. Un regard sur le côté lui montra une fenêtre qui n'était pas la même que celle de sa chambre. 

Malgré l'inquiétude que le fait de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu aurait dû provoquer en lui, il se sentait extrêmement bien, une enveloppe de douce chaleur l'entourant. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que cette chaleur provenait de quelque chose collée à lui. En tournant la tête, il vit le haut de la tête de Duo posée sur son torse alors que son corps entier était collé à celui de Heero.

Ce dernier remarqua que son bras gauche était passé autour du corps de Duo et, de cette main, il caressa les cheveux du jeune homme qui se colla davantage à lui. Il avait l'impression que tout cela était un rêve, un rêve trop agréable pour être vrai et dont il aurait été bien cruel de se réveiller.

Mais Heero se souvint qu'il ne rêvait plus depuis des années, depuis que Duo était parti en fait, là où sa vie avait pris fin. Et pour la première fois, il en était heureux, heureux de savoir que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas un de ces doux rêves qui ont le goût de l'amertume une fois réveillé. Il se pencha vers Duo et, sachant qu'il ne dormait pas, lui murmura :

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas Duo ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve. »

« Je ne sais pas si toi tu rêves, mais je peux te dire que moi, je ne rêve pas. Je n'ai jamais fait que des cauchemars. Ce rêve est beaucoup trop agréable pour en être un. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, il remonta un peu vers Heero pour glisser son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, y déposant un baiser. Heero, lui, profita de ce geste pour se tourner complètement vers Duo et le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Ils sont enfin ensemble !!! Et ça vous donne en plus une raison à l'assassinat de Relena. Je dis bien une parce que ce n'est pas la seule. Mais vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre. Pour celui-ci, je sais, encore de la violence de la part de Duo, mais que voulez-vous, il souffre le pauvre ! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre convenance et que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. Merci de me lire et à bientôt ! 

Petit clin d'œil à Xiao-Mai qui trouvait que le 1x2x1 était long à venir. Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, c'est vrai que je l'ai fait traîner, mais il est là maintenant. Au plaisir !

-Ephemeris-


	12. Bondless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre XII : Bondless_

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de franchir l'horizon lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur le ventre, un simple drap le recouvrant jusqu'à la taille. Lorsque sa vue se clarifia, il put distinguer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et reconnut bien la chambre de Duo, apercevant le grand bureau de l'autre côté.

Heero se souvint alors de cette agréable chaleur qu'il avait ressentie alors que Duo s'était blotti contre lui et trouva amer de ne plus la ressentir. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Triste que Duo soit parti, il se tourna pour se mettre sur le côté et tomba sur deux yeux violets qui le fixaient.

Cette vision fit plaisir à Heero qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Duo, lui, affichait un visage neutre et, sans changer d'expression, leva une de ses mains pour aller la poser sur la joue de Heero, la caressant doucement.

« C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Heero.

Ce dernier ne sut pas comment interpréter cette question. Devait-il comprendre que pour Duo, cette nuit avait été une erreur, ou au contraire, qu'il avait peur que ce soit ce que Heero pensait ? Ne voulant pas s'élancer seul dans des propos trop heureux, il préféra entendre ce que Duo pensait avant de se prononcer.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de ça ? Tu veux arrêter ? Tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

Heero appréhendait la réponse que Duo allait lui faire. S'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour l'oublier après avoir goûté au bonheur. Mais à sa grande surprise, Duo se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Un moment passa avant qu'il me murmure à l'oreille de Heero :

« Si tu veux de moi, si tu te sens de me supporter, alors reste avec moi, serre-moi contre toi et fais-moi oublier ces dix années où tu n'étais pas là. »

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Heero qui entoura la taille de Duo de ses bras en le serrant doucement, mais de façon possessive contre lui. Il avait eu très peur, l'espace d'un instant, que Duo ne le rejette, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui le rendait extrêmement heureux.

Ce fut alors que Duo se détacha de Heero pour le regarder. La réponse muette de son amant lui avait donné un semblant de sourire et il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sentir les lèvres de Heero collées aux siennes était une sensation à laquelle il avait longtemps rêvé sans pour autant croire qu'il la ressentirait un jour. Il savoura donc ce contact avec un grand plaisir.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, il sortit doucement du lit et passa à la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il en sortit, il était habillé de propre, un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur, et il avait refait sa tresse. Il lança un dernier regard à Heero avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Heero se redressa rapidement, lançant :

« Où vas-tu ? »

Duo s'arrêta, le regard fixé au sol, avant de répondre.

« Je vais voir Zechs. »

Mais alors qu'il allait se remettre en route, il se sentit enserré par la taille, Heero s'étant levé avec une vitesse incroyable, digne de leurs années de guerre, pour l'empêcher de partir. Il avait le dos collé au torse de Heero et ne pouvait plus bouger. Duo allait lui demander de le lâcher lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Heero s'enfouir dans son cou alors que des murmures lui parvenaient.

« Pourquoi tu vas le voir ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir. »

Duo soupira à cette demande.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Zechs. »

« Oui, je suis jaloux. Je ne le supporte pas ! »

Duo eut un air agacé, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, se rappelant ce que la jalousie lui avait déjà fait faire. Il se contenta de poser ses mains sur les bras de Heero autour de sa taille, puis il dit :

« Zechs et moi, on a une relation particulière à cause de Solo. Maintenant que je sais que Solo était son frère, je vois sans cesse des ressemblances entre les deux et Zechs se sent proche de moi parce que c'est de Solo que j'ai tout appris. Il existe une connexion entre nous deux, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout de l'amour comme tu sembles le croire. »

Il défit les bras qui l'emprisonnaient et se retourna pour faire face à Heero.

« De toute façon, on a chacun une personne qu'on ne peut pas se sortir de la tête. »

Par le regard que lui lançait Duo, Heero comprit qu'il parlait de lui. Mais pour Zechs, il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être qu'il lui poserait la question si l'opportunité se présentait un jour. Sur un sourire, il laissa Duo partir.

* * *

« Tu devrais arrêter Wufei, tu perds ton temps, » dit doucement Trowa, lui-même fatigué de voir son compagnon à la tâche. 

Cela faisait près de vingt-quatre heures que le jeune homme s'acharnait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, envoyant des codes sur différents réseaux, pour tenter de contacter Duo. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu de réponse, ce qui décourageait ses deux compagnons.

« Il a dû mettre des barrières à son système informatique, s'il en a un, » continua Quatre. « Crois-tu vraiment que tu es en mesure de le joindre ? »

« Taisez-vous, tous les deux, » grommela Wufei. « Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que Yuy ou Maxwell, mais je sens que je vais y arriver. Alors arrêtez de me regarder bêtement comme ça et continuez de chercher des informations sur Lady Une. »

Le ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion et Trowa et Quatre se remirent à leurs recherches. Mais ils ne trouvaient rien du tout. Leur chef était très forte, elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Aucun détail ne semblait avoir été négligé, ce qui rendait leur investigation très compliquée.

Quatre se réinstalla à son bureau et se remit à éplucher les dossiers qu'il avait accumulés. D'ailleurs, il y en avait tellement qu'il ne s'y retrouvait plus, un tri n'était pas à négliger. Il se mit alors à faire des piles, séparant les dossiers qui pourraient le faire avancer dans ses recherches de ceux qui lui servaient pour son travail officiel.

Ce fut alors que l'on frappa à la porte du bureau, bruit qui fit relever la tête aux trois occupants de la pièce. Quatre invita la personne à entrer qui était un soldat qui travaillait directement pour Lady Une et qui avait l'habitude d'apporter à Quatre des documents à signer.

« Colonel Winner, Lady Une a besoin d'une signature, » dit-il après avoir salué les trois colonels.

Quatre prit le dossier que le soldat lui tendait, l'ouvrit et le signa pour le rendre à l'homme. Ce dernier, avant de partir, tendit un autre document à Quatre.

« Voici le relevé du mois dernier. »

« Merci, » répondit Quatre en prenant la feuille.

Le soldat sortit après un autre salut auquel Trowa répondit par un hochement de tête. Quatre, lui, regarda autour de lui pour trouver le dossier dans lequel ranger ce qu'il avait entre les mains lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le document. Il y vit une importante entrée d'argent, de l'ordre de plusieurs millions, sans que la provenance de cette somme ne soit indiquée.

Perplexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux camarades qui étaient trop pris par leurs recherches pour l'avoir vu, et rangea le document dans le dossier prévu à cet effet. Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

Ce fut alors qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre du côté de Wufei qui avait frappé rageusement sur le bureau, en colère de ne pas arriver à ses fins.

« Saleté d'ordinateur ! Je suis plus fort que toi et tu vas faire ce que je vais te dire ! »

« Wufei… »

« Non Quatre ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une machine tu sais… »

« Justement ! Ce n'est pas une machine qui va m'empêcher de joindre Duo ! »

Puis, il se rassit, fixa l'écran de l'ordinateur, et se remit à taper sur le clavier sous les yeux ahuris de Trowa et de Quatre. Tout en s'excutant, il pensa :

_« Le lien ne peut pas avoir disparu… Ce lien qu'il y avait entre Duo et moi doit toujours exister… Il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! Duo… »_

* * *

Zechs venait de terminer de s'habiller lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Sachant qu'il s'agissait de Duo, il invita cette personne à entrer. Une fois dans la pièce, le jeune homme prit place sur une chaise près du bureau de Zechs qui vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant de l'autre côté du meuble.

« Alors, va-t-il coopérer avec nous ? » demanda le blond, se doutant de la réponse.

« Je crois, » répondit évasivement Duo.

Zechs fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as mal dormi ? »

Duo ferma les yeux, détournant la tête, se remémorant la nuit de douceur qu'il avait passée dans les bras de Heero. Mais cette attitude inquiéta davantage Zechs

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Duo se passa une main sur le visage, tentant lui-même de comprendre le semblant de sentiment qui le gênait.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. »

« Dis-moi, ne me laisse pas dans le doute comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Duo baissa la tête. Il s'était trop avancé pour ne pas le dire à Zechs, mais il avait tout de même besoin de ses conseils, voire de ses reproches.

« J'ai couché avec Heero. »

Zechs eut un mouvement de recul tant la surprise fut grande. Il dévisagea son ami, ayant beaucoup de mal à le comprendre à cet instant.

« Mais enfin Duo… »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais la façon dont il me regardait… »

« Pourquoi tu en fais tout une histoire ? C'est bien, au contraire, puisque tu l'aimes… »

Duo relava la tête, surpris que Zechs lui dise une telle chose. Jamais il n'avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait pour Heero, jamais en dix ans de collaboration. Ils avaient parlé de tant de choses ensemble, mais ça, Duo se l'était gardé jalousement. Zechs capta ce regard interrogateur et s'empressa de répondre.

« Oh, ça fait longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte. Déjà pendant la guerre, j'avais remarqué comment tu le regardais. Tu avais le même regard que celui avec lequel Noin me regardait. »

Duo resta interdit à ces mots. Zechs continua.

« En fait, je n'étais sûr de rien, surtout que tu ne parlais jamais de lui, mais en te voyant le ramener ici, ça a confirmé mes doutes. »

Duo baissa la tête, une certaine colère envers lui-même le prenant pour ne pas avoir pu cacher ce secret à Zechs. Et il se cherchait des excuses.

« Mais je ne voulais pas l'emmener avec moi, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Il me l'a seulement demandé et… et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fini par accepter. »

A ces paroles, Zechs se leva brusquement, frappant sur son bureau. Cela eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à Duo qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de son ami.

« Zechs… »

« Mais enfin Duo, à quoi penses-tu ? La personne que tu aimes est là, attendant que tu ailles la retrouver, ayant tout abandonné pour te suivre et tu te cherches des excuses pour justifier tes actions ? Bon sang ! Profite au lieu de venir te plaindre ! »

« Mais je n'en ai pas le droit ! Je ne suis qu'un assassin, un monstre, je ne le mérite pas ! »

Duo se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Mais avant de la franchir, il se retourna vers Zechs et lui dit :

« Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ma relation avec Heero ne peut se comparer avec cette que tu avais avec Noin, ce qui rend la chose encore plus injuste. C'est pourquoi tu passes avant tout et que je compte bien te mettre à la place à laquelle tu as droit. C'est ma priorité. »

« Ne dis pas ça Duo… »

Mais ce dernier était déjà sorti de la chambre. Zechs se rassit, fermant les yeux, chassant l'image de Noin de son esprit.

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment que Duo était parti et Heero avait décidé de s'habiller en attendant qu'il revienne. Pour passer le temps, il avait refait le lit et s'était couché sur les draps rabattus.

Les mains derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond sans vraiment le regarder, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait trouvé un nom à ce sentiment de manque qu'il avait ressenti pendant si longtemps et qu'il ne ressentirait plus ce vide. Mais l'attitude de Duo l'empêchait de se réjouir totalement, repensant à Mika qui avait perdu la vie à cause d'un accès de colère de la part de son amant.

Heero fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit qui lui sembla être une poignée de porte que l'on tourne. Il tourna la tête vers la porte qui menait à la chambre du fils de Duo et vit la tête de l'enfant apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ce dernier, en apercevant Heero, lui fit un grand sourire et entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte derrière lui ouverte. Sans gêne aucune, il s'approcha du lit et y grimpa, s'asseyant à côté de Heero qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Ca va Heero ? » demanda le garçon.

Heero acquiesça, toujours aussi étonné de voir cet enfant avoir un tel sourire dans la situation actuelle. De plus, le fait de savoir qu'il était le fruit de l'union entre Duo et Hilde le mettait mal à l'aise, ne pouvant retenir une certaine jalousie, même s'il savait que Duo n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la jeune femme.

« Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? » demanda encore l'enfant.

Cette question fit sourire Heero. Ce petit semblait vraiment prendre à cœur les rapports que son père avait avec les autres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, les choses se sont arrangées. »

Ce fut au tour du garçon de sourire à cette réponse.

« Je suis content. Je n'aime pas le voir de mauvaise humeur, et ce n'est pas bien si tu te fâches toi aussi. »

Ce fut alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Duo entra dans la pièce. Sans un regard pour les deux personnes sur son lit dont il avait senti la présence, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau où il prit place, commençant à fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose.

En voyant Duo agir ainsi, l'enfant se retourna vers Heero et, tout bas, il lui dit :

« Tu es sûr que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? »

A cet instant, son regard était aussi inquiet que celui de Heero qui ne comprenait pas cette froideur de la part de Duo. Il se pencha vers le petit, sans lâcher Duo des yeux, et murmura :

« Je le croyais en tout cas… »

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment à fixer Duo qui ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Puis, ce dernier, sans relever la tête, dit sur un ton glacé :

« Viens Heero. »

Ce dernier savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre à proprement parler, mais il sentait que ça pourrait très mal se passer s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il se leva donc et s'approcha du bureau de Duo, se plaçant à sa droite, debout, derrière le bureau.

Duo étendit alors sur le plateau un grand plan de ce qui sembla être à Heero le château de Sank. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait commencé à lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui, il releva la tête et fixa son fils.

« Retourne dans ta chambre. »

Le petit acquiesça et reprit son chemin, refermant, cette fois, la porte de communication. Duo avait suivi son parcours d'un regard attentif jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée avant de reporter son regard sur le plan devant lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il s'adressa à Heero, sans pour autant le regarder.

« Heero, je voudrais que tu m'indiques les endroits les plus faibles en cas d'attaque externe du château. »

« Tu comptes attaquer le château ? » demanda Heero dans le but de faire parler Duo.

Mais cette question sembla irriter Duo qui ferma les yeux d'exaspération en disant doucement :

« Je ne te demanderais pas de me dire où sont les points faibles du château si je ne voulais pas y entrer par la force. »

Heero n'osa pas relever cette remarque et se pencha sur le plan. Seulement en le regardant, il se revoyait faire des rondes dans les couloirs, il y avait des années, avant qu'il ne demande à rester enfermé dans un bureau pour ne plus avoir à croiser d'autres personnes. Rapidement, il repéra les endroits plus faibles, moins bien gardés et les montra à Duo.

« Cet endroit n'est pas bien gardé, les rondes ont tendance à moins y aller. Là, ce sont les appartements royaux. Depuis que la reine n'y est plus, ce doit être un coin moins gardé. »

« Où se trouve le hangar d'armures mobiles ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils à cette demande. Il tourna la tête vers Duo qui avait toujours les yeux sur le plan.

« Il n'y a pas de hangar à armures mobiles. Tu oublies que Relena détestait toute forme de violence et d'armes. Elle supportait les armes à feu, mais elle avait totalement refusé les armures mobiles. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on nous ait réquisitionné nos Gundams ? »

Duo se renversa dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Encore une fois, je te répète d'arrêter de me parler de Relena. Je sais bien qu'elle était la dirigeante de Sank, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui tire les ficelles. Je demande pour les armures mobiles parce que je suis sûr qu'il y en a. »

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Le ton froid et méfiant dont Duo se servait à son égard lui tiraillait le ventre. Il était si différent de ce qu'il avait été pendant la nuit qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Heero croyait avoir réussi à le toucher, mais le contraire le frappait de plein fouet.

Duo sembla se rendre compte du changement qui s'opérait chez Heero et releva la tête pour le regarder. La détresse qu'il vit alors dans ses yeux lui provoqua un drôle de sentiment, mais il ne put rien dire face à cela. Ce fut Heero qui parla.

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça Duo ? »

Ce dernier jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son vis-à-vis dont la voix trahissait le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

« Je me suis senti si proche de toi cette nuit, pourquoi es-tu si distant maintenant ? »

Mais Duo ne répondait toujours pas, ce qui creusait de plus en plus le vide que Heero ressentait dans son ventre.

« J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun lien avec toi, malgré ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Tu m'as dit que non, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ? »

Heero ne supportait plus le regard de Duo qui le transperçait et n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il détourna donc la tête et partit vers la porte. Mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur la poignée qu'il sentit une masse se coller à son dos, deux bras lui enserrant la taille.

Il n'osa pas regarder qui venait de l'enlacer malgré le fait qu'il se savait seul avec Duo dans cette pièce et que cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, mais il n'osait y croire. Une voix s'éleva, confirmant la pensée du jeune homme.

« Pardon Heero, pardon… »

Il s'agissait bien de Duo, Duo qui ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il s'en aille. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi agissait-il si froidement avec lui ?

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça... J'essaie de ne pas me laisser aveugler, de me concentrer sur mon plan, mais tu me perturbes… Quand tu es là, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi… »

En disant ces mots, Duo serra Heero plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Heero, lui, se contenta de poser ses mains sur celles de Duo qui le retenait prisonnier de son étreinte. Puis, il entendit Duo murmurer au creux de son oreille :

« Il y a un lien Heero, il y a un lien. Deux personnes ne peuvent pas penser à l'autre pendant dix ans sans qu'un lien n'existe entre elles. Seulement, je n'ai jamais cru à ce lien jusqu'à hier soir. Laisse-moi m'y faire. »

Il relâcha quelque peu sa prise, permettant à Heero de se retourner et de lui faire face. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder avant que Duo n'encadre le visage de Heero de ses mains pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Heero se délecta de ce contact, rapprochant le corps de Duo de lui un peu plus. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient comme enfermés dans une bulle de chaleur que rien ne pourrait troubler, mais un bruit vint les sortir de leur monde.

Le bruit en question provenait de l'ordinateur portable de Duo, posé sur le bureau à l'écart des plans. Duo se retourna vers la machine, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait un tel bruit. Elle émettait des petits bips à répétition à intervalles rapprochés.

Les deux garçons retournèrent au bureau à leurs places initiales et Duo releva l'écran de l'ordinateur. Une série de chiffre y apparaissait. Heero la regarda attentivement, tentant de la décrypter, mais à première vue, cela ne lui disait rien du tout. Il avança les mains vers le clavier pour tenter d'en savoir plus quand il fut arrêté par Duo.

« Quoi ? » demanda Heero, ne saisissant pas.

Duo fixait l'écran avec de grands yeux, ce qui inquiéta Heero.

« Duo, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » d'énerva le jeune homme.

« C'est un message de Wufei, » lâcha Duo, lui-même extrêmement surpris.

Ce fut au tour de Heero d'ouvrir de grands yeux alors que Duo avança ses mains sur le clavier pour répondre au message.

* * *

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Wufei, ça fait des heures que tu tapes sur ce clavier, » dit doucement Quatre au jeune homme, une main sur son épaule.

« Je dois contacter Duo, il le faut… »

Wufei avait les yeux rouges d'avoir fixé trop longtemps l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il avait envoyé des messages cryptés dans une foule de systèmes dans l'espoir que Duo le trouve. Ce message, c'était un code qu'ils avaient mis en place pendant la guerre. En fait, ils ne s'en servaient que pour s'entraîner à passer les systèmes et se contacter. Ce n'était rien de bien révélateur, mais Duo comprendrait s'il le trouvait.

A contre cœur, il se releva pour aller se coucher quelques heures avant de reprendre leurs recherches pour Lady Une, ce qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout à fait d'ailleurs. Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte du bureau de Quatre, un bruit s'éleva de son ordinateur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir à sa place en un éclair.

Une série de chiffres était apparue sur l'écran. Quatre et Trowa, qui s'étaient également approchés, froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension face à ces chiffres qui ne voulaient rien dire pour eux, mais Wufei affichait un immense sourire.

« Duo a répondu ! »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Il est pas chouette ce chapitre ? Moi, je l'aime bien… Bon, il se termine peut-être un peu en queue de poisson, mais c'est bien quand même, non ? Le prochain chapitre risque de faire mal et je sens que certains vont crier… Mais ça va être bien, je vous assure. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours. A bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	13. Lieless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre XIII : Lieless_

* * *

Tous regardaient la série de chiffres à l'écran avec de grands yeux. Alors que Trowa et Quatre n'avaient aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, Wufei, lui, les regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un vrai trésor. Ses doigts s'avancèrent au-dessus du clavier, mais se figèrent avant de s'être posés sur les touches.

« Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut, n'espérant pas une réponse de ses compagnons.

D'ailleurs, aucun des deux ne put répondre tant ils étaient obnubilés par la pensée que Wufei pouvait communiquer avec Duo à cet instant. Mais alors que rien ne venait à l'esprit du Chinois qui cherchait comment réellement commencer la discussion, un nouveau message apparut sur l'écran, cette fois-ci composé de lettres.

_« J'ai sécurisé la ligne, on peut parler… »_

Cette phrase eut pour effet de débloquer Wufei qui laissa libre cours à ses doigts qui, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à taper sur ce clavier, étaient pleins de vigueur. Trowa et Quatre, eux, n'osaient pas s'interposer entre les deux jeune hommes et préférèrent rester spectateurs, pour le moment. Wufei écrivit :

_« Que se passe-t-il Duo ? On a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net, mais on ne sait pas quoi. Quel est ton motif pour agir comme ça ? »_

Une fois le message écrit, il se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur dit :

« Maintenant, plus de mensonge ou de cachotterie. Je veux savoir la vérité et je suis sûr que lui aussi. »

* * *

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Wufei. Après tout, il travaillait chez les Preventers et il avait trahi les idéaux qu'ils avaient défendus pendant la guerre. Mais d'un autre côté, Duo savait que le système informatique qu'il avait créé et qu'il utilisait était très complexe et difficile à pirater. Un tel acharnement pour y pénétrer pouvait être une preuve de la volonté de son ancien compagnon à se rallier à lui.

Heero, qui était resté debout à côté de lui, regardait la question de Wufei sur l'écran avec un certain sourire. Il savait bien que Wufei ne voulait pas les court-circuiter dans leur plan, mais qu'il voulait vraiment les aider. D'un seul regard, il comprit que Duo n'en était pas convaincu.

« N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui t'a fait évader à Sank. Et en plus, il s'est peut-être ramolli, comme tu le dis, mais il n'a pas perdu son sens de la justice et ça, je peux te le dire pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant les dix dernières années. Il ne ment pas. »

Duo releva la tête vers Heero et fut forcé d'admettre que Wufei était digne de confiance. Il lut encore une fois l'interrogation que lui avait posée Wufei et se remit à taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

_« Nous agissons contre une personne dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité qui travaille sans doute à Sank, mais qui est à la tête d'activités illicites. »_

* * *

« Une personne louche… Ca pourrait facilement être Lady Une, vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda Wufei à ses compagnons.

« Oui, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il s'agit bien d'elle, » répondit Quatre. « Pourrais-tu demander à Duo de quoi il s'agit exactement ? »

Wufei s'exécuta alors que Quatre retournait à son bureau pour y chercher un document. En l'attrapant dans un tiroir, il en fit tomber un autre dans lequel il avait rangé le relevé que lui avait apporté le soldat quelques instants plus tôt.

Le montant qu'il y avait vu à ce moment-là lui revint en tête et il se mit à fouiller dans le dossier, n'y trouvant que des montants très élevés sans que la provenance de cet argent ne soit indiquée. Il releva les yeux vers Wufei et Trowa qui lisaient avec horreur le dernier message de Duo.

_« Il s'agit d'un trafic d'enfants. Le roi de Sank, pour éviter la guerre, vendait des enfants pour que son pays reste prospère. Mais malgré sa mort, quelqu'un continue ce trafic et les enfants meurent dans les rues de L2. »_

« Quelle horreur ! » s'exclama Wufei qui sentait une vague de rage monter en lui.

« Lady Une a été odieuse depuis l'assassinat de Relena, mais elle n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! » dit à son tour Trowa, n'osant pas croire son supérieur capable d'une telle atrocité.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre du côté de Quatre qui était retombé lourdement dans son fauteuil. Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait, mais Quatre ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui poser la question.

« C'est bien Lady Une qui est à l'origine de tout ça. »

Trowa eut un air perplexe en entendant cette affirmation de la part de son ami. Ce dernier semblait mal, il avait pâli et regardait dans le vague, mais la voix de Trowa le ramena à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que c'est Lady Une ? »

Quatre leva le bras, les larmes aux yeux, vers Trowa et lui montra quelques documents où figuraient ces sommes faramineuses ainsi que sa signature au bas des pages.

« Parce que les papiers qui ont servi pour les transferts d'argent, c'est Lady Une qui les a fait passer et c'est moi qui les ai signés. »

Trowa saisit les papiers que lui montraient Quatre et les survola. Son regard s'obscurcit lorsqu'il comprit vraiment la situation et il jeta un regard meurtrier à Quatre.

« Mais enfin, tu ne lis pas les papiers avant de les signer ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda-t-il, appréhendant la réponse.

Quatre mit sa main devant sa bouche, se sentant un peu plus mal, et murmura :

« Depuis que j'occupe ce poste, c'est-à-dire depuis dix ans. Dix ans que j'envoie des enfants mourir… »

Il ne put retenir ses larmes tant la chose le dégoûtait. De rage contre lui-même, il attrapa quelques relevés qu'il avait sous la main et les déchira violemment avant de se lever pour aller se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce. Trowa le fixa un moment avant de se retourner vers Wufei qui n'avait pas lâché Quatre du regard et lui dit :

« Dis à Duo qu'il s'agit de Lady Une. Mais ne lui dis pas pour Quatre, s'il te plaît. »

Wufei comprit par le regard suppliant de Trowa qu'il valait mieux que Duo ne sache pas. Avec ce qu'ils l'avaient vu faire, il aurait été capable de tuer Quatre pour avoir été si négligent. Wufei se retourna vers l'écran et répondit à Duo.

_« Nous savons qui est à l'origine de tout ça. C'est Lady Une. Que comptes-tu faire ? »_

* * *

« La garce ! » s'écria Heero en voyant le message de Wufei.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, » dit froidement Duo.

Mais la lueur de rage qu'il avait dans le regard ne pouvait tromper Heero. Le jeune homme était dans une colère noire, colère qu'il contrôlait merveilleusement bien, mais qui allait faire très mal lorsqu'elle sortirait.

Heero s'inquiéta de cet état et, voyant que Duo ne répondait pas à la question de Wufei, il l'appela doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Duo, tu lui dis pour Zechs ? »

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ? » répondit l'interpellé en levant les yeux vers son amant.

Heero ne sut quoi répondre. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, mais la pensée que Wufei puisse trahir de cette manière un ancien camarade qu'il respectait, ce qui était absolument improbable, était la meilleure des preuves qui auraient pu prouver sa volonté de collaborer.

Heero sourit à cette pensée, se rappelant que c'était Wufei qui avait fait évader Duo de prison alors qu'il avait lui-même pris la décision de le faire. A cette pensée, il fixa Duo dans les yeux, un éclat dans le regard, et lui dit :

« Et toi, crois-tu que Wufei pourrait te trahir comme ça ? Crois-tu qu'il se serait donné tant de mal pour te contacter s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de t'aider ? »

Il lui sembla voir un faible sourire passer sur le visage de Duo alors que ce dernier tournait la tête vers l'écran. Il avança de nouveau les mains sur le clavier et écrivit.

_« Je travaille en collaboration avec Zechs Merquise. T'expliquer les raisons de cette alliance serait trop long, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est de mon côté. Mon but est d'arrêter ce trafic en priorité, mais j'ai en tête également de redonner le trône à Zechs qui en est l'héritier légitime. »_

* * *

En lisant ce que Duo venait de lui écrire, Wufei eut du mal à croire les mots qu'il voyait. Comment pouvait-il travailler avec un ancien agent d'Oz en en combattant un autre ? Ne se faisait-il pas manipuler, surtout s'il s'agissait de prendre le pouvoir du pays ?

_« Tu es sûr de toi Duo ? Peux-tu vraiment faire confiance à Zechs ? Peut-être qu'il te manipule pour reprendre le contrôle de Sank… »_

* * *

Duo se retourna vers Heero, un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Pourquoi vous pensez tous que je suis manipulé par lui ? C'est un comble ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut m'influencer comme ça ! En plus, c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée. »

Heero ne répondit rien et Duo se retourna vers l'écran pour répondre à Wufei.

_« Je t'assure que je ne suis pas manipulé. »_

Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un nouveau message de la part de Wufei n'apparaisse.

_« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Est-ce que nous pouvons t'aider dans ton plan ? »_

Cette fois-ci, Duo eut un sourire plus marqué. Heero eut l'impression que le jeune homme était heureux d'avoir l'appui de Wufei dans cette affaire. Mais en y pensant, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'avait en tête Duo et il était impatient de savoir comment son amant comptait remédier à la situation. Il vit alors les doigts de Duo s'activer sur le clavier.

_« Nous allons procéder à une attaque de front du château pendant que mes hommes feront une diversion dans les rues de la ville. Il ne faudrait pas impliquer les civils, ils n'y sont pour rien. Par contre, la présence de Lady Une sur les lieux est impérative. Pourrais-tu arranger ça ? »_

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'avoir une réponse affirmative de la part de Wufei.

_« Ce serait pour quand ? »_

_« Demain, vers 23 heures. A demain Wufei. »_

Duo fit quelques manipulations et la conversation disparut. Il éteignit ensuite son ordinateur et rabattit l'écran. Il se leva ensuite de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Une fois qu'il l'eut ouverte, il se retourna vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé et le fixa.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette phrase. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Duo et le suivit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Une fois refermée, la pièce resta silencieuse malgré la porte de communication qui laissa apparaître l'enfant dont le visage était marqué par un air soucieux.

Il regarda la chambre dans son ensemble pendant un moment avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre, mais il ne ferma pas la porte entièrement, laissant une mince ouverture. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

Duo marchait d'un pas assez rapide, Heero le suivant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il semblait survolté, comme si quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps était sur le point d'arriver. 

« Duo, où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Je vais expliquer ce qui vient de se passer à Zechs. »

Heero s'arrêta net dans le couloir. Encore lui et toujours lui. Il voulait bien croire Duo quand il lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de sentiments entre eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser la relation qu'ils avaient. D'ailleurs, il fut étonné que Duo lui demande de venir avec lui pour voir Zechs.

« Tu me laisses venir avec toi ? »

Duo s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers Heero. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si la question du jeune homme lui paraissait étrange.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? »

Puis, il se retourna et se remit en marche. Heero eut un sourire et le suivit. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Zechs et Duo frappa deux coups avant d'entrer, n'attendant même pas une réponse. Heero en fut surpris, mais refoula sa jalousie, se disant que c'était idiot.

Zechs était à son bureau en train de lire. Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il releva la tête et sourit à Duo en le voyant.

« Tu reviens vite, tu as changé d'avis sur ce que tu m'as dit ? »

Mais il ne dit rien de plus, remarquant que Heero était juste derrière Duo.

« Je crois que oui, » murmura-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Duo s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise en face de Zechs alors que Heero s'appuya sur le mur, un peu en retrait.

« J'ai été contacté par Wufei, » lâcha Duo comme une bombe.

Zechs le regarda avec de grands yeux, extrêmement surpris d'une telle révélation. Duo comprit cette surprise et continua ses explications.

« Le pourquoi et le comment n'ont pas d'importance, mais il veut nous aider. Il sait que c'est Lady Une qui est à la tête du trafic. »

A ce nom, Zechs fronça les sourcils.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, cette sorcière… On ne change pas comme ça… »

« Nous allons attaquer demain soir, » continua Duo.

Cette affirmation eut pour effet de ramener Zechs à la réalité alors qu'il commençait à partir dans ses pensées. Il fixa alors Duo avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Quel est ton plan ? »

« Les hommes vont faire une diversion dans la ville pour que le maximum de soldats ne soient pas au château et j'attaque de front. »

En disant cela, autant Zechs que Heero remarqua le sourire sadique qu'affichait Duo. Alors que Zechs ne ressentait que de l'inquiétude face à ce sourire qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois depuis qu'il collaborait avec Duo, Heero en fut effrayé, revoyant avec quelle agressivité il arrivait à Duo de détruire les armures mobiles sur les champs de bataille pendant la guerre.

Alors que ce sourire avait glacé Heero dans tout son corps, Zechs ignora cette expression et demanda à Duo :

« Et ce serait pour quand ? »

« Demain soir, à 23 heures, le temps que j'expose le plan aux hommes et qu'ils s'y rendent. Moi, j'y serais assez rapidement. »

Zechs jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Heero et vit que le jeune homme n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ce plan. Il eut soudainement peur que Duo fasse une bêtise sans se préoccuper de Heero qui devait s'inquiéter au plus haut point même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il se retourna vers Duo.

« Duo, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais. N'oublie pas que je suis un ancien pilote de Gundam. »

A cette phrase, son sourire s'agrandit, ce qui effraya un peu Zechs, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, sachant que Duo avait son idée et que rien ne pourrait l'en détourner. Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme se leva, prenant congé de Zechs.

« Je vais aller exposer le plan aux hommes. Ils doivent partir le plus tôt possible. »

Duo se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais, voyant que Heero n'avait pas bougé, il se rapprocha de lui et le prit par le bras, le tirant doucement vers la sortie. Zechs le regarda faire avec curiosité jusqu'à ce que Heero soit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Mais juste avant que Duo n'ait refermé la porte, Zechs croisa son regard alors que le jeune homme lui faisait un clin d'œil.

« Peut-être alors qu'il a compris ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, » se dit Zechs alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur son visage.

Il se dit également que si Duo avait compris, peut-être qu'il n'agirait pas comme il croyait qu'il allait le faire, pour Heero du moins.

* * *

Duo marchait d'un pas assez rapide dans les couloirs, suivi de près par Heero qui commençait à vraiment paniquer. D'un coup, Duo semblait survolté, presque heureux d'aller attaquer le château de Sank, telle un vengeance longuement ruminée.

A cet instant, il eut encore plus de mal à reconnaître le Duo qu'il avait connu, plus que lorsqu'il avait été confronté à cette nouvelle froideur, quelques jours plus tôt. Et de plus, Duo ne lui avait pas expliqué comment il comptait attaquer le château. De quels moyens disposait-il ? Heero n'avait rien vu qui aurait pu lui faire penser à un hangar d'armures mobiles.

Ce fut alors qu'il se souvint de la question de Duo, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé à quel endroit se trouvait un potentiel hangar dans le château. Avait-il l'intention de se rendre dans ce hangar et de voler une armure mobile pour attaquer le château avec ? Cela dépassait tout entendement !

Et Duo avançait toujours dans le couloir, ne prêtant aucune attention à la détresse de Heero. Ce dernier ne put garder plus longtemps pour lui ses angoisses et accéléra pour attraper le bras de Duo qui s'arrêta net.

« Duo, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? Tu veux attaquer, mais c'est très dangereux. As-tu bien considéré la chose ? »

Duo se retourna lentement, un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Heero ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je suis d'accord qu'il faille arrêter Lady Une, que ce qu'elle fait est odieux, mais il ne faut pas prendre les choses à la légère. Ce n'est pas rien que d'attaquer de front le château comme tu veux le faire. »

Duo fut touché par cette tirade. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas aux sentiments de Heero, mais ce dernier venait de lui en donner une merveilleuse preuve qui lui fit très plaisir. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

« Je te reconnais bien là Heero. Toujours à vérifier chaque détail pour être sûr de la réussite de la mission. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu et depuis longtemps. Fais-moi confiance. »

Heero sourit à son tour. Il se trouvait bête d'un coup. Duo, au même titre que lui, était un ancien pilote de Gundam qui avait survécu à la guerre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais cette histoire d'attaque ne lui plaisait pas, surtout s'il devait aller voler une armure mobile avant. Cette opération seule était risquée. Mais était-ce vraiment là le plan de Duo ?

« Mais avec quoi tu vas attaquer ? Tu ne vas quand même pas aller voler une armure mobile dans le hangar que tu imagines qu'il y a dans le château pour attaquer ensuite ? »

Duo rit doucement à cette phrase.

« Ce serait vraiment ironique, tu ne crois pas ? Que ce soit une des armures mobiles de Lady Une qui l'attaque… Mais non, j'ai déjà une armure mobile prête au combat. »

A cette pensée, Duo se mit à rire plus franchement. Il attrapa la main de Heero, la serrant dans la sienne, et l'entraîna avec lui.

« Bon, on ne se ment pas, on se dit tout. Alors je vais te montrer. Viens. »

Heero se laissa entraîner sans rien dire, la curiosité l'ayant pris aux tripes. Duo semblait encore plus excité à l'idée de montrer cette armure mobile à son amant. Heero pensa alors qu'il avait dû la construire lui-même pour qu'elle soit si importante à ses yeux.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte blindée sur laquelle était fixé un clavier numérique. Duo composa un code rapidement et le mécanisme se déclencha. La porte s'ouvrit et Duo tira Heero vers l'intérieur.

Dans la pièce, il faisait noir, mais des néons s'allumèrent lorsque Duo appuya sur le bouton adéquat. Heero put alors voir que la pièce était une sorte de hangar à haut plafond. Mais en baissant son regard, il tomba nez à nez avec l'armure mobile qui faisait la fierté de Duo, fierté que Heero comprit d'un simple regard.

« Deathscythe ! »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Eh oui, c'était Duo qui avait Deathscythe ! Surprise ! Enfin, j'espère que c'est une surprise, personne ne m'a laissé penser qu'il avait un doute… Bon, là, j'en entends déjà qui doivent hurler au sujet de Quatre (calme-toi Heiji, tu étais à peu près prévenu…). Je répète que ce personnage n'est pas dans mes préférés, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui ai fait endosser ce rôle d'inconscient, c'est seulement parce que je trouvais qu'il s'y prêtait bien. Et puis, pour les fans de Quatre, n'allez pas vous plaindre, pour une fois que je lui donne un rôle important…

Enfin, merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. On se retrouve pour le prochain. A bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	14. Tearless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre XIV : Tearless_

* * *

Heero regardait avec de grands yeux le Gundam qui se tenait fièrement devant lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une de ces armures mobiles qu'il en avait oublié toute leur prestance. Mais il se rappelait que leurs machines avaient été confisquées à la fin de la guerre par les Preventers.

« Duo, comment ça se fait que ton Gundam est ici ? Je croyais qu'on les avait détruits. »

Le visage de Duo s'assombrit, se souvenant de ce mensonge horrible qu'on leur avait fait croire.

« Eh bien non, ils ont été gardés au château de Sank dans un hangar caché pendant toutes ces années. Enfin, sauf Deathscythe que je suis allé chercher. Mais les quatre autres y sont toujours, et le tien aussi. »

Heero avait du mal à croire ce que Duo venait de lui dire. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette machine de guerre qui lui faisait tant penser au Wing Zero. Mais pourquoi leur avait-on fait croire que les Gundams avaient été détruits ? Dans quel but ?

Il se retourna vers Duo en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Duo comprit tout de suite ce à quoi pensait Heero et s'apprêta à répondre, mais il fut interrompu par une voix provenant de derrière lui.

« Nous avons su que les Gundams n'avaient pas été détruits par Noin qui l'avait découvert par hasard. Duo a donc décidé d'aller reprendre le sien. »

Zechs arriva à leur niveau, le regard posé sur l'armure mobile. Heero sentit une certaine tristesse dans ces paroles et jeta un regard à Duo qui, lui, fixa Zechs une seconde avant de baisser la tête. Heero sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne lui disait pas, mais ne tenta pas de mieux comprendre, il avait autre chose en tête à ce moment.

« Mais comment tu as fait ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais quitté le château et jamais je n'ai vu ni entendu une armure mobile décoller ou quoi que ce soit. »

Cette question redonna le sourire à Duo qui releva la tête vers Heero, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Je suis doué, c'est tout. »

A son tour, Zechs sembla retrouver le sourire et répondit :

« C'est sûr, sale voleur ! »

Duo lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras avant de retourner son regard vers Deathscythe. Il s'en approcha et caressa le métal avec un geste presque tendre. Heero comprenait ce que devait ressentir Duo. Lui-même aurait bien voulu revoir son Gundam, le toucher, le piloter, mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre pour le moment.

« Et pour les autres Gundams ? Est-ce que tu veux les récupérer ? » demanda-t-il, envahi d'un certain espoir.

« Non, mais comme nous allons reprendre le contrôle de Sank, une fois Lady Une éliminée, nous pourrons faire ce que nous voulons et tu disposeras de Wing Zero comme tu le souhaites. »

Heero fut soulagé par ces paroles, pas seulement parce qu'elles annonçaient qu'il allait retrouver son Gundam, mais parce qu'il comprenait par là que Duo n'avait que l'intention de se débarrasser de Lady Une sans vraiment faire d'autres dégâts.

Tout d'un coup, Duo s'éloigna de l'armure mobile, son visage redevenu neutre et passa entre Heero et Zechs sans les regarder. Ce dernier l'interpella alors qu'il allait sortir du hangar.

« Duo, où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais préparer les hommes. » (1)

Et il sortit sans un regard de plus à ses acolytes qui furent très surpris de ce changement radical d'humeur. Tous les deux inquiets, ils décidèrent de le suivre, Zechs prenant bien soin de refermer la porte blindée derrière eux.

* * *

Dans une grande salle où étaient disposés plusieurs canapés, des hommes et des femmes discutaient, ne sachant pas comment occuper leur temps. Ils ressentaient un cruel abandon de la part leur chef, homme qu'ils avaient décidé de suivre dès qu'il leur avait exposé son idée de combattre cette pauvreté qui régnait en maître sur leur colonie.

« Pourquoi on n'a rien à faire ? » dit un homme plus qu'inquiet de son inactivité.

« Monsieur Maxwell ne peut pas avoir changé d'avis, il doit être en train de réfléchir, c'est tout, » dit une femme qui cherchait à se raccrocher à un semblant d'espoir.

En fait, tous les gens présents dans cette pièce ne savaient plus quoi penser. Ils en venaient à douter des raisons qui les avaient poussés à se mettre au service de Duo Maxwell. Mais alors qu'un autre homme allait parler, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et tous se levèrent d'un coup, stupéfaits de voir l'homme de leurs pensées devant eux.

Duo remarqua tous les regards surpris braqués sur lui, mais il lui suffit de faire un tour des visages pour voir ces regards se baisser, autant en signe de respect qu'en signe de crainte. Il se plaça devant eux et prit la parole.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda-t-il.

Comme il n'eut que des réponses affirmatives, il continua.

« D'abord, merci à tous pour votre travail en ce qui concerne l'intervention que j'ai faite à Sank la semaine dernière. Vos informations m'ont bien aidé, malgré le fait que tout ne se soit pas passé comme prévu. »

Personne ne bougeait de peur de recevoir les foudres de leur patron, mais Duo, malgré son visage froid, n'était pas du tout en colère.

« J'ai mis au point le déroulement de la prochaine intervention qui sera d'ailleurs la dernière. Elle se déroulera demain soir. J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez tous à Sank pour effectuer une diversion dans la ville, histoire de mobiliser un maximum de soldats pour que le moins de personnes n'ayant rien à voir dans l'affaire soit blessé, voire pire. »

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

« Pendant que vous ferez ceci, j'attaquerai le château et je trouverais la personne responsable de ce qui se passe dans les rues de cette colonie pour l'empêcher de nuire plus que ce qu'elle n'a déjà fait. »

« Vous… vous savez qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? » demanda timidement une jeune femme dans l'assistance.

« Oui, nous avons des collaborateurs inattendus sur place qui nous ont dévoilé de qui il s'agissait. Mais vous comprendrez, autant pour votre sécurité que pour la mienne, que je ne vous dise pas le nom de cette personne. »

La jeune femme acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Duo reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que tout est clair ? Préparez-vous à partir le plus tôt possible pour Sank. Mon intervention est prévue pour 23 heures demain soir, commencez les hostilités vers 22 heures. »

Sur ces mots, voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit, Duo tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Son départ provoqua un soupir de soulagement général. Un homme se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

« Tu es folle de lui avoir adressé la parole ! »

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, » répondit-elle, fixant le sol. « Mais, ça m'a émue qu'il nous remercie pour notre collaboration. »

« C'est vrai, » dit une autre femme. « J'ai l'impression que quelque chose en lui a changé. »

La première jeune femme releva la tête avec un sourire, mais son regard se posa sur la porte que Duo n'avait pas fermée en sortant et elle aperçut un enfant d'une dizaine d'années passer devant l'ouverture. Elle resta perplexe pendant un instant, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, devant se préparer à partir.

* * *

Heero et Zechs s'étaient finalement retrouvés dans la chambre de ce dernier, trouvant déplacé de suivre Duo comme s'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils savaient que le jeune homme repasserait par cette pièce, alors ils attendaient.

Mais ils attendirent plusieurs heures sans voir le garçon. Un silence pénible s'installa alors que la nuit faisait place au jour. Ils durent attendre que le soleil ait pris une certaine altitude avant que quelques coups frappés sur le bois de la porte ne se fassent entendre. Duo apparut dans la pièce et prit place sur une chaise près du bureau.

« Tout est prêt, ils sont partis. » dit-il simplement.

Zechs acquiesça sans le quitter des yeux. Heero en faisait de même, ce qui agaça rapidement Duo.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

Mais devant l'absence de réponse, Duo se leva et sortit de la chambre. Zechs et Duo s'empressèrent de le suivre. Ils le virent retourner au hangar dans lequel il entra en laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui.

Sans un mot, il commença à rassembler plusieurs sortes d'armes à emporter avec lui alors que les deux autres arrivaient derrière lui. Duo vérifia le chargeur de son revolver avant de le glisser dans l'arrière de son pantalon.

« Si je pars maintenant, je devrais arriver à Sank en début de soirée, » dit Duo, sans un regard pour ses compagnons.

« Tu as un endroit pour te cacher en attendant l'heure convenue avec Wufei ? » demanda Zechs.

Duo acquiesça et, en tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Heero. Ce dernier n'était pas très enchanté de voir son amant partir comme ça. Il réalisait à peine ce que représentait cette expédition et à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse.

« Arrête de t'en faire pour moi Heero, ça ne sert à rien. »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Duo se pencher sur la table devant lui pour y prendre différentes sortes d'explosifs et de se retourner vers Deathscythe. Mais alors qu'il lui faisait à peu près face, il vit Duo se figer, le regard fixé sur quelque chose derrière lui.

Heero se retourna en même temps que Zechs qui avait vu le même mouvement de Duo et tous les deux s'aperçurent que son fils était là, entre ce dernier et son Gundam, un regard inquiet fixé sur le jeune homme. La voix de l'enfant s'éleva, doucement.

« Alors tu t'en vas… »

Duo ne répondit rien, son masque de froideur revenu sur son visage, et passa à côté de son fils sans lui adresser la moindre parole, marchant vers son Gundam. Zechs et Heero perçurent en même temps l'expression de détresse de l'enfant alors qu'ils le virent se retourner brusquement en hurlant :

« Non ! Ne t'en va pas ! Je t'en supplie Papa ! »

Cette appellation fit autant sursauter Zechs et Heero que Duo lui-même. Ce dernier se retourna doucement et, une fois face à son fils, ses mains lâchèrent ce qu'elles tenaient alors que son visage se décomposait.

« Com… comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Duo étouffa un sanglot et tomba à genoux sur place, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il lutta contre lui-même, mais fut incapable de retenir ses larmes alors que son corps était parcouru de spasmes. A la vue de ces traînées sur le visage de son père, l'enfant se précipita vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras.

« Non Papa, ne pleure pas. Tu ne dois pas pleurer, les garçons ne pleurent pas. »

Zechs sursauta à cette phrase alors que l'image de Solo lui revenait en tête. Son frère lui avait tant de fois répété cette phrase quand ils étaient enfants… Mais cela ne fit que faire redoubler les larmes de Duo qui serra son fils contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée.

« Pardon… pardon… »

L'enfant plongea son visage dans le cou de son père, murmurant à son oreille.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Parce que je t'ai enlevé ta mère, parce que je ne t'ai pas donné de nom, parce que j'ai été froid… »

L'enfant sourit contre la peau de Duo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère puisque tu es là. Et pour mon nom… Alors, promets-moi que tu reviendras pour me donner un nom. Promets-moi… »

Duo resserra son fils contre lui.

« Je te le promets. »

L'enfant se détacha alors de Duo et se recula un peu pour le regarder. Il essuya les larmes maculant son visage et lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de s'éloigner. Duo se releva à son tour et, croisant le regard de Heero d'où il crut percevoir une larme poindre, il s'approcha rapidement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je ne mens jamais. Je reviendrais, alors ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils et murmura à l'oreille de Heero :

« Tu prendras soin de lui pendant mon absence… Je peux compter sur toi… »

Heero acquiesça sans un mot. Duo recula alors quelque peu la tête et embrassa tendrement Heero avant de reculer et de partir vers son Gundam, attrapant au passage les explosifs qu'il avait fait tomber. Arrivant au pied de Deathscythe, il se retourna et pointa son doigt vers Zechs.

« Tiens-toi prêt, je vais faire le ménage pour toi à Sank ! »

Et il monta dans l'armure mobile. Les moteurs, en démarrant, résonnèrent dans le hangar alors qu'une partie du toit s'ouvrait pour laisser passer le Gundam qui décolla. Les trois personnes qui restaient dans la pièce ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, les yeux rivés sur la trappe qui s'était refermée.

Le petit garçon fut le premier à sortir du hangar, sans pour autant adresser une parole aux deux adultes présents avec lui. Zechs le regarda partir et, lorsqu'il eut disparu, il se tourna vers Heero.

« Tu devrais rester avec lui. Même s'il est sûr du retour de Duo, son absence momentanée ne lui fait pas du bien. Et il a l'air de t'apprécier. »

Puis, il sortit à son tour, laissant Heero derrière lui. Ce dernier avait du mal à réaliser que Duo était parti pour la mission la plus importante de sa vie et qu'il y avait des risques pour qu'il n'en revienne pas. Mais Duo avait semblé si sûr de lui que Heero ne pouvait faire autrement que d'attendre son retour patiemment.

Il finit par sortir à son tour, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Duo où l'attendait sans doute l'enfant. Même si Zechs lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pour lui faire mieux accepter le départ de son père, Heero lui-même ressentait le besoin de rester près de cet être si proche de Duo.

En entrant dans la chambre, il vit le garçon assis sur le lit de son père en train de regarder la chaîne d'informations de la télévision de Sank. Avant même que Heero ne pose la question qui lui était venue en tête, l'enfant y répondit.

« S'il y a du grabuge en ville, et s'ils se font attaquer par un Gundam, ils vont en parler et en montrer les images. »

Heero acquiesça et regarda lui aussi le poste de télévision. Mais il vit, dans son champ de vision, le garçon lui faire un signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit et il s'approcha pour prendre place. Une fois installé, il sentit la petite main de l'enfant se glisser dans la sienne. Ce contact le réconforta et il serra un peu plus cette petite main, son regard fixé sur l'écran en face d'eux.

* * *

Duo attendait, en retrait, caché dans la forêt, l'heure qu'il avait convenue avec Wufei. Il était arrivé assez tôt et observait la ville. Bientôt, il commença à entendre de l'agitation dans les rues et il eut un sourire. Ses hommes étaient entrés en action. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre 23 heures.

Dans le château, tout était calme jusqu'à ce que les rumeurs de la ville y parviennent. Les soldats se demandaient ce qui se passait, mais aucune d'eux ne pouvait quitter son poste sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Par contre, un des soldats décida d'aller avertir un supérieur de la situation.

Il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du Colonel Chang et frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer sous invitation. Le jeune homme fit un salut et expliqua le but de sa visite tardive.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mon Colonel, mais il semble qu'il y ait de l'agitation en ville. Devons-nous intervenir ? »

Wufei se retint de sourire, sachant pertinemment qui était à l'origine de tout cela. Au contraire, il afficha un air sérieux et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? »

« Nous ne savons rien, Colonel, mais cela ressemble à des émeutes qui s'étendent dans toute la ville. »

Wufei sembla réfléchir un instant puis renvoya l'homme en lui disant d'aller voir sur place avec une dizaine de soldats. Le jeune homme salua de nouveau et sortit du bureau pour aller chercher ses compagnons.

Une fois le soldat parti, Wufei se leva et alla directement vers le bureau de Lady Une pour l'en aviser. Il la trouva à son bureau, fouillant dans des papiers, un air soucieux sur le visage. Après l'avoir salué, et ce malgré le dégoût qui lui montait à la gorge, il lui parla des émeutes.

« Il semblerait qu'un groupe en ville crée de l'agitation. Des gens se battent, ils cassent tout sur leur passage et attaquent même les habitants, » exagéra-t-il.

Il vit alors le visage de Lady Une prendre une expression mauvaise. Elle regarda Wufei dans les yeux, attendant qu'il continue, ce qu'il fit.

« J'ai déjà envoyé une dizaine d'hommes sur le terrain en reconnaissance. Faut-il que j'en envoie plus ? »

« Envoyez tout le monde, tous les soldats. S'il y a une révolte en ville, il faut l'arrêter. On a assez de problème comme ça ici. Et allez-y vous aussi avec Barton et Winner. Vos recherches n'avancent pas du tout, vous ne m'êtes pas d'une grande utilité. »

Wufei se retint de se jeter sur son supérieur pour l'étrangler, se contentant de saluer avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, il lança un appel général à tous les soldats pour qu'ils partent en ville calmer les hostilités. En jetant un regard à sa montre, il vit qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant que Duo n'intervienne et il sourit.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Quatre pour y retrouver ses compagnons et pour leur dire que le plan était en marche. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit les deux jeunes hommes chacun assis à un bureau. Quatre s'était remis du choc de ses découvertes et tentait de ne pas y penser, ne pouvant, de toute façon, rien changer à ce qui avait été fait.

A l'arrivée de Wufei, les deux garçons relevèrent la tête et attendirent de savoir où en étaient leurs affaires. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Wufei prit la parole.

« Les hommes de Duo ont commencé leur travail. J'ai envoyé dix soldats en reconnaissance et je suis allé voir Lady Une qui m'a dit d'envoyer tout le monde, nous y compris. D'ici cinq minutes, le château sera totalement dépeuplé et il ne restera que Lady Une et nous. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avant que Quatre ne prenne la parole.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Comme je suis sûr que Lady Une, en voyant une armure mobile attaquer, va sans doute aller s'en chercher une pour répliquer, nous allons l'attendre près du hangar pour l'empêcher de se servir d'un de nos Gundams. Si elle en pilote un contre Duo, même s'il est très fort, il ne pourra la battre avec une simple armure mobile. Il est doué, mais contre un Gundam… »

« Mais n'oublie pas qu'on n'a pas retrouvé le Deathscythe, » répliqua Trowa. « Si elle l'a caché quelque part et qu'elle le prend contre Duo, ce sera la fin. Il ne pourra jamais se battre contre sa propre armure et ne voudra pas l'endommager. »

Ils restèrent tous en silence pendant un moment. Ils essayaient de réfléchir à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le Deathscythe, mais rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Ils furent tous sortis de leurs pensées lorsqu'ils entendirent un puissant bruit de moteur, qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, leur parvenir du côté de la forêt.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la fenêtre du bureau et ouvrirent de grands yeux alors que l'objet de leurs pensées se tenait devant eux, fièrement. Sur le coup, ils prirent peur, se disant que Lady Une avait déjà pris possession du Gundam, mais en le regardant se déplacer, ils reconnurent rapidement le pilote. Personne ne maniait cette armure mobile aussi bien que lui.

« Duo ! » s'exclama Wufei, un sourire aux lèvres.

Effectivement, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, ce dernier vit que l'heure convenue était arrivée et que Duo s'était mis en action. Wufei regarda ses deux compagnons toujours en admiration devant la machine et les entraîna avec lui.

« On n'a pas le temps de rêvasser, il faut arrêter Lady Une. »

* * *

Un bruit de moteur avait fait relevé la tête au chef des Preventers. Ce bruit, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et s'en inquiéta grandement. Un regard par la fenêtre lui confirma ses doutes alors qu'elle se levait brutalement de son fauteuil pour sortir de la pièce.

Comment se faisait-il que le Deathscythe se trouvait à l'extérieur et en marche alors qu'elle l'avait bien enfermé avec les quatre autres dans son hangar secret ? En reconnaissant lequel des Gundams était en liberté, elle n'eut pas de mal à deviner qui le pilotait.

« 02, tu vas me le payer. »

Elle sortit de son bureau et prit le chemin du hangar dont, normalement, personne ne connaissait l'existence. Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait avec quel Gundam elle allait riposter, se demandant lequel il serait le plus douloureux pour le pilote à détruire. Elle pensa alors au Wing Zero et arrêta son choix sur celui-ci.

« Il ose m'attaquer avec un Gundam, je vais lui répondre avec un autre Gundam, et pas des moindres. »

Lady Une arriva enfin devant la porte qui la séparait de l'objet de ses désirs et s'avança vers le clavier. Elle composa le code permettant de l'ouvrir, mais un message d'erreur apparut sur l'écran. Elle resta surprise un instant avant de recommencer, mais le même message apparut. Elle sentit alors la colère monter.

« Saleté de Maxwell ! Je vais le tuer ! »

« Et comment comptez-vous faire si vous n'avez pas de Gundam ? » dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur ses trois colonels qui la regardaient avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« C'est vous qui… Vous êtes de mèche avec Maxwell ! »

« Disons que lorsqu'on a appris ce que vous faisiez à de pauvres enfants, on a décidé que vous n'étiez pas digne de nous avoir sous vos ordres, » dit Wufei avec un regard noir dans sa direction.

« Et comme nous avons découvert que vous aviez gardé nos Gundams, on a changé le code de la porte pour vous empêcher d'accéder à cette pièce, » répliqua Trowa en souriant.

« Alors, » demanda Quatre. « Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

Lady Une regarda les trois colonels en face d'elle qui lui bloquaient le couloir de sortie et, en lançant un regard vers sa droite, elle sourit et courut vers ce côté. Les trois garçons furent surpris par cette réaction, mais la suivirent. Ils la virent s'engouffrer dans une autre pièce où ils entrèrent aussi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent plus que surpris de voir une armure mobile Taurus. Mais cette armure mobile était seule dans ce petit hangar, ce qui étonna les trois anciens pilotes. Un bruit de moteur que l'on démarre retentit dans la pièce et une partie du plafond s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lady Une qui s'était réfugiée dans le Taurus.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle fut très vite repérée par Duo qui attendait une apparition dans ce genre. Les deux armures mobiles se firent face, à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, avant qu'une communication ne se fasse entre les deux pilotes.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu m'aurais volé un Gundam, » lança Lady Une, furieuse.

« Ca c'est trop fort ! » s'exclama Duo. « C'était mon Gundam et c'est toi qui nous les as volé. En plus d'être un monstre, tu es une voleuse ! »

« Regardez-moi qui dit ça ! Duo Maxwell, passé de voleur, qui a même volé le Gundam qu'il dit être le sien… Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner. »

Le Taurus se jeta sur le Gundam sans prévenir, mais Duo contra l'attaque sans problème. Il saisit sa faux et en fit jaillir la lame qu'il précipita sur Lady Une. Cette dernière contra la lame avec son bras et recula un peu.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de tes capacités d'il y a dix ans. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça juste pour moi… » minauda la femme.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée, ce n'était pas pour toi en particulier, c'était pour le monstre qui était à la tête du trafic d'enfants. Et il se trouve que c'est toi. »

Duo chargea et frappa le Taurus d'un coup de point magistral qui le fit monter de quelques mètres encore, l'éloignant du sol.

« C'est donc ça qui te gêne ? Le trafic d'enfants ? » demanda Lady Une, incrédule. « Pourtant, il n'y pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire. »

Duo se figea un instant, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Lady Une profita de cet instant pour charger Duo, mais ce dernier para sans problème, encore une fois, l'attaque.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » lança-t-il alors que les coups de Lady Une se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

« Je voulais un monde de paix pour la reine. Je voulais qu'elle ait un pays riche et heureux à gouverner, tout cela sans le recours à ce qui avait attrait à la guerre, comme elle le voulait. »

A cette phrase, Duo vit rouge.

« Et ça ne te fait rien que des centaines d'enfants meurent de froid et de faim ? »

Lady Une se dégagea de Duo et recula un peu.

« Tant que ma reine avait le sourire, non, ça ne me faisait rien du tout ! »

Cette phrase fut de trop pour Duo qui se mit à attaquer avec des coups de plus en plus forts. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il repensait à cette petite fille, tremblante de froid, et à Solo qui avait perdu la vie de façon si cruelle. Mais l'image de son fils lui revint à l'esprit, son fils qui lui avait dit, comme Solo, que les garçons ne pleuraient pas. Il retint alors ses larmes et continua de frapper le Taurus en face de lui, l'envoyant toujours plus haut dans le ciel.

* * *

« Ce Gundam a une telle grâce ! C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama l'enfant à côté de Heero.

Ce dernier ne pouvait dire le contraire. Depuis que le Deathscythe avait fait son apparition sur terre, toutes les chaînes de télévision diffusaient les images du combat qui s'était engagé entre les deux armures mobiles.

Mais Heero commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Duo essayait de faire en se battant comme il le faisait. Il le voyait monter de plus en plus dans le ciel sans tenter de vraiment blesser son adversaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra un peu plus la petite main, toujours dans la sienne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » dit-il doucement, ne faisant pas attention qu'il avait dit cela à haute voix.

« Ne t'en fais pas Heero, » lui répondit le garçon. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Heero ne dit plus rien et se contenta de suivre les mouvements des deux armures mobiles sur l'écran en face de lui, mais il n'était pas tranquille. Le combat continua ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes avant que le Deathscythe n'attrape à bras le corps le Taurus face à lui tout en poussant les moteurs pour les emmener encore plus haut.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Heero en se relevant un peu du lit.

A travers les caméras qui filmaient la scène en direct, il entendit soudain un son étrange s'élever des deux armures mobiles alors que le Deathscythe prenait une couleur rougeâtre, comme entourée d'une pellicule lumineuse.

Les yeux de Heero s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il croyait comprendre ce que faisait son amant sans pour autant arriver à le croire. Il se leva du lit complètement en fixant avec un regard horrifié l'écran de télévision.

« Non, Duo ! Pas ça… »

Mais ses craintes furent confirmées lorsque le Gundam explosa, faisant subir le même sort au Taurus qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras d'acier. A cette vision, Heero tomba à genoux en hurlant.

« Duo ! »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Je suis sûre que certaines personnes me feront la remarque que dans les 'hommes' de Duo, il y a aussi des femmes, mais j'utilise ce terme de façon générale. Bien que je sois moi-même une fille, je ne supporte pas celles qui disent que c'est discriminatoire d'utiliser un terme masculin pour parler d'hommes et de femmes. Ne m'en voulez pas…

Note de l'auteur : Bon, y'en a combien qui veulent ma mort ? Sans doute beaucoup… Je suis désolée de terminer ce chapitre comme ça, mais c'était trop tentant, hé hé… Alors voilà, Duo a enclenché l'autodestruction de son Gundam pour venir à bout de Lady Une. Est-ce que cette manœuvre a marché ? Lady Une est-elle toujours en vie ? Et Duo ? Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre.

Personnellement, j'adore la première partie de ce chapitre. Cette scène avec le petit qui appelle Duo 'Papa' pour la première fois me hantait et j'y suis enfin arrivée ! Moi contente ! Ca prouve donc que Duo n'a pas perdu son humanité, même si elle est bien cachée. J'espère que ça vous aura plu autant qu'à moi. Merci de continuer à me lire, au plaisir !

-Ephemeris-


	15. Memoryless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre XV : Memoryless_

* * *

Heero fixait d'un regard absent l'écran de télévision, refusant de croire que les images qu'il venait de voir étaient réelles. Il lui semblait percevoir des cris qui provenaient de cette boîte à images, mais il ne comprenait pas les mots qui étaient dits.

Puis, la fumée due à l'explosion se dissipa et les deux armures mobiles apparurent. Le Taurus était entièrement détruit, aucune pièce ne semblant pouvoir être récupérée. Par contre, le Gundam ne semblait pas en si mauvais état, mais Heero savait qu'une autodestruction faisait d'énormes dommages dans les circuits internes, ne laissant pas beaucoup de chance au pilote pour s'en sortir.

Heero repensait à sa propre expérience d'autodestruction, alors qu'il était passé à deux doigts de la mort et se dit qu'il était impossible pour Duo d'avoir survécu, ce qui lui fit un creux à l'estomac. D'un coup, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais alors que la première s'apprêtait à couler sur sa joue, il sentit une petite main se poser au coin de son œil, empêchant la larme de s'échapper. Il releva la tête et se plongea dans un regard violet.

« Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer, rappelle-toi. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Heero pour se souvenir que ce n'était pas les yeux de Duo, mais ceux de son fils. Il se ressaisit, se remémorant les paroles de Duo juste avant qu'il ne parte et retint ses larmes.

Il se releva et, dans le même temps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Zechs. Ce dernier observa l'enfant et Heero tour à tour avant de dire à ce dernier :

« Nous partons pour Sank, une navette nous attend. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Duo et y chercha des papiers alors que Heero se dirigeait vers la porte, attendant Zechs. Ce dernier revint vers lui et le contourna pour sortir de la pièce. Mais alors que Heero allait faire de même, il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Duo. Il se tourna vers l'enfant et lui tendit la main. Le garçon eut un sourire et s'empressa de rejoindre Heero, glissant sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, souriant.

« J'ai fait la promesse à Duo de m'occuper de toi, alors tu ne me quittes pas. D'accord ? »

Le sourire de l'enfant grandit à cette réponse et ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre Zechs qui avait déjà pris un peu d'avance sur eux. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment, ils virent la navette qui devait les ramener sur terre avec, autour, plusieurs dizaines d'habitants de la colonie venus par curiosité voir ce qui se passait dans ce bâtiment qu'ils croyaient abandonné.

Zechs était déjà dans la navette lorsque Heero et l'enfant y montèrent et ils se mirent rapidement en route, Zechs aux commandes et Heero à ses côtés. L'enfant, lui, avait pris place sur un siège juste derrière les deux adultes.

Pendant un long moment, personne ne prononça un mot. Chacun semblait avoir besoin de réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer sans être encore prêt à en parler aux autres. Heero tentait de se convaincre que l'explosion qu'il avait vue était surtout spectaculaire et n'avait pas pu causer autant de dommages que ce que l'on aurait pu croire, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Mais il repensait à Duo qui avait promis de revenir. Même si Duo avait beaucoup changé, Heero ne croyait pas qu'il lui aurait menti. Cependant, il était très bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait peu de chance d'échapper à la mort après l'autodestruction d'un Gundam, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme sortir de la machine.

Le doute s'empara de nouveau de Heero, alors qu'il sentait une grande panique l'envahir à l'idée d'avoir encore une fois perdu Duo. Zechs sembla voir ce changement d'état chez Heero et l'interrogea.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves d'un coup ? »

Le jeune homme sentit une vague de colère monter en lui alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder le profil de Zechs dont le visage n'exprimait rien.

« Et toi, comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Duo, qu'on ne sait pas s'il a survécu ? »

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? S'il a dit qu'il reviendrait… »

« Non ! » l'interrompit Heero. « Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça ! Tu te rends compte qu'il s'est fait sauter avec son Gundam, ses chances de survie sont infimes. »

Il s'arrêta, complètement perdu dans ses idées noires. Il voulait croire que Duo reviendrait, mais la chose lui paraissait impossible. Il revit les derniers jours qu'il avait passé, repensant au retour de Duo et à la mort de Relena, toujours inexpliquée. Il songea de nouveau que Zechs, le propre frère de la reine, avait été complice de son meurtre. Cette idée se mêla à la promesse de Duo dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé tuer ta sœur ? »

Le visage de Zechs s'assombrit à cette phrase. Gardant les yeux fixés devant lui, il répondit :

« Elle le méritait. »

Cette réponse figea Heero qui ne sut comment interpréter une telle chose. Comment cette femme, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le trafic d'enfants que Duo et Zechs combattaient, pouvait mériter de mourir ? Son seul crime était peut-être d'être une personne un peu trop naïve, mais on ne méritait pas la mort pour ça. Alors que Heero ne disait rien, Zechs expliqua ce qu'il voulait dire.

« C'est à cause de son ignorance que Noin est morte. »

Heero revit soudainement le visage de cette dernière. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait disparu, il y avait plusieurs années, il avait fini par l'oublier entièrement, ne pensant plus aux causes inexpliquées de sa disparition. Mais alors que Zechs parlait d'elle, il se souvenait que l'affaire n'avait jamais été élucidée. Et Zechs disait qu'elle était morte. Il continua.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, Noin travaillait pour les Preventers, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle et moi étions toujours en relation. Si j'ai pu savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon frère lorsqu'il a disparu, c'est parce que c'est elle qui a tout découvert. Il se trouve que Duo faisait lui-même une enquête, mais il lui manquait des éléments que Noin avait. Nous sommes tombés sur lui par hasard dans les rues de L2. Ce qui a attiré mon attention, c'est qu'il marchait en appelant le nom de Solo. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un lien. »

Zechs s'arrêta dans ses explications pour faire quelques manœuvres alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la terre. Il redirigea l'appareil et, lorsque la trajectoire fut bonne, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

« Le problème de cette affaire, c'est qu'on ne savait pas qui était à la tête du trafic d'enfants à Sank et Noin a tenu absolument à aller enquêter sous sa couverture de Preventer. J'étais formellement contre, mais elle a réussi à me convaincre de la laisser partir, je ne sais même pas comment d'ailleurs. Mais un jour, alors que je n'avais pas reçu le message qu'elle m'envoyait tous les jours pour dire que tout allait bien, je l'ai retrouvée morte dans la forêt du château, le corps criblé de balles. »

« On l'avait découverte, »murmura Heero, horrifié d'apprendre de telles choses.

« Oui, Lady Une avait découvert qu'elle enquêtait. Maintenant je peux dire qu'il s'agissait de Lady Une, mais à l'époque, on ne le savait pas. Ce que je reproche à Relena, c'est de ne pas avoir vu ou de ne pas avoir voulu voir ce qui se passait dans son royaume. Si elle avait été plus prévenante, Noin ne serait pas morte. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, alors que la navette allait commencer son entrée dans l'atmosphère terrestre.

« Disons donc que la raison officielle de l'assassinat de Relena, c'est qu'elle a laissé faire Lady Une, soit par négligence ou par imbécillité, et que les deux raisons non officielles, sont, pour moi, que Noin a payé le prix de cette négligence et, pour Duo, qu'il a toujours voulu trouver une excuse pour empêcher Relena de te dévorer des yeux. »

Heero ne put rien ajouter car leur entrée dans l'atmosphère secoua l'appareil pendant un moment. Mais il était, dans un sens, heureux de connaître enfin tous les détails des raisons de cet assassinat qu'il avait eu tant de mal à comprendre lorsqu'il s'était produit. D'ailleurs, il se surprit lui-même à penser que cette mort, elle la méritait en fin de compte.

Une fois la navette stabilisée, les deux adultes n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. Tout avait été dit. Par contre, l'enfant derrière eux se permit une réflexion.

« Noin était très gentille. J'étais petit, mais je me rappelle qu'elle m'apportait toujours des bonbons lorsqu'elle venait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une maman, mais si j'avais à en choisir une, je voudrais qu'elle soit comme Noin. »

Heero eut un sourire à ce vœu si innocent, mais il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il se tourna vers Zechs et aperçut une larme silencieuse couler sur la joue du jeune homme. Heero retourna son regard vers la terre qui s'approchait de plus en plus, se disant que si Duo revenait, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir loin de lui.

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine et tous les soldats étaient à leur poste. Les événements de la nuit avaient mobilisé tout le monde, mais les soldats agissaient dans un grand calme que Wufei avait réussi à instaurer dans les troupes. Il avait décidé de prendre le commandement des opérations et avait fait sécuriser la zone dans laquelle s'étaient écrasées les deux armures mobiles.

Trowa et Quatre étaient partis en ville pour retrouver les hommes de Duo et les ramener au château en attendant leur patron. Bien sûr, et comme beaucoup d'autres, ils se disaient que leur ancien compagnon n'avait pas pu s'en sortir, mais ils refusaient de penser que Duo était mort.

Ils avaient retrouvé toutes les personnes qui travaillaient pour Duo, ces personnes s'étant rendues à eux au simple nom de Duo Maxwell. Trowa et Quatre étaient donc revenus au château avec une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes qui furent présentés à Wufei.

Ce dernier les avait félicités pour leur diversion qui avait permis qu'aucune personne ne soit blessée en dehors de la personne visée par l'attaque. Tous furent heureux d'avoir réussi leur dernière mission, mais l'absence de leur chef les inquiétait un peu. Wufei tenta de les rassurer, mais il fut interrompu par une demande d'atterrissage de la part d'une navette civile sur la piste près du château.

Il autorisa l'atterrissage et se rendit sur la piste, attendant de voir qui venait d'arriver. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Trowa et Quatre qui avaient confié les hommes de Duo à un autre officier et attendirent de voir sortir les passagers de la navette.

La première personne à sortir fut Heero qui, en voyant ses compagnons, ne put retenir un sourire de soulagement qui lui fut rendu trois fois. Trowa s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Heero. »

Heero ne répondit rien, mais était tout aussi content de revoir ses amis. Mais lorsque Zechs descendit de l'appareil, un froid tomba sur le groupe. Le jeune homme s'avança et demanda, avec un air soucieux :

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Duo ? »

Son air sincèrement inquiet fit changer d'idée Quatre qui avait cru avoir affaire à un homme avide de pouvoir qui s'était déplacé seulement pour reprendre le trône resté vacant depuis l'assassinat de la reine. Non, Quatre sentit une réelle inquiétude pour Duo et il répondit :

« Non, rien du tout. On a sécurisé la zone, mais on n'est pas encore allé vérifier sous les décombres. Mais il avait un plan, il a prévu une échappatoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Heero qui regarda Zechs d'un drôle d'air. Il voulait plus que tout faire confiance à Duo, mais la raison lui disait le contraire. Tout d'un coup, Heero regarda autour de lui, comme paniqué.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Personne ne comprit sur le coup, mais alors que tous s'étaient retournés vers la navette que Heero regardait, une petite tête pointa vers l'extérieur avant qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années ne descende de l'appareil. Une fois les pieds bien ancrés au sol, il s'accroupit et toucha du bout des doigts le béton qui recouvrait le sol de la piste.

Puis, il se releva et s'approcha de Heero. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« C'est ça la terre Heero ? »

Les trois hommes qui voyaient l'enfant pour la première fois eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage et la couleur de ses yeux. Heero vit ce mouvement, se disant que sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré avait dû être la même, et il répondit aux deux interrogations qu'on lui posait, la première qui avait été directe, la seconde implicite.

« Oui, nous sommes sur terre, au royaume de Sank. Et oui, c'est le fils de Duo. »

En disant cela, il resserra sa main autour de celle du garçon, souhaitant de tout son cœur que le père de cet enfant revienne pour lui donner un nom comme il le lui avait promis. La surprise prit fin lorsque Zechs reprit la parole.

« Je crois que nous avons à nous occuper de certains détails concernant le pays. »

Wufei releva la tête pour regarder Zechs.

« Alors c'était vrai, tu as l'intention de reprendre le trône ? »

« Tu y vois une objection ? »

Wufei sentit une certaine agressivité dans ces mots et ne dit rien de plus. Il se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre, ce que le blond fit sans rien ajouter. Heero ne bougea pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui inquiéta Quatre.

« Heero, ça va ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Il sentit alors une pression sur sa main et tourna le regard vers l'enfant.

« Ne t'en fais pas Heero, » dit-il. « Il reviendra, il l'a promis. »

Heero soupira, espérant que le garçon avait raison. Il se mit alors en route, prenant le chemin qu'avaient pris Zechs et Wufei.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Wufei répondait aux questions que Zechs lui posait au sujet du fonctionnement du pays. Le Chinois avait beaucoup travaillé avec Lady Une et connaissait presque tout des dossiers dont elle s'occupait. En fait, après exploration du bureau de l'ancienne directrice des Preventers, il s'était rendu compte que le seul dossier dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler était celui de ce trafic immonde.

Il arrivait à Trowa et à Quatre d'ajouter certains détails en rapport avec leurs propres services, mais Heero restait muet, le regard fixé sur Zechs. Ce dernier faisait tout pour ignorer ce regard, mais il commençait à le fatiguer.

Alors que Wufei lui expliquait la situation militaire du pays, il se rendit compte que Zechs ne l'écoutait plus et s'arrêta dans ses explications. En fait, le blond regardait maintenant Heero dans les yeux, comme pour le défier. Une fois que le silence se fut installé dans le bureau où ils se trouvaient, la voix de Zechs s'éleva à l'intention de Heero.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu as un problème ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, j'ai un problème. Ton attitude me déplaît grandement. Comment tu peux penser à ta situation, à reprendre le trône de Sank alors que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Duo ? »

« Parce que tu crois que ce que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu crois que ça me plaît de faire ça sans Duo ? Tu crois que la situation actuelle me fait plaisir ? Tu ne peux pas savoir quel soulagement ce sera lorsque Duo sera de nouveau debout devant moi. »

« Si jamais il est encore en vie ! » s'emporta Heero, oubliant la présence du petit garçon à côté de lui qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Zechs qui se fâcha.

« Arrête de dire ce genre de chose ! Fais-lui confiance un peu ! »

« Je ne demande que ça, mais après une telle explosion, permets-moi de m'inquiéter. Sais-tu ce que représente l'autodestruction d'un Gundam ? Sais-tu quels dégâts cela peut faire ? En fait, tu ne sais rien de nous et de nos Gundams. »

Zechs eut une petite grimace à cette phrase avant de détourner le regard.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Heero. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais j'ai passé dix ans avec Duo. Je crois que je le connais mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, toi y compris. »

Heero se figea, échangea un regard avec Zechs et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau d'un pas rapide. Tous regardèrent Zechs qui porta sa main à son visage, au niveau de ses yeux.

« Reviens vite Duo, je t'en prie, » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Heero, après une course dans les couloirs, se retrouva à l'extérieur du château, face à la zone où les deux armures mobiles s'étaient écrasées. De l'endroit où il était, Heero pouvait voir une partie de la tête de Deathscythe et il sentit son cœur se resserrer à cette vision.

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues alors qu'il désespérait de revoir Duo. Il ne demandait qu'à être optimiste et à attendre son retour, mais il lui semblait que cette grande technologie qu'abritait les Gundams était plus forte qu'un homme.

Mais alors qu'il pleurait en silence, il crut apercevoir une silhouette venir lentement vers lui. Apparemment, elle arrivait de la zone sécurisée, ce qui parut étrange à Heero puisque Wufei avait fait fermer la zone. Puis, il eut un sursaut en croyant reconnaître la silhouette qui se profilait devant lui.

« Duo… » murmura-t-il, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Ce fut alors que Heero crut apercevoir une tresse se balancer dans le dos de la personne qui venait vers lui et il n'eut plus de doute.

« Duo ! » cria-t-il.

La silhouette se figea pendant un instant avant de reprendre sa marche, un peu plus rapidement, mais elle semblait boiter. Heero avança à son tour et le visage de Duo lui apparut clairement. Un filet de sang coulait de son front sur le côté de son visage et il était couvert d'hématomes, mais il s'agissait bien de lui. Heero courut alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais Duo, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas. »

« Idiot, je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. »

« Je t'ai cru mort… »

Duo eut un sourire en passant un bras autour du cou de Heero et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune mémoire. Je suis la mort, je ne peux pas mourir. »

Heero sourit à son tour et resserra Duo contre lui. Ce dernier, pour la première fois de sa vie, fut heureux de cette malédiction qui semblait peser sur lui, l'empêchant de mourir peu importe l'occasion. De plus, il allait pouvoir tenir sa promesse faite à son fils ; lui donner un nom.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, vous êtes rassurés ? Mais enfin, pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'adore Duo, je vais pas le faire mourir tout de même. Comment ça je l'ai déjà fait ? Et plus qu'une fois ? C'est un détail ça… L'affaire Relena est maintenant bouclée. Ca valait peut-être pas le coup de faire tous ces mystères, mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti.

Enfin, la fin se profile. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il va y avoir encore, mais ce sera bientôt terminé. Merci de continuer de me lire et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	16. Breathless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre XVI : Breathless_

* * *

Duo se détacha de Heero pour le regarder et lui sourit. Ce sourire était différent de ceux que le jeune homme avait affichés depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Heero et ce dernier en ressentit une joie immense.

« C'est fini, » dit doucement Duo. « Elle est morte. »

Cette nouvelle ravit Heero qui s'empressa d'attirer Duo vers lui pour le faire entrer dans le château. Voyant qu'il avait un peu de mal à marcher, sa jambe étant visiblement blessée, il fit passer le bras de Duo autour de son cou pour le soutenir.

« Viens, tout le monde t'attend. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Wufei où Heero était quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Duo empêcha Heero de l'ouvrir. Il avait le regard fixé sur la poignée, se demandant quel accueil il allait recevoir une fois de l'autre côté.

Mais il se décida à ouvrir la porte après s'être remis à marcher par lui-même, Heero attendant que son amant avance pour le suivre. Le bruit de la porte fit que toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau se retournèrent vers la porte. Ils s'attendaient tous à voir Heero revenir, mais quelle ne fut la surprise de voir qu'avant le jeune homme, il y avait Duo.

Ce dernier avança prudemment dans la pièce, son regard croisant celui de ses trois anciens compagnons d'armes tour à tour. Trowa avait un visage neutre, mais Duo perçut dans son œil un éclat qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui fit plaisir. Quatre, lui, lui offrit un immense sourire, visiblement soulagé de voir le garçon en vie. Quant à Wufei, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule avant de pousser un soupir, comme soulagé que Duo se tienne devant lui.

« Duo, tu es bien là. »

Duo fut heureux de toutes ces réactions positives, mais en tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Zechs et se figea pendant un instant. Puis, il s'avança vers le jeune homme qui se tenait debout, les bras de chaque côté de son corps, le regard perçant.

Lorsque Duo fut à une cinquantaine de centimètres de Zechs, il plongea son regard dans celui de son associé. Personne n'osait troubler l'échange qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes alors que presque tous étaient intrigués par la relation qu'il y avait entre eux. Ce fut alors que, dans un mouvement rapide, la main de Zechs s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir sur la joue de Duo dans un bruit claquant qui fit sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! » s'écria Zechs avec un regard empreint de colère. « Ca va pas de faire des choses comme ça sans m'en avertir ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre à cause de tes idées stupides ! »

« Pardon, mais… »

« Non, il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! » le coupa Zechs.

Duo le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais ses yeux ne semblaient plus contenir d'ombre ou de colère. Ils étaient sereins. Zechs le remarqua et s'en sentit heureux. Dans un mouvement impulsif, il saisit Duo par les épaules et le serra dans ses bras de façon possessive. A la surprise générale, Duo lui rendit son étreinte en murmurant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est terminé. Solo est vengé. »

Cette phrase, en plus de la forte émotion qu'il ressentait à la vue de Duo, le fit éclater en sanglots, serrant encore plus fort le jeune homme contre lui. Heero fut très surpris de cette réaction. Même si Duo lui avait dit que Zechs ne l'utilisait pas pour arriver à des fins dans l'esprit d'Oz, il avait quand même gardé un certain doute, doute qui n'avait fait que grandir face à l'attitude détachée du blond après l'explosion.

Mais de voir son ancien ennemi réagir ainsi par rapport à Duo lui fit réaliser qu'un lien très fort liait les deux hommes et, à son grand étonnement, il n'en était plus jaloux. Il venait de réaliser à quel point chacun d'eux avait été un soutien pendant ces dix années pour l'autre.

« Arrête de pleurer, qu'est-ce que dirait Solo s'il te voyait comme ça ? » dit doucement Duo, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

« Il dirait que les garçons ne pleurent pas, comme ton fils. »

Duo se figea à l'évocation de l'enfant. Il se détacha de Zechs et le fixa avec un regard des plus sérieux.

« Où est-il ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la fenêtre où l'enfant était toujours. Duo suivit les regards et tomba sur celui de son fils, si similaire au sien. Lentement, il marcha vers lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tendrement, il porta sa main à la joue de l'enfant et la caressa.

« Je t'avais promis un nom. Est-ce que ça te convient si je t'appelle Solo ? » (1)

L'enfant eut un immense sourire et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers Zechs qui lui fit un signe de tête, lui donnant son approbation quant au choix de ce prénom. Duo retourna la tête vers son fils et lui dit :

« Bien, à partir de maintenant, tu seras Solo Maxwell. »

« Merci Papa, » répondit le garçon en se blottissant contre son père.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cet air heureux sur les visages de Zechs, de Duo et de son fils. En regardant ses trois autres compagnons, il vit qu'ils n'avaient pas tout compris de ce qui s'était passé, mais ils étaient heureux de retrouver le sourire de Duo qui leur avait tant manqué lors de son dernier passage à Sank.

Après ce moment de retrouvailles, le nouveau Solo se détacha de son père et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, observant avec fascination la terre. Duo, lui, se retourna vers Zechs et remarqua que Wufei était derrière le bureau, des papiers à la main.

« Où en êtes-vous avec le changement de régime du pays ? » demanda-t-il au Chinois.

« J'étais en train d'expliquer à Zechs comment fonctionnait l'organisation des Preventers. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, » le coupa Duo, surprenant tous les adultes dans la pièce.

« Duo, » commença Quatre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le blond et le fixa d'un regard dur, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul chez Quatre. Duo reprit la parole.

« Il me semble que c'est logique. C'est Lady Une qui a créé les Preventers. En sachant ce qu'elle faisait dans l'ombre, nous n'allons quand même pas suivre sa voie avec son organisation. Et d'ailleurs, il faut faire une enquête pour trouver les soldats qui ont été mêlés à ce trafic. »

Quatre pâlit d'un coup. Trowa remarqua ce changement et s'inquiéta à savoir ce que Duo comptait faire à ces malheureux soldats qui, s'il y en avait d'autres dans la même situation que Quatre, n'étaient même pas au courant de cette affaire.

« Et tu comptes leur faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

Duo tourna son regard vers Trowa et lui répondit sur un ton à glacer le sang.

« Je leur ferais comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de faire souffrir un enfant. »

A ces mots, Quatre se sentit mal et se rattrapa au fauteuil à côté de lui pour ne pas tomber. Il se sentait mal parce qu'il savait qu'il méritait la colère de Duo, son mépris et cette violence qui déferlait en lui. Mais Duo chassa rapidement ses idées noires et s'approcha de Wufei d'un pas décidé.

« Wufei, je veux tout savoir de l'organisation du pays. Il faut tout organiser pour que Zechs puisse prendre le pouvoir sans problème. Les autres, sortez. »

Heero fronça les sourcils devant ce ton autoritaire et s'avança vers Duo.

« Duo, on est dans le même camp, on travaille ensemble. De quel droit tu nous parles comme ça ? Pour qui tu te prends tout d'un coup ? »

« Je suis le nouveau premier ministre, ou premier conseiller, appelez-moi comme vous voudrez. Je prends la place qu'occupait Lady Une. »

Tous restèrent sans voix à une telle déclaration. Heero se ressaisit, mais alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, il sentit une main lui agripper le bras et l'entraîner vers l'extérieur. Les autres suivirent, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Viens Solo, » dit gentiment Zechs à l'enfant qui eut un sourire à l'entente de son nouveau nom, ne se préoccupant pas du tout du trouble qu'avait jeté son père parmi les autres.

Une fois la porte du bureau refermée, Heero lança un regard noir à Zechs.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Le blond secoua la tête légèrement, l'exaspération se voyant parfaitement sur ses traits.

« Tu es vraiment fatiguant, tu sais. Tu ne vois pas que Duo a besoin de prendre les choses en main. C'est lui qui a tout fait, qui a planifié tout ça depuis des années. Il a besoin de contrôler ce qui va se passer ensuite. Et d'ailleurs, il en a parfaitement le droit. »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Zechs se tourna vers les deux colonels restant.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me désigner une chambre ? J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. »

Trowa acquiesça et fit signe à Zechs de le suivre.

« Bien sûr. Je vais te conduire aux appartements qu'occupaient Relena. Tout a été nettoyé et vidé de ses affaires. »

« Merci, » dit doucement Zechs avec un soupir de soulagement.

Quatre resta donc avec Heero et Solo dans le couloir, devant la porte close. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'enfant qui ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à lui, restant très près de Heero, sa main dans la sienne.

« La ressemblance est surprenante, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Heero, le sortant par la même de ses pensées.

Quatre releva la tête et eut un faible sourire.

« En effet, j'en suis tout retourné. Où est sa mère ? »

« J'en ai pas et j'en ai pas besoin, » répondit Solo sans la moindre émotion.

Quatre regarda Heero de façon perplexe, étonné d'une telle réponse, mais au regard que lui lança Heero, le blond comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler de cela et changea de sujet.

« Il vous faut une chambre à vous aussi. Toi Heero, tu as toujours la tienne. Suivez-moi, je vais en trouver une pour le petit. »

« Je reste avec Heero en attendant que Papa revienne. »

Quatre n'osa rien dire pour contredire l'enfant et fit un sourire à Heero.

« Et bien, je vous accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre alors. »

Heero lui rendit son sourire et suivit Quatre, entraînant Solo avec lui.

* * *

« Combien de patrouilles en ville ? » demanda Duo en feuilletant les papiers devant lui.

« Trois patrouilles qui se relaient toutes les trois heures, » répondit Wufei.

Duo acquiesça.

« C'est raisonnable, on va laisser ça comme ça. Par contre, il faut placer plus de soldats aux frontières. Ce pays est très convoité par les autres grandes puissances. D'ailleurs, il faut donner une meilleure formation aux soldats en général. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'introduire dans le pays et dans le château la dernière fois. »

Wufei eut un petit rire qui fit relever la tête à Duo.

« Il faut dire que contre toi, tous ces soldats n'ont aucune chance. Mais ta suggestion n'est pas mauvaise du tout. »

Le regard de Duo se fit plus dur.

« Ce n'est pas une suggestion Wufei, c'est un ordre. »

Le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Wufei quelques secondes plus tôt s'effaça d'un coup à l'entente de ces paroles. L'image de ce Duo, froid, au regard vide qu'il avait vu dans cette cellule du sous-sol lui revint alors à l'esprit et il en frissonna.

Duo ne fit rien qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il avait remarqué ou non cette réaction chez Wufei et porta sa main au col de sa chemise, ouvrant un bouton.

« On étouffe ici ! »

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il tenta d'ouvrir avec des mouvements brusques et pas du tout efficaces. Il commençait à s'énerver sur la paroi lorsque Wufei crut apercevoir sur son visage une expression désespérée. Il s'approcha de Duo et vit que des larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il frappait à présent sur la vitre.

« J'en peux plus ! Je peux plus respirer ! »

Wufei se précipita sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en un tour de main. Une fois l'air pouvant entrer dans la pièce, Duo se pencha vers l'extérieur et reprit son souffle alors que les larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots. Wufei réussit à l'attraper dans ses bras juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

« Vas-y Duo, relâche tout, » lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Wufei, j'ai réussi… elle est morte… »

« Oui, c'est fini, elle ne pourra plus accomplir ces horreurs. »

La respiration de Duo était douloureuse, elle le brûlait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

« J'ai vengé Solo… j'ai réussi… Et il n'y aura pas d'autres enfants qui vont souffrir… »

« Oui Duo. Tout ira bien maintenant. La paix véritable peut s'installer. »

Les pleurs de Duo redoublèrent, mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de larmes de joie qui maculaient ses joues. Wufei l'entraîna vers le sol et s'y posa, Duo blotti dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes et il sembla à Wufei que toutes ces larmes qui mouillaient sa chemise étaient en fait l'accumulation de dix années de retenue, de souffrance silencieuse. A cette pensée, il resserra sa prise sur Duo.

« Je te promets que tout ira bien maintenant, tu ne souffriras plus comme tu as souffert. Tant que je serais en vie, tu ne souffriras plus. »

* * *

Après cinq jours à travailler jour et nuit, Duo, avec l'aide de Wufei, avait réussi à tout remettre en place dans le royaume. Zechs avait été mis au courant de tout ce que le roi du pays devait savoir et le trafic d'enfants avait été dévoilé au peuple qui en avait été très choqué et qui avait accueilli leur nouveau dirigeant avec grande joie. 

Cependant, Zechs avait refusé de reprendre son nom de Peacecraft, ce dernier lui rappelant trop Relena et son père à qui il en voulait plus que tout. Il avait donc gardé le nom de Merquise, montrant par là une vraie cassure avec la famille royale de son enfance et de ses actes.

Mais une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était la zone où le Taurus utilisé par Lady Une et le Deathscythe s'étaient écrasés. Duo avait demandé à Zechs de ne pas toucher à cette zone pour le moment, ce que le nouveau roi lui avait accordé sans contestation.

En effet, Duo, tous les soirs, se postait à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero et regardait dans cette direction d'un air absent. Mais cela ne durait que quelques minutes et le jeune homme venait se coucher auprès de Heero.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pu reprendre la chambre qu'il avait occupée pendant les dix dernières années, trop de souvenirs douloureux y étant rattachés. Il se revoyait, assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vague, cherchant désespérément à se convaincre que la vie qu'il menait n'était pas si ennuyeuse et si vide qu'il le croyait. Et puis, il revoyait Relena qui venait souvent le voir pour lui parler, ce qui l'ennuyait profondément à l'époque.

Après avoir passé une nuit dans cette pièce, une nuit où il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, il était allé trouver Quatre qui lui avait trouvé une autre chambre où Duo l'avait rejoint. Depuis donc quatre nuits, il avait le bonheur de sentir le cœur de son amant battre contre sa poitrine, ce qui l'apaisait énormément étant donné qu'il avait cru le perdre à nouveau.

Mais même si Duo était là physiquement, il lui semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Plus d'une fois, il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais à chaque fois, les mots n'avaient pu franchir ses lèvres. Une sorte de pudeur face à la douleur que Duo avait dû éprouver était née en Heero et l'empêchait de dire certaines choses. Il avait peur que ses mots rouvrent des blessures mal cicatrisées et il ne voulait pour rien au monde lire dans les yeux de Duo de la douleur ou de la tristesse.

Même Solo semblait différent. Il souriait toujours, mais moins que pendant le séjour de Heero sur L2. Pourtant, il avait tout pour sourire ; son père était en vie et avec lui, il avait tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et Zechs, qu'il semblait apprécier, était à la place à laquelle il aspirait. Heero se dit alors que l'enfant était peut-être affecté par l'humeur maussade de son père.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Duo, toujours à la fenêtre. Il était à cet endroit depuis quelques minutes déjà et Heero attendait qu'il se décide à venir le rejoindre dans le lit. Le jeune homme lui faisait dos, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre tenant le rideau. Heero se plaisait à observer son amant lorsque ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais Heero fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la main de Duo serrer fortement le rideau qu'elle tenait. Le jeune homme se retourna alors brusquement vers le lit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Heero. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, surprenant son amant, mais finit par avancer, d'un pas qui semblait retenu, comme s'il cherchait à maîtriser son corps.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied du lit, il grimpa dessus et avança doucement vers Heero qui semblait hypnotisé par son regard perçant. Lorsque Duo ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Heero, il lui saisit doucement le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec une douceur qui surprit son vis-à-vis.

« Duo… » murmura Heero lorsque son amant se détacha un peu de lui.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras, serre-moi fort contre toi, comme si c'était la dernière fois… »

Heero eut un mouvement de recul à l'entente de ces mots, mais Duo semblait si désespéré qu'il ne put faire autrement que d'accéder à sa requête. Il passa ses bras autour de ce corps qui n'attendait que son amour, ses caresses, et l'attira entièrement à lui, plongeant le visage au creux de son épaule, s'enivrant de l'odeur qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée de Duo.

* * *

Heero se réveilla en sursaut. Un drôle de sentiment était venu le sortir de son sommeil et cette sensation qui lui rongeait le ventre ne lui plaisait pas. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait froid et se tourna vers Duo en quête de chaleur. Mais la place à côté de lui était vide. 

« Où est-il allé ? » se demanda-t-il.

Ce fut alors que les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_« … comme si c'était la dernière fois… »_

« Non, tout mais pas ça… »

Il s'habilla en catastrophe et sortit de la chambre en courant après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne restait plus rien des affaires de Duo et de Solo. Le premier endroit où il se rendit fut la chambre de l'enfant située juste à côté de la sienne, mais il trouva la pièce vide.

La panique commença à monter en lui alors qu'il courait dans tous les sens. Il croisa quelques soldats, mais ne parvint pas à leur poser une question de façon claire. Il finit par abandonner, cherchant partout dans le château.

Puis, la vision de Duo à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans la direction de son Gundam, passa devant ses yeux. Heero se dirigea alors vers la sortie la plus proche, toujours au pas de course. Une fois à l'extérieur, il remarqua qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, seul Duo avait de l'importance.

Heero courut jusqu'à la zone fermée au public malgré la pluie qui le repoussait légèrement vers le château, semblant vouloir le freiner dans sa démarche, mais il parvint tout de même à l'endroit voulu, s'arrêtant devant deux silhouettes qui lui faisaient dos. Il n'eut pas de mal à les reconnaître. Celle de gauche regardait la tête du Deathscythe avec insistance alors que l'autre, plus petite que la première, avait la main prisonnière dans celle de la grande silhouette.

Heero se sentit soulagé, mais son œil fut attiré par une masse noire à côté de la grande silhouette que le jeune homme reconnut comme étant un sac de voyage. Cette vision fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Heero qui avait déjà le visage mouillé des pleurs du ciel.

« Duo, ne t'en va pas, je t'en prie… » dit Heero, se sentant vidé de toute force.

L'interpellé se retourna et fixa Heero. Lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il s'agissait, une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse passa dans son regard, lueur que Heero ne manqua pas de voir.

« Non Duo, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, pas encore une fois… »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, ces mots désespérés de son amant étant venus se planter dans son cœur. Il se sentait lâche à cet instant.

« Pardon Heero, mais je ne peux pas rester… Je n'arrive pas à respirer ici, j'étouffe… Cet endroit me rappelle continuellement de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. »

« Et tu décides donc de partir sans même me demander de venir avec toi ? » lâcha Heero sur un ton amer.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de tout quitter pour moi. Ta vie est ici, tu y as passé les dix dernières années de ta vie. Ces quelques jours qu'on a passé ensemble sur L2 étaient très agréables, mais c'est fini. Alors je pars. »

Heero serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et se rua sur Duo pour le saisir par les épaules. Dans le geste, Solo avait lâché la main de son père et s'était un peu écarté, pas le moins du monde inquiet de l'échange quelque peu brutal entre les deux adultes. Sur le visage de Heero se mêlaient les gouttes de pluie et ses propres larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de rester ici ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'aime cet endroit ? Si je suis resté ici pendant toutes ces années, c'est parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Et ne crois pas que j'aie été heureux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre avec toi. L'endroit m'importe peu. »

Duo le fixait, le regard perdu, et Heero le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie… » se lamenta Heero.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut de Duo fut ses bras qui passèrent autour de son cou, lui rendant son étreinte passionnée.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Désolée Catirella, mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais prévu de donner ce nom au fils de Duo… 

Note de l'auteur : Pardon pour le retard… Je suis impardonnable, mais j'ai été très occupé dernièrement et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais j'ai quand même pu sortir ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu. On est presque à la fin, je crois que le prochain chapitre sera ne dernier, mais bon, on verra… Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et l'histoire en général et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	17. Pityless

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Chapitre XVII : Pityless_

**Chapitre quelque peu sanglant…**

* * *

Au matin, lorsque Wufei se réveilla, ce fut un magnifique soleil qui le salua le premier après une nuit pluvieuse. Le jeune homme ressentait une certaine plénitude face à ce beau temps et se voyait passer une très bonne journée.

Il s'habilla et prit ses fonctions, se joignant à Zechs qui était déjà levé et qui l'attendait. Depuis près d'une semaine, les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans les appartements du nouveau roi pour veiller au bon fonctionnement des activités du royaume. Mais ce matin-là, un détail rendait la situation différente ; Duo n'était pas venu les rejoindre.

Habituellement, le jeune homme arrivait un peu après Wufei et prenait la discussion en cours, mais ce matin-là, Wufei et Zechs ne le virent pas arriver. Leur première réaction fut d'aller voir s'il n'était pas, tout simplement, resté couché. Mais une certaine angoisse les prit lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la chambre vide, sans aucune trace des affaires de Duo. Mais il y avait tout de même des vêtements de Heero qui traînaient.

Ils se mirent donc à chercher les deux hommes dans le château, mais leur quête se solda par un échec. Ce fut alors que Zechs se figea, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une salle de réunion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Wufei, perplexe.

« Ils ont dû partir, » répondit tout simplement Zechs.

Wufei fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire le roi, mais il réalisa alors que Duo agissait bizarrement depuis que la dernière phase de son plan avait été enclenchée. En y pensant, Wufei se disait que cela devait être insupportable pour lui de rester dans ce château où avait vécu celui qui, même mort, était son pire ennemi.

« Et forcément, il a emmené avec lui son fils et Heero, » dit-il en souriant.

Zechs acquiesça en souriant lui aussi. Il se disait que sans doute, Duo avait voulu partir en laissant Heero derrière lui, histoire de ne pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit, mais, par chance, le jeune homme avait sans doute réussi à le convaincre que sa place était à ses côtés. Zechs en était heureux même s'il aurait préféré qu'il reste avec lui pour toujours.

Un lien très fort était né entre lui et Duo, un lien comparable à celui qui le liait à son frère Solo. Ceci était sans doute lié au fait que Duo avait été pris en charge par Solo et qu'il en était venu à prendre exemple sur lui pour tout, jusqu'à ses expressions. Zechs eut un sourire tendre et se retourna, prenant la direction de ses appartements.

« Qu'ils vivent heureux. Tu viens Wufei, on a du travail. »

Le colonel acquiesça, affichant également un petit sourire heureux.

* * *

« Soldat, auriez-vous vu le Colonel Winner ? » 

« Non mon Colonel, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin. »

Trowa fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver Quatre et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que sa signature avait servi de passeport au trafic d'enfants qui perdurait depuis des années dans le royaume, il avait changé, il n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même.

Après avoir salué le soldat, Trowa tourna les talons et continua ses recherches à travers le château. Il avait fouillé tous les endroits où Quatre avait l'habitude d'aller, mais depuis qu'ils travaillaient pour les Preventers, jamais un coup aussi dur ne lui était tombé dessus, ce qui faisait que Trowa ne savait pas où le blond aurait pu se réfugier, si désespéré soit-il.

Le colonel arriva bientôt dans une autre aile du château et se mit à cogner à toutes les portes avant de les ouvrir s'il n'y avait personne. Lorsque quelqu'un lui répondait, il demandait si son interlocuteur n'avait pas vu Quatre, mais il n'eut que des réponses négatives.

Il arriva ensuite à une autre porte à laquelle il frappa. Personne ne lui répondit. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était vraisemblablement verrouillée. Trowa eut alors un mauvais pressentiment et il enfonça la porte. La pièce n'était pas grande, il devait s'agir d'un débarras. Il y faisait noir, mais Trowa put s'éclairer grâce à une lampe de poche qu'il avait sur lui. Il fit passer la lumière dans toute la pièce, mais s'arrêta net en découvrant un corps gisant sur le sol dans une mer de sang.

Une grande crainte le prit soudainement et il se précipita sur le corps couché sur le ventre. Son cœur rata un battement en remarquant la pâleur des cheveux du cadavre, mais en le retournant, il vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Quatre, mais d'un sous-officier qui était attitré à la garde rapprochée de Lady Une jusqu'à la semaine précédente.

Cet homme avait été assassiné, égorgé d'une main experte qui rappela à Trowa une méthode qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vu s'exécuter à quelques centimètres de son visage lors d'une évasion de prison, à l'époque de la guerre.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les sombres pensées qui tentaient de prendre le dessus sur lui et sortit de la pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un pour évacuer le corps du soldat qu'il venait de trouver. Une fois un soldat mobilisé, Trowa repartit, au pas de course cette fois, toujours en quête de Quatre.

Dans sa course, il ne fit pas attention aux flaques de sang qui maculaient le plancher un peu partout dans les couloirs et les salles transitoires, mais lorsqu'il rencontra un second cadavre, il s'arrêta. Il regarda le soldat, mais ne le reconnut aucunement. Il se pencha vers lui et vit qu'il avait aussi été égorgé. Ce fut alors que le doute le prit. Pouvait-il vraiment s'agir de Duo ?

La réponse que ce dernier avait faite lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire des soldats qui avaient trempé dans le trafic d'enfants lui revint soudainement.

_« Je leur ferais comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de faire souffrir un enfant. »_

Les yeux de Trowa s'ouvrirent en grand à ce souvenir. Il sortit brusquement de la pièce et partit en courant pour trouver Quatre. La situation lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Si Duo était dans le château à la recherche de ceux qui avaient eu un rôle quelconque dans cette affaire, Quatre était en danger.

Mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Si cela se trouvait, il s'agissait d'un criminel quelconque qui avait tué au hasard et qui employait les mêmes méthodes que Duo, cela était possible. Il se mit à fouiller dans la veste du soldat et trouva sa plaque militaire. Il y releva le nom et se dirigea vers son bureau.

En chemin, il avertit le soldat qui s'était occupé du premier cadavre qu'il venait d'en découvrir un second dont il fallait aussi évacuer. Le soldat obéit et Trowa entra dans son bureau. A peine s'était-il assis qu'il commença à chercher dans les registres des Preventers les affiliations des deux soldats dont il avait retrouvé les corps.

Il connaissait le premier pour l'avoir souvent vu avec Lady Une, mais le second ne lui disait absolument rien. Il tapa le nom qu'il avait relevé dans le moteur de recherche et arriva sur la fiche de l'homme. Il y vit avec horreur que lui aussi avait travaillé pour Lady Une et qu'il était chargé, entre autres choses, de transférer les contrats que l'ancienne directrice des Preventers passait avec les gens de l'extérieur, ce qui englobait sans doute la trafic d'enfants.

Trowa était perplexe face à cette situation, ne sachant trop quoi en penser. Il pouvait toujours s'agir d'une coïncidence. Mais cela lui paraissait un peu gros. Ce fut alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il s'agissait du soldat qu'il avait chargé des deux cadavres.

« Colonel Barton, les deux cadavres que vous avez découverts ont été transportés au sous-sol, mais un troisième a été découvert dans l'aile sud. »

Trowa se figea.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Il s'agit du Capitaine Johnson, mon Colonel. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Trowa n'eut plus de doute. Johnson était connu pour son attachement à Lady Une. Elle n'avait qu'à dire un mot et il obéissait, ne cherchant pas à savoir quoi que ce soit, le parfait sous-fifre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à torturer Duo comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Trowa se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et courut à l'extérieur de son bureau. Il ne pouvait plus douter maintenant. Trois soldats ayant trempé dans le trafic d'enfant avaient été assassinés, cela voulait dire que Duo était au château et qu'il allait chercher à tuer Quatre.

* * *

Le vent frais ne parvenait pas à rafraîchir ses joues baignées de larmes. Quatre vivait un calvaire depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Il avait réussi à cacher sa culpabilité aux autres, mais elle n'en était pas moins présente au fond de son cœur. 

Il imaginait tous ces enfants qu'il avait envoyés à la mort et il en frissonnait. Le vent qui avait dû les transir de froid, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son corps. Et tout cela à cause d'un manque de vigilance, un laisser-aller, une lassitude due à cette vie monotone qui ne lui convenait en rien. Mais cela n'excusait pas les conséquences de ses actes.

Lentement, il se leva et repassa par la trappe qu'il avait empruntée pour arriver sur le toit. Depuis quelques jours, il se réfugiait au sommet du château, tentant de faire le vide de son esprit sans jamais vraiment y parvenir. D'un geste las, il essuya les larmes de ses joues et se dirigea vers son bureau. Même après ce qu'il avait fait, il avait toujours des responsabilités et du travail.

Quatre se traîna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau sans faire attention à l'agitation qu'il y avait dans le château. En fait, il concentrait toutes ses pensées pour ne pas s'écrouler de désespoir.

Il atteignit enfin la porte et la poussa avec soulagement. Fermant les yeux un instant, il se délecta du silence de la pièce d'où, une fois la porte fermée, il n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. De plus, le fait d'avoir les yeux clos lui faisait du bien, la brûlure qu'il ressentait à force de trop pleurer s'en trouvant grandement atténuée.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur deux améthystes d'une froideur polaire. Quatre eut un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans son bureau, mais fut arrêté par la porte qu'il venait juste de fermer.

Le choc lui permit de revenir à la réalité et il analysa ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il découvrit Duo qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des jours, fuyant toute personne, avec son regard froid et tranchant. Les bras du jeune homme pendaient de chaque côté de son corps, mais Quatre remarqua au bout du bras gauche un couteau maculé de sang qui tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol.

Quatre comprit tout de suite la raison de la présence de Duo dans son bureau. Il avait commencé à faire justice et il était le prochain à devoir répondre de ses actes. De réaliser cela fit naître de nouvelles larmes dans les yeux de Quatre qui se remirent à couler sur ses joues, traçant les mêmes chemins que leurs consoeurs qui y étaient passées quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je ne me défendrais pas Duo. Je sais que je mérite la mort, alors vas-y. »

Duo resta immobile pendant un instant, fixant Quatre de son regard perçant. Le blond soutenait ce regard, mais il n'en avait pas peur. En fait, il se sentait presque soulagé de savoir qu'il allait être libéré de cette douleur.

Duo s'approcha alors, mais au lieu de lever le couteau vers Quatre, il le passa à sa main droite et releva sa main gauche vers le visage du jeune homme. Doucement, il passa sa main sur la joue baignée de larmes, puis la passa sur la nuque et exerça une légère pression pour ramener le front de Quatre vers ses lèvres, déposant un tendre baiser entre les mèches blondes du garçon.

Ce baiser eut pour effet de faire éclater Quatre en sanglots. Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de Duo, s'agrippant à ses vêtements comme un forcené. Submergé par des sentiments contraires, il s'écria :

« Pourquoi me prends-tu en pitié comme ça ? J'ai été d'une inconscience épouvantable ! Je ne mérite pas ta pitié. »

Duo serra Quatre dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je te laisse la vie, pour que tu vives et que tu endures la douleur de ta culpabilité. Mais même si ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, je n'arrive pas à te haïr vraiment... Alors vis et oublis cette histoire. »

Duo se détacha de lui et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Mais alors qu'il allait faire le premier pas à l'extérieur, il tomba face à face avec Trowa qui était essoufflé de sa course à travers le château. La première chose que le jeune homme vit fut le couteau rouge de sang que Duo tenait à la main et il pâlit d'un coup.

Les deux anciens compagnons se regardaient sans bouger. Trowa ne voulait croire ce que son esprit lui criait, mais il n'osait s'en assurer auprès de Duo. En fin de compte, ce fut ce dernier qui fit le premier geste et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

« S'il te plaît Trowa, prends soin de Quatre, il va en avoir besoin. »

A ces mots, Trowa poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit un sourire à Duo, sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu, mais qui était remplacé par une petite lueur dans ses yeux à l'attention de son ami.

« Merci Duo. »

Ce dernier contourna Trowa et partit vers la sortie la plus proche où devaient l'attendre Heero et Solo. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à cet endroit, il n'y trouva ni son amant, ni son fils. La panique s'empara alors de lui. Il retourna sur ses pas et arpenta les couloirs à leur recherche et finit par les retrouver dans une salle transitoire avec Zechs et Wufei.

Lorsque le roi aperçut Duo, il se figea et le fixa de ses yeux bleus. Duo s'approcha du petit groupe et jeta un regard désapprobateur à Heero qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.

« C'est Solo qui voulait revoir Zechs une dernière fois avant qu'on parte et j'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser ça. »

Puis, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« C'est qu'il est pas bête ton fils, il sait que je ne peux rien te refuser et il a les mêmes yeux que toi. Il s'en sert forcément. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de rendre le sourire à Duo. Ce dernier regarda ensuite Zechs qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

« Alors tu t'en vas vraiment, » dit doucement le roi.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop lourd pour moi. Il me semble que je vois Solo partout. Mais je te fais confiance. Avec Wufei, on a tout mis au point pour que tout se passe bien. Alors sois un bon roi, fais mieux que ton père et ta sœur. Et surtout, ne m'oublis pas. »

Zechs, dans un élan qu'il ne contrôla pas, agrippa Duo et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« Jamais je ne t'oublierais, jamais… »

Duo passa ses bras autour du corps de Zechs et répondit à son étreinte avec un grand plaisir. Il était conscient que sa présence allait lui manquer, mais son devoir forçait le blond à rester dans ce pays et Duo n'y pouvait rien.

« Adieu mon frère, » murmura Duo, retenant une larme de couler sur sa joue.

« Non, pas adieu, reviens me voir un jour. »

« Promis. »

Les deux hommes finirent par se détacher et, après un échange de regard intense, Duo tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Zechs le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, puis vit Heero se poster devant lui, lui tendant la main.

« Au revoir Zechs, » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le roi lui rendit ce sourire et posa le regard sur Solo qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Zechs s'approcha de l'enfant et s'accroupit devant lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant avant que Solo n'attrape avec force Zechs par le cou. Ce dernier entoura le petit corps contre lui de ses deux bras en fermant les yeux.

« Tu dois être fort Solo. Tu portes un nom empreint de force, tu dois en être digne. Tu dois être fort pour ton père. Prends soin de lui. »

« Je te le promets. Et je te promets de revenir te voir un jour. D'ici là, sois un bon roi. »

« Je te le promets. »

Solo se détacha de Zechs et lui fit un grand sourire avant d'aller rejoindre son père qui n'avait pas osé se retourner et qui attendait à l'écart. L'enfant attrapa la main de Heero au passage et l'entraîna vers Duo. Les trois garçons partirent sans se retourner, Heero abandonnant définitivement sa vie dans ce château et Duo disant adieu à sa rancœur. Un jour nouveau pouvait maintenant se lever.

* * *

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Nous sommes à la fin, le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je tiens à vous faire remarquer que j'ai réglé son compte à Johnson. Duo s'est vengé. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si ça me ferait bien plaisir… Le concept des titres de chapitres n'est pas de moi non plus, mais vient de l'anime « Loveless » où chaque épisode porte un nom suivi de « less » qui signifie « sans ». Pardon de l'écrire en anglais, mais il y a des trucs qui ne se traduisent pas toujours très bien…

Titre : Cruel destin

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : La guerre est enfin terminée, Oz anéanti, et les habitants de la terre et des colonies sont libérés. Tout devrait aller pour le mieux, mais plusieurs années plus tard, tout recommence.

Couples : 1x2x1, je sais que c'est pas original, mais j'arrive pas à en sortir…

Genre : Angst, très angst…

Rating : T voire peut-être M pour certaines scènes de violence…

Warnings : Yaoi, violence, torture… Vous l'aurez deviné, sujet pas trop joyeux, mais ça ne devrait pas être une deathfic à moins qu'un cricri de dernière minute vienne me grignoter le cerveau pour me tenter… Mais je vous promets de faire un effort, j'en ai un peu marre de les faire mourir… Rassurés ? Vous ne devriez peut-être pas…

* * *

Cruel destin

_Epilogue_

* * *

**Dix ans plus tard, Royaume de Sank**

Le jour se leva sur le pays, comme il en avait l'habitude, chaque matin, depuis des millénaires. Il se trouvait que ce jour-là, le soleil était particulièrement brillant, ce qui donnait un souffle de bonne humeur aux gens en général.

Mais les habitants du royaume de Sank n'étaient pas si enchantés que cela de cette nouvelle journée qui commençait. Ils étaient arrivés à ce jour que tous craignaient inconsciemment, qu'ils redoutaient d'une certaine façon. Ils étaient arrivés au dixième anniversaire de leur constitution, celle qu'avait instaurée le roi Zechs.

Ces dix dernières années avaient été prospères pour le pays et pour ses habitants, le roi ayant fait un excellent travail, et tout ceci dans la paix et la sécurité. A priori, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, mais le souvenir du dixième anniversaire de la paix qui avait suivi la grande guerre leur revenait à l'esprit sans cesse. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était que le sort qu'on avait réservé à cette reine insouciante de cette époque n'attende pas leur roi qui avait tant fait pour eux.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Zechs avait insisté pour ne pas organiser de grande fête au château en cet honneur, et cela malgré les fortes protestations de son entourage. Tous étaient fiers de ce qu'était devenu le pays et ils trouvaient tout à fait naturel de fêter les dix ans de règne de Zechs.

« Votre Excellence, je ne comprends pas votre refus. Vous devriez être fier de ce que vous avez fait pour le royaume. »

« Mais j'en suis très fier, là n'est pas la question. »

« Alors pourquoi refusez-vous de fêter cette première décennie ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé à la précédente reine de ce royaume alors qu'elle fêtait les dix ans de paix dans ce même royaume ? Eh bien, je cherche tout simplement à éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise. Que les habitants de Sank fassent la fête s'ils le désirent, mais il n'y aura rien d'organisé au château. »

Malgré le désaccord de l'entourage du roi, rien ne fut préparé en l'honneur de cet anniversaire. Ce fut donc un peu rassuré que Zechs entreprit cette journée qu'il redoutait tout de même. Il se rendit à son bureau et se mit au travail en attendant Wufei qui était devenu son conseiller principal et qui l'aidait au bon fonctionnement du royaume. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs le chef de la sécurité et s'occupait de faire régner l'ordre de la manière la plus juste possible.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Wufei pour arriver et dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, il s'assit à sa place habituelle, en face de Zechs, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un regard rieur, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Zechs, soupçonneux.

« Dois-je te féliciter pour ces dix ans de paix ou il vaut mieux que j'évite le sujet ? » répondit le garçon, à mi-chemin entre le sérieux et la plaisanterie.

Zechs le toisa pendant un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur le document qu'il avait à la main.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler. Je me sentirais mieux lorsqu'on sera demain. »

Wufei secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation.

« Vraiment, je ne te comprends pas. Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu as fait pour ce pays. On a passé dix ans de pur bonheur avec toi au pouvoir et tu ne veux pas qu'on t'en parle. Ca me paraît bizarre. On dirait que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher. »

Zechs ne répondit pas, mais son visage resta fermé, ce qui ne permit pas à Wufei d'y discerner les émotions qu'il ressentait. Wufei poussa un soupir avant de demander :

« Tu crains pour ta vie ? »

Ce fut au tour de Zechs de soupirer.

« Ecoute Wufei, ça fait dix ans que je suis sur le trône et ça fait dix ans que je crains pour ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai encore plus de raison de m'inquiéter. »

Wufei eut alors un sursaut, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de fondamental. L'image de Relena lui revint en tête, sa fin tragique.

« Mais enfin, Zechs, tu ne peux pas te comparer à Relena. Elle était d'une inconscience folle, ce n'est pas ton cas. Et de plus, c'est toi-même qui a organisé son assassinat. Ne va pas me dire que tu prévois de t'assassiner ! »

Zechs fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, d'abord pour la première partie, alors que l'image de sa sœur lui était brutalement revenue en tête, et la deuxième partie pour son incohérence.

« Wufei, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Ca va, je me tais. Mais quand même, ça aurait été bien de faire une fête. »

La discussion non officielle s'arrêta là pour laisser place à des choses plus importantes, d'ordre politique. Ce n'était pas parce que ce jour était un anniversaire que Zechs pouvait se permettre d'oublier ses responsabilités.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, la capitale commença à s'agiter. Les habitants avaient prévu toutes sortes de divertissements en l'honneur de leur roi même si celui-ci n'en profiterait pas tout à fait. Plusieurs stands de restauration et de jeux avaient été installés dans les rues et tout le monde s'affairait à la tâche. Tous sauf une personne qui marchait tranquillement, observant l'agitation avec un visage indifférent. 

Cet homme était tout de noir vêtu, ses yeux cachés par la visière d'une casquette noire d'où s'échappait une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins à chaque pas. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait de tous les côtés, s'approchant lentement du château.

A un moment, il se fit bousculer par un enfant, ce qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre, mais ce fut l'enfant qui s'écroula au sol plutôt que lui. L'enfant se frotta un instant le bas du dos en poussant de petites exclamations de douleur, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'en relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de celui qu'il avait heurté.

Ce regard lui glaça le sang de par sa couleur violette plus que surprenante, mais également de par sa dureté et sa froideur qui devait être causées en grande partie par cette couleur si étrange. Mais à la vue de cet enfant, le regard dur se radoucit quelque peu et l'homme tendit la main à l'enfant.

« Ca va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

L'enfant hésita un instant, puis finit par prendre la main qu'on lui tendait et qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Une fois debout, il sembla retrouver toute sa vitalité et déclara :

« Non, je vais bien. Merci Monsieur. »

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant l'homme derrière lui. Ce dernier resta immobile pendant un moment, puis releva le visage vers le château qui n'était plus très loin maintenant. A la vue de ce château, il fronça les sourcils et, après avoir regardé des deux côtés, il se remit en route, empruntant un passage dérobé et qui devait le mener à une entrée secrète du château.

* * *

Il était près de minuit que les festivités n'avaient toujours pas pris fin. A voir comment les choses se déroulaient, ils en avaient pour toute la nuit. Les bruits de la capitale accompagnèrent Zechs de son bureau où il venait de terminer son travail jusqu'à ses appartements. 

Malgré le fait que lui n'avait pas voulu organiser de fête, il était heureux que son peuple s'amuse. De plus, il n'avait rien à craindre, Wufei s'étant occupé de la sécurité dans la ville pour garder un œil sur les allées et venues.

Zechs arriva bientôt à la porte de ses appartements et y entra. Mais il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui sortit de l'ombre dès que la porte fut refermée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se déchaussa et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il passa ensuite dans sa chambre et, enfilant seulement un simple caleçon, il se glissa dans ses draps avec délectation après cette longue journée plus que stressante.

Couché sur le dos dans son lit, il avait le regard fixé au plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques jours, de lointains souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, souvenirs qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier d'heureux ou de tristes. Ils lui rappelaient une période très désagréable de son existence, mais ces événements plus que tristes avaient été partagés avec des personnes qui n'étaient plus avec lui et qui lui manquaient.

« Pourquoi je pense à ça si soudainement ? » se demanda-t-il. « Ca fait maintenant dix ans… »

Il secoua brusquement la tête et éteignit sa lampe de chevet, trop fatigué pour lire. Mais le sommeil le fuyait, ne lui permettant pas de se reposer. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits de suite qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus pénible et difficile à supporter.

Puis, un bruit fit sursauter Zechs qui se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. La fenêtre située juste à côté de son lit ne lui apportait aucune lumière, la lune étant cachée par d'épais nuages noirs.

N'entendant plus rien, il se recoucha, mais il n'était pas très tranquille. Il repensait à la façon un peu lâche avec laquelle ils s'étaient débarrassés de Relena dix ans plus tôt. Cet événement lui revenait en boucle depuis des jours. Ces images qui avaient fait le tour du monde, montrant la reine de Sank qui, en plein discours exprimant sa joie de fêter le dixième anniversaire de paix, s'était écroulée, une balle dans la tête tirée par une personne dont l'identité n'avait pas été dévoilée.

« Il n'y a pas de raison qu'une telle chose m'arrive. J'ai été un bon roi… J'ai été un bon roi… » se répétait-il, tentant de se convaincre lui-même de la véracité de ses propos.

Ce fut alors qu'un bruit de froissement se fit entendre dans la chambre, mais Zechs ne bougea pas cette fois. Il en était à présent certain, il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Lentement, il passa sa main sous son oreiller et regretta la période où il dormait avec un revolver sous sa tête. Zechs se rendit alors compte que si celui qui s'était introduit chez lui venait à l'attaquer, il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Par la suite, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ce qui glaça le sang de Zechs malgré leur légèreté apparente. Le roi tourna le plus discrètement possible la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait l'intrus et distingua dans le noir une silhouette qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit svelte, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Mais cet homme tenait un revolver dans sa main gauche, ce qui fit paniquer quelque peu Zechs.

En voyant le roi commencer à bouger, sans doute dans le but de s'extirper de son lit, l'intrus sauta sur lui, se positionnant à califourchon sur Zechs tout en lui saisissant les poignets pour l'immobiliser, tactique qui fonctionna sans problème. Le blond fut d'ailleurs surpris d'une telle force provenant d'une si frêle silhouette.

Il tenta tout de même de se débattre, mais ne réussit pas à se défaire de la prise de l'autre. Par contre, cette agitation eut pour effet de faire glisser la tresse de l'homme vers l'avant, tombant sur le torse de Zechs qui, en réalisant cela, eut soudain une révélation qui lui fit peur.

« Duo ? » interrogea-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Ce fut alors que le vent qui s'était levé depuis quelques minutes poussa les nuages pour laisser place à la lune qui éclaira le visage de l'homme qui le tenait fermement. Les yeux de Zechs s'agrandirent de surprise en découvrant ces iris violette, mais il fronça les sourcils en observant le reste du visage de l'homme.

Il y avait une très forte ressemblance avec Duo, mais ce n'était pas lui, il avait quelque chose de différent. Son observation ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle fut suffisante pour lui faire réaliser qui il avait en face de lui.

« Solo ! »

L'intrus eut un petit sourire et murmura :

« Ravi de te revoir, Zechs. »

Ce dernier resta un instant immobile tant la surprise fut grande, mais lorsqu'il sentit la prise sur ses poignets se détendre, il se releva un peu sur ses coudes, rapprochant ainsi son visage du garçon qui était toujours sur lui. Il observa pendant un moment ce visage éclairé par la lune, stupéfait.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, encore plus que lorsque tu étais petit. »

Zechs leva une main et vint la poser sur la joue du garçon.

« Tu as quel âge maintenant ? Vingt ans, c'est ça ? »

« Eh ouais, les années passent, autant pour moi que pour toi. Mais tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours le même. »

Zechs sourit à cette phrase. Mais de voir le visage si souriant du garçon le perturbait un peu. Ce visage, si semblable à celui de Duo, il ne l'avait vu que très rarement souriant, et jamais avec autant d'ardeur. Il avait passé dix ans de sa vie avec ce visage fermé, qui cachait une profonde douleur. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir de voir ce visage si heureux, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas celui de Duo. Après sa contemplation, Zechs repoussa gentiment le jeune homme qui descendit du lit pour permettre à Zechs de se lever tout en disant :

« J'en reviens pas que tu m'ais confondu avec Papa. »

Zechs laissa échapper un rire alors que Solo se retournait vers la fenêtre.

« C'est de ta faute ! Tu es habillé dans le même style que lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas commun de rencontrer un homme avec de si longs cheveux coiffés en tresse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'en connaissais qu'un. »

Solo eut un sourire en écoutant Zechs. Il se retourna ensuite vers ce dernier et le regarda longuement. Le roi était allé jusqu'à un fauteuil où était posé un pantalon qu'il enfila avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme.

« Mais que fais-tu ici après tout ce temps ? »

« J'avais promis de revenir te voir. Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps, mais je suis là. De plus, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

« Ah, et quoi donc ? »

Mais alors que Solo allait répondre, il s'arrêta avant même d'avoir prononcé un mot et baissa les yeux. Zechs fronça les sourcils à cette réaction qu'il ne comprit pas, mais ne dit rien, attendant des explications.

« Non, je ne peux pas le dire comme ça. Viens avec moi, Papa ne doit plus être loin maintenant. »

Zechs ouvrit de grands yeux à cette phrase dont il ne comprit que les mots, le sens qu'ils avaient les uns mis en relation avec les autres lui échappant totalement. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Solo attrapa une chemise à la volée dans l'armoire du roi et la lui lança en lui demandant de le suivre, ce que Zechs fit.

Avant de sortir, il enfila ses chaussures et réussit tout de même à prendre une veste au passage, puis il se fit entraîner par Solo qui le tirait par le bras. Mais une fois hors des appartements royaux, le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Zechs se demanda ce qui avait arrêté la course du garçon, mais ce fut alors qu'il remarqua qu'une personne se tenait devant Solo et que cette personne n'était pas inconnue des deux hommes.

« Heero ! » s'exclama Zechs.

Mais Heero ne regarda même pas le roi, il avait son regard plongé dans celui du jeune homme en face de lui et qui n'osait plus rien dire ou faire.

« Enfant stupide ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir ! » déclara Heero sur un ton de père en colère.

« Mais Heero, j'étais trop pressé de le voir ! »

« Duo t'avait dit d'attendre, que ce n'était pas le bon jour. Tu es vraiment terrible, » ajouta-t-il en se frottant les yeux de sa main droite. « Tu deviens de plus en plus comme lui. »

Zechs, en voyant que les remontrances semblaient terminées, s'approcha du nouvel arrivant qui leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ravi de te revoir Heero. »

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire en tendant la main vers Zechs.

« Moi de même. Ca faisait longtemps. »

Zechs prit la main qu'on lui présentait dans la sienne en une poignée de main heureuse. Mais en tournant le regard vers Solo, il se rendit compte que le garçon semblait agité, impatient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Solo ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu me sembles bien énervé. »

« C'est parce qu'il faut que tu viennes avec nous. On a… »

« Solo ! » le coupa Heero. « Je t'ai dit que ça suffisait. »

Le garçon tourna des yeux irrités vers Heero qui soutint son regard. Une confrontation commença alors sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se résolve à lâcher prise. Ce fut Zechs qui les interrompit, ne sachant toujours pas de quoi il était question.

« Bon, arrêtez ça, parce que comme je vous connais, ça va prendre des heures avant qu'il y en ait un qui abandonne. »

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de mettre fin à la confrontation, cela causée par le fait que les deux adversaires avaient tourné la tête vers Zechs. Ce fut alors Solo qui prit la parole avec un air supérieur.

« De toute façon, j'aurais gagné. Heero ne peut pas résister à mon regard. »

« C'est même pas le tien, c'est celui de ton père, » rétorqua Heero qui n'osait pas l'avouer, mais qui avait du mal à confronter ce regard.

« Et je sais que tu ne peux pas lui résister, j'aurais donc gagné. »

Et alors qu'une autre confrontation de regards noirs allait s'engager, Zechs se mit entre les deux hommes et demanda, avec un sérieux terrifiant après une telle scène :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là après toutes ces années ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? »

Heero se recula un peu et baissa les yeux au sol avant de répondre.

« Duo ne voulait pas venir aujourd'hui, c'est le gamin qui s'est emporté. »

« Ne me traite pas de gamin, » répondit Solo sans réelle conviction, juste pour la forme.

Heero attrapa alors le bras de Zechs et le tira légèrement vers lui. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Il resta ainsi pendant un moment avant de rebaisser la tête.

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne me fais pas répéter s'il te plaît, » répondit Heero avec agacement.

« Mais tu ne m'as rien dit, comment veux-tu que je te fasse répéter ? »

Heero se tut, ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela. Ce fut alors au tour de Solo de tirer Zechs vers lui avant de lui dire :

« C'est à Papa de te le dire, on est juste venu te chercher. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir et qu'on ne peut pas te dire comme ça, entre deux portes. »

Zechs commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Solo voulait lui dire et trouvait très détestable le fait de ne pas savoir de quoi il était question. Il réfléchit un moment, tentant d'avoir une pensée cohérente, cherchant à savoir s'il n'avait rien de prévu qu'il ne pouvait manquer et finit par se mettre en route.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui lança Heero.

« Je vais voir Wufei pour savoir s'il peut me remplacer un jour ou deux. »

« Zechs ! » appela Solo.

Le roi s'arrêta et se retourna, attendant d'entendre le motif de cet appel.

« Prévois plus que deux jours. Papa ne se trouve pas sur terre… Et tu risques sans doute de vouloir rester un certain temps. »

Zechs fronça les sourcils. Il détestait ces mystères et espérait en finir rapidement. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les appartements de Wufei qui n'étaient pas très éloignés des siens. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte avant de se faire inviter à entrer par l'habitant des lieux.

« Zechs ? » s'exclama Wufei en le voyant entrer. « Je croyais que tu étais couché. »

« Je l'étais jusqu' à très récemment, mais j'ai reçu une visite inattendue. Est-ce qu'il serait possible pour toi de me remplacer pour une semaine ou deux ? »

Wufei ouvrit de grands yeux à cette demande.

« Comment ? Mais où vas-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Wufei fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Ce fut alors que Zechs commença à s'énerver.

« Ecoute Wufei, il se passe quelque chose me concernant, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ils refusent de me le dire. Mais je dois partir pour savoir de quoi il s'agit et ça pourrait prendre plusieurs jours. Je te demande simplement de me remplacer pendant cette période, que j'éclaircisse les choses. Et je viens de me souvenir que Trowa et Quatre rentraient de leur voyage spirituel au Tibet demain, mais je dois partir maintenant. Tu les salueras pour moi. »

Wufei resta silencieux pendant un moment après cette tirade, puis acquiesça. Pour que Zechs, d'un naturel si calme, s'emporte ainsi, il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Puis, une idée qui lui parut saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit.

« Dis-moi, ça n'a quand même pas un rapport avec Duo… »

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête. Wufei en resta tout d'abord très surpris, mais comprit qu'il fallait que Zechs parte. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'il se chargeait du pays pendant son absence.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à sa chambre, Zechs y entra pour préparer quelques affaires à emporter. N'ayant aucun indice sur l'endroit où ils allaient, il ne savait pas quel temps il y faisait. Il prit donc des vêtements de toutes saisons pour ne pas avoir de surprise. Une fois cela fait, il rejoignit Heero et Solo qui l'emmenèrent à une petite voiture cachée dans la forêt. Zechs fut surpris d'une telle méthode. 

« Vous savez, vous auriez très bien pu vous annoncer pour venir me voir. Vous n'êtes pas des criminels, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous cacher et de vous faufiler. »

Heero fit signe à Solo de s'asseoir à l'arrière et fit entrer ensuite Zechs du côté passager. Il fit ensuite le tour de la voiture et s'installa à la place du conducteur.

« Ce n'était pas prévu qu'on vienne aujourd'hui. Duo avait un plan, mais ce gamin a tout fait rater dans sa précipitation. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait venir te chercher, c'était Duo. »

Heero s'arrêta un moment, mit le contact et démarra tout en regardant Solo dans le rétroviseur.

« Mais cet imbécile a voulu marcher dans les traces de son père malgré ce qu'on a pu lui dire. Et comme je ne savais pas s'il n'allait pas faire une bêtise… Tu connais le père ? Ben le fils est pareil. Et ne souris pas toi, ce n'est pas drôle ! » termina-t-il en s'adressant à Solo.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et tenta de ravaler son sourire qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il n'y pouvait rien, depuis toujours, il aimait qu'on lui dise qu'il ressemblait à son père. Son père qu'il admirait tant et à qui il avait toujours voulu ressembler, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, pour lui ressembler.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la gare spatiale et montèrent dans la première navette qui partait pour les colonies. Zechs ne savait toujours pas sur quelle colonie ils allaient, mais dès que les lumières furent en vue, il reconnut la ville de L2, ce qui fit monter en lui une vague de nostalgie.

« Vous êtes donc revenus ici… » dit-il doucement, le regard dans le vague.

Tous trois descendirent de la navette et montèrent dans une seconde voiture qui, elle, n'était pas cachée, mais bien en vue. Ils prirent alors la même route que Zechs connaissait et qui menait à son ancien quartier général.

La voiture s'immobilisa et Heero en sortit, suivi de près par Zechs, puis Solo. Menés par le conducteur, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui n'était plus protégé par un système de sécurité et prirent les couloirs qui faisaient réapparaître une foule de souvenirs chez le blond. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de ce qui avait été sa propre chambre, dix ans plus tôt, avant que Heero ne s'immobilise et se tourne vers les deux autres hommes.

« Je vais prévenir Duo que nous sommes arrivés. Attendez là tous les deux. Et toi, ne bouge pas de là, je crois que ton père a des choses à te dire, » termina-t-il en fixant Solo dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et regarda Heero entrer dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Ensuite, ill se retourna vers Zechs et lui fit un sourire un peu embarrassé.

« Je crois que je vais me faire remonter les bretelles. »

« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, surtout si tu as délibérément désobéi. Mais dis-moi, Duo a pris ma chambre ? »

Solo pencha la tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à cette question.

« Pas vraiment… Tu vas comprendre… »

Ce fut alors que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais pour laisser passer Duo au lieu de Heero. A l'instant où Zechs croisa son regard, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se serrant très fort.

« Que tu m'as manqué Zechs ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. C'est bien toi, Duo. »

Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami avec un sourire avant de tourner le regard vers son fils qui était resté un peu en retrait pour tenter de faire oublier sa présence, mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment ; il se fit fusiller du regard par son père.

« Excuse ce sale gamin Zechs, il est intenable. Et toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« Pardon Papa, » répondit Solo, gêné.

« Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu dois des excuses. Mais on verra ça plus tard. »

Il s'interrompit et porta une main dans ses cheveux, se grattant la tête. Ce moment de silence permit à Zechs de l'observer. Il n'avait pas changé, un peu vieilli, comme tout le monde, mais rien de flagrant. Il était toujours vêtu de noir et ses cheveux tressés ne semblaient pas avoir bougés. Mais sa contemplation fut interrompue lorsque Duo reprit la parole.

« Je suis embêté Zechs, je ne sais pas si je dois de mettre au courant d'abord ou te confronter à la réalité. »

Zechs fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. Ce que lui disait Duo ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se plaça bien en face de lui et, avec un air des plus sérieux, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Duo ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens bien, mais ni Heero ni Solo n'ont voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Je commence à paniquer là. »

« Oh, mais il y a de quoi paniquer ! » s'exclama Duo, ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'état d'esprit de Zechs.

Voyant le regard presque effrayé de Zechs, Duo décida de lui dire ce dont il s'agissait, mais à peine venait-il d'ouvrir la bouche que plus un son ne semblait vouloir en sortir. En y pensant, il ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il finit tout simplement par s'écarter de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Entre et regarde. »

Zechs obéit, la peur au ventre, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il vit Heero debout, regardant dans sa direction et devant lui, sur une chaise, se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui lui faisait dos. Il y eut un moment de flottement où plus un son, plus un mouvement, ne fut esquissé.

La jeune fille se rendit compte du changement d'expression de son interlocuteur qui regardait quelque chose derrière elle et se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle vit alors Zechs et eut un sursaut en même temps que lui.

Zechs fut frappé de voir le visage de cette jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver qui. Puis, un visage se dessina dans son esprit, un visage lointain, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« La ressemblance est frappante, non ? » lui dit doucement Duo en s'approchant de Zechs.

« Solo… » murmura Zechs, incrédule.

Comment une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus que dix-huit ans pouvait ressembler à ce point à son frère ? Ce fut alors qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et son sang se figea dans ses veines. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui avait un tel regard, mais ce ne pouvait être elle. Elle était morte.

« Noin ? » osa-t-il demander, croyant de moins en moins ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

A ce nom prononcé, la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de Zechs

« Non, je m'appelle Sara. Quel nom avez-vous dit ? Noin ? Je connais ce nom, mais je ne sais pas d'où. »

Zechs fixait la jeune fille avec un regard empreint d'incompréhension. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui paraissait totalement incroyable et ses pensées se faisaient de moins en moins cohérentes. D'un geste imprécis, il attrapa le bras de Duo qui était à côté de lui et tourna son regard vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi qui est cette personne. »

Duo le regarda dans les yeux et, voyant le début de panique qui y pointait, comprit que son ami n'avait plus les idées claires. Il se décida donc à lui exposer la situation.

« C'est ta fille, Zechs. »

A cette réponse, l'homme retourna son regard vers le visage de la jeune fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Hésitante, elle avança d'un pas vers lui, la main un peu tendue en avant et demanda, incertaine :

« Papa ? »

Ce mot eut pour effet de faire monter les larmes aux yeux de Zechs qui tenta de retenir un gémissement tout en s'approchant rapidement de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle sentit le contact de son corps avec celui de l'homme qui se trouvait être son père, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Zechs, lui, était dans un autre monde, ne croyant pas à ce bonheur si soudain. Il se détacha un peu de la jeune fille et observa son visage. Elle ressemblait énormément à son frère par les traits de son visage, le tout en plus féminin, mais elle avait les yeux de Noin, ces yeux sombres qui l'avaient toujours regardé avec amour.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère, » murmura-t-il à la jeune fille qui lui fit un immense sourire avant de se serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Zechs tourna alors le regard vers Duo, demandant muettement des explications. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

« Bon, tout ça, c'est de la faute de Solo. Enfin, de sa faute, mais tout de même grâce à lui… Tu sais, cette colonie s'est bien arrangée en dix ans. Heero et moi, on a beaucoup aidé les enfants qui étaient dans la rue. D'ailleurs, cette base nous a servi d'orphelinat pendant un temps. Mais il y a des enfants qui sont restés dehors, qui n'ont pas voulu nous suivre ou qui avaient été recueillis. On n'a donc pas vu la petite lorsqu'on s'est occupé d'aller chercher les enfants. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec Solo ? »

Duo soupira avant de reprendre.

« Depuis quelques mois, je voyais souvent Solo partir en ville pendant quelques heures sans me dire où il allait. Tu vas me dire que c'est normal pour un gamin de 20 ans, mais tout de même, je n'aimais pas qu'il parte comme ça sans savoir où il allait. Un jour, je l'ai suivi et j'ai découvert qu'il allait la retrouver en cachette. »

Zechs tourna le regard vers Sara, toujours dans ses bras, qui rougit légèrement à cette phrase. Puis, Duo continua.

« Solo n'a pas beaucoup connu Noin, il était petit. Quant à ton frère, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il était en vie. Mais dès que j'ai vu Sara, j'ai compris. Je les ai donc ramenés ici tous les deux et on s'occupe d'elle depuis près d'un mois maintenant. »

« Mais comment s'est-elle retrouvée là ? Pourquoi, si elle est bien la fille de Noin, n'a-t-elle pas été confiée à quelqu'un de sa famille ? Et pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle jamais parlé ? »

« Elle a environs dix-huit ans, » répondit Duo. « Si tu remontes à la période de sa naissance, cela correspond au moment où Noin enquêtait au royaume de Sank sur le trafic d'enfants. Elle a dû mourir peu de temps après la naissance de la petite et elle a sans doute fait partie du cortège pour L2. »

A ces mots, Zechs eut un frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Le fait d'imaginer sa fille errer dans les rues de L2 alors qu'il était juste à côté le rendait malade. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur sa fille. Celle-ci sembla comprendre ce que ressentait son père et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas vécu dans la rue. Une femme m'a recueilli lorsque je suis arrivée. Je devais subvenir à mes besoins, mais j'avais un toit. »

Elle regardait son père avec un regard si réconfortant que Zechs ne put faire autrement que de se détendre. Pour cela, elle ressemblait à sa mère.

« Et tu vivais toujours avec cette femme ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, elle est morte il y a un an maintenant. J'ai pu continuer à habiter sa maison pendant un temps, mais on m'a mise à la porte et je vivais dans la rue depuis quelques mois. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Solo qui m'a aidé. »

Au nom de son fils, Duo se tourna soudainement vers la porte close et appela le garçon qu'il savait être resté à l'extérieur de la pièce, attendant justement qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Et d'ailleurs, il ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans la pièce après l'invitation de son père.

« Alors, tu lui as expliqué tout ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, je lui ai expliqué, » répondit son père, un peu agacé par la bonne humeur de son fils malgré sa mauvaise situation.

Mais Solo ne remarqua pas cet air sur le visage de son père et regardait Zechs avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras et regardait le garçon, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait dire, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Alors, tu es d'accord ? »

« D'accord à propos de quoi ? » demanda Zechs, ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

« Solo… » tenta la jeune fille.

« T'es d'accord pour qu'on se marie ? Aïe ! »

Duo venait de donner une tape sur la tête de son fils due à sa précipitation. Zechs resta abasourdi par cette déclaration. Il regarda Solo pendant un moment avant de reporter son regard sur sa fille qui avait un peu plus rougi, mais qui gardait un petit sourire. Doucement, elle demanda :

« Tu es d'accord ? »

Zechs la regarda longuement. Même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, il était heureux que sa fille ait trouvé la personne avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie. Mais il ne se voyait pas être séparé d'elle alors qu'il venait à peine de la rencontrer.

« Est-ce que tu viendrais vivre à Sank avec moi ? Avec Solo bien sûr… »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit et elle acquiesça fortement de la tête, trop heureuse pour que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche. Elle lança un regard à Solo qui s'approcha de Zechs et le prit par le cou.

« Merci. Je te promets qu'elle sera heureuse. »

Zechs serra les deux nouveaux fiancés dans ses bras et lança un regard à Heero et Duo qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et qui regardaient la scène, émus.

« Ca ne te gêne pas Duo, que je te prenne ton fils ? » demanda Zechs.

« Pas du tout. Et puis, il est assez grand pour choisir où il veut vivre. Je te le confie, fais-en un bon futur roi. »

Solo releva la tête vers son père, inquiet de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce fut alors que Zechs et Duo éclatèrent de rire, suivis de près par Heero et Sara. Solo finit lui aussi par sourire, heureux de l'avenir que le destin lui promettait. Malgré les apparences, peut-être que le destin n'est pas si cruel, après tout.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, fini. Cette fin n'était pas du tout prévue lorsque j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic, c'est une idée qui m'est venue dans les derniers jours et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir laissé des reviews au fil des chapitres. Pour le moment, je ne prévois pas de commencer de nouvelle histoire à chapitres, je compte plutôt reprendre _Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité_ que je n'ai pas touchée depuis presque une an… Encore une fois merci et à la prochaine. 

-Ephemeris-


End file.
